Stranded
by ausllylove321
Summary: I start screaming at the top of my lungs as I'm actually able to SEE the wound that is causing me all of this pain, and now sand is getting in it. Where are we even! "Ally, calm down!" Austin says, "You're gonna be okay." he says, suddenly giving me a soft kiss on the lips, "You're gonna be okay." he repeats, almost at whisper level. I'm taken back a bit, but I nod, believing him.
1. Chapter 1

**I deleted Fashionably Late. I'm sorry if you liked it or were looking forward to the rest of it. I just wasn't feeling it. I AM however, feeling THIS story.**

**This story is called 'Stranded' and I have a strong feeling that it's going to be good. It's rating is mainly for language and violence, but there WILL be the occasional lemon 'cause I'm just nice like that.**

**Well, let's get right down to it. I own no references used. Enjoy!**

No One's POV

Everyone else had found their families and were crying. Austin and Ally walked off of the boat with Mike and Mimi. Austin now had Ashton, and Ally was looking around for two people in particular that she _really _wanted to see.

"Hey, Ally," Austin says, "Look." he says, nodding towards who she was looking for. Her eyes widened.

"Do they know?" she asks, already knowing the answer. Lester and Penny look at her, but their jaws drop when they see Austin and Ashton.

"They do now." Austin says, "Go on." he says, telling her to go see them.

Ally is hesitant, but nods. She starts walking to them, then slowly breaks into a sprint until she reaches them. She hugs Lester and Penny as tight as she possibly can. They hug her back, and they all have tears streaming down their faces. When they come apart, Lester and Penny look over at Austin, who still had Ashton with him. Austin was just a teenage boy the last time they saw him. They could see just how much he matured. They then looked at Ashton. They open their mouths to say something, but then stop, not knowing _what _to say.

"We have quite a bit of explaining to do, don't we?" Austin asks.

"Uh huh." Mike, Mimi, Lester, and Penny say simultaneously.

They all start walking back to the cars. As they do so, Ally is the first one to start explaining things from the beginning.

It started with a motorcycle.

Years earlier

Students crowded around Marino High School. The warning bell wouldn't sound for another fifteen to twenty minutes, so they all had plenty of time to socialize. There was one topic that EVERYONE in the 12th grade was talking about, and that was the class trip to Brazil next week. The few who got to go were talking about how excited they were, and those who didn't get to go, were talking about who lucky those who did were.

Kids standing and talking in the parking lot jumped, and stood back as the sudden roar of a motorcycle went through the air. The bike appeared with two people on it. The face of the person driving it was concealed with a silver helmet, and the passenger, holding the driver by the waist as if their life depended on it, was concealed by a light blue helmet. Both were wearing leather jackets. The bike roared, as a signal that those in the way, needed to move. The bike raced through the parking lot, then slowed down and pulled up in front of the school.

The passenger releases their grip on the driver, and they both stand up. They remove their helmets, to reveal the smiling face of Austin Moon who had been driving, and the frowning face of Ally Dawson.

"That gets scarier and scarier every time." she says, "And leather is so not my style."

"First of all, lighten up a bit! This bike is totally safe. Second of all, the leather is to keep you safe in case of an accident-which will never happen-,not to make a fashion statement." Austin says.

"Neither of those statements made me enjoy what just happened any more than I already was." Ally deadpans.

"Hey! You should be thanking me." Austin objects as they start walking up to the school.

"For what? Taking me to school? Anyone could do that for me. I could even drive myself if I wanted!"

"You should be thanking me, because guys think biker chicks are SUPER hot. If we keep this up for another week, every guy here will be banging down your door...Well, ALMOST every guy."

"Yeah, I really don't need chemistry geeks banging down my door. I mean, I myself am a chemistry geek, but none of the male chemistry geeks are even the slightest bit attractive." Ally says.

"Well, for a chemistry geek, you looked pretty fuckin' cool."

"Language!" Ally scolds.

"Oh, get over it." Austin says.

"So, did your parents say whether or not you could go to Brazil?"

"Yep! Got the signed permission slip in my bag. You?"

"Yep! I'm super excited for this." Ally says.

"Yeah! An entire week off of school." Austin says.

Ally blinks, "Austin, you do know that this is a _class _trip, yes?"

"Yes, I knew that, and I know it's an 'educational' trip. It's still better than algebra though." he says.

Ally rolls her eyes as she approaches her locker. She puts her helmet and jacket in there, then grabs her books, "This helmet is taking up half of my damn locker."

"You say that _every _time I bring you here on the bike."

"That's because it's true!" Ally retorts.

Austin rolls his eyes and shuts his locker, "Come on, we've gotta get to history." he says.

Ally shuts her locker, then follows her friend to Mrs. Hajek's class. As soon as they get there, they set their things down, then go over to Mrs. Hajek at her desk with their signed permission slips for the Brazil trip.

"Mrs. Hajek," Ally starts.

"Are we too late?" Austin asks.

"Nope! In fact, I think you two just took my very last spots. Congratulations!" she says.

Austin and Ally smile and nod to their teacher, then go back and sit at their desks.

After the announcements are said, Mrs. Hajek goes to the front of the room to start the class, "Alright class! I thought you should all know, that there are no longer any spots available for the Brazil trip, as we could only take fifty seniors. The last couple of spots were taken this morning, so I apologize if you wanted to go but are no longer able to." she says. Some of the kids groan or moan in disappointment of not being able to go. Austin and Ally silently high-five each other, "If you're going on the trip, and you're wondering who will be accompanying you, there will be a list of students going, outside the cafeteria, so you can look at lunch."

* * *

"Are you guys going to Brazil?" Trish and Dez ask Austin and Ally in unison.

"Yep!" Austin and Ally say in unison.

"Yay!" Trish and Dez say. They all sit down at the lunch table with smiles on their faces.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Trish says.

"Yeah. So who all is going? Did you guys look at the list?" Austin asks.

"No. I know that Cassidy, Kira, Dallas, and Elliot are coming because I have classes with them. Other than that, I don't know." Ally says.

"It's going to be awesome! All of us going on this trip together!" Dez says.

"I can't wait for our free day. I'm gonna shop 'till I drop!" Trish says.

"On our free day, I'm gonna go see what kinds of foods they have at a bunch of different restaurants." Dez says.

"I'm probably just gonna chill at the beach. Looking at Brazilian babes in bikini's sounds like a pretty good time to me." Austin says.

"I'm not sure what I'm going to do on my free day yet. I'd really like to learn about Brazil's history and agriculture." Ally says.

"That sounds like something you would like." Trish says.

Ally rolls her eyes, then looks down at her lunch tray. The food is disgusting, "Maybe I'll go with Dez and find some better tasting food than what ever the hell is on this tray." Ally says, pushing her tray in front of her.

* * *

In all honesty, she enjoyed riding on Austin's motorcycle. She had a smile underneath her helmet the entire time. She just never really admitted it, but Austin knew it was true. It was a week later, the day before the trip to Brazil, and Austin was taking Ally home after school. The bike stops as they hit a red light. Austin looks over his shoulder at Ally.

"How you doin' back there?" he asks.

"I've been better." Ally says.

She couldn't see it because of the helmet blocking his face, but by the way he moved his head, Ally could tell that Austin had rolled his eyes. The light turned green, and the motorcycle sped up in the direction of Sonic Boom since Ally had work after school.

Austin sped in to the parking lot of Mall of Miami. A couple of people in cars honked their horns. Austin just flipped them off. He stopped the bike as he parked it, and they stand.

"Such manners you have." Ally says sarcastically as she takes off her helmet.

Austin just laughs, "Do you need me to pick you up when you get off?"

"No, that's fine, my dad will take me home. Thanks though."

"No problem. I'll pick you up in the Camero tomorrow, since we'll have lots more things with us." Austin says.

"'Kay. See you tomorrow, and thanks!" Ally says.

"No prob. Later." Austin says, putting his helmet and speeding away as Ally walks to Sonic Boom.

Ally walked in to Sonic Boom and saw her dad working behind the counter.

"Hey dad!" she said.

"Hi, sweetheart. How was school?"

"Good." Ally said.

Lester looked at what Ally was wearing, "Did Austin pick you up on the bike again?"

"Yeah, but it's perfectly safe. He's got a motorcycle license and it's perfectly fine." Ally says.

"Look, I know you have fun with Austin, and he's a nice kid. Sometimes I just wish you surrounded yourself with more mature people."

"Well, of all of my friends, Austin is the _most _mature."

"Which worries me." Lester says, "I mean, they're the ones that talked you into going on this trip anyways."

"Come on, dad. It's a _school _trip. What's the worst that could happen?"

Lester opens his mouth to speak when Ally cuts him off,

"Don't answer that." she says, removing her leather jacket.

* * *

Ally's POV

I lay back on the bed with a sigh. I'm tired. I just finished packing. I also have to get up at 6 am. That's the part about tomorrow that I'm not looking forward to the most. I turn off the lamp on the night stand next to my bed, then snuggle underneath the covers of my bed. I let out a small hum as I slowly fall asleep.

Ally's Dream POV

_I'm flying. I can feel it. I'm soaring through the air. I hear music._

**_And we were tryin' funny things_**

**_And we were smokin' funny things_**

**_Making love out by the lake_**

**_To our favorite song_**

_I then realize that I'm on a plane. People are talking, they look panicked. I can't hear them because the music is all I can hear, but I can tell that some people are screaming. I feel my stomach dip, but I don't know what's going on. I turn and see Austin next to me. He's talking to me, but I can't hear what he's saying because of the music._

**_Drinkin' whiskey out the bottle_**

**_Not thinkin' 'bout tomorrow_**

_I then look out the window, and see the ground coming up towards the plane at an accelerating rate._

**_Singin' Sweet Home Alabama_**

**_All summer long..._**

_That's the last thing I hear before I rip the headphones out and let out a scream of my own as I realize that I'm falling._

_BAM!_

_Bodies jerk forward, and my vision is taken away by something warm and wet that surrounds me. Water. I lift my head up, and get a gasp for air._

_"Ally!" I hear. It sounds distant, yet so near. I look to my right and see Austin, looking at me._

_"I'm gonna get you out of here!" he says. The water is only up to his neck, though I can barley come up out of it._

_I cough, "Austin!"_

_"I'm gonna get you out if here." he repeats. He starts searching for something._

_"I can't-" but I get cut off my a coughing fit, "I can't breathe!"_

_Austin turns back to me, then without another warning, presses his lips to mine. I'm taken back. Is he kissing me?! No. He's giving me a breath of air. We apart and he looks at me, "You're gonna be okay. I've just gotta find something to cut the seat belts with. Hang in there." he says. I nod._

_He starts looking around, then notices the broken window next to me, water slowly gushing through it. He looks at me. He takes a breath, then leans in and gives me another breath of air before the water goes over my head. I see Austin take one last breath before the water goes over his head as well. He reaches over, reaching for the broken window. I then realize what he's doing. I reach over, and break a piece of glass off of the window, careful not to cut myself. I hand the glass to Austin. He leans down, and starts cutting my seatbelt with the glass, cutting his hand in the process, though he doesn't seem to notice. _

_He cuts me free. I squirm out as Austin starts cutting himself free. He looks up, then moves his arm, motioning for me to get out of here. I shake my head no, not wanting to leave him. He keeps cutting, and I start feeling dizzy. I'm not sure how much longer I can hold my breath. Austin cuts himself free and discards the piece of glass. He grabs on to me and pulls me out. That's when I realize something. Austin and I were seated in the very back of the plane. The middle and the front of the plane are gone._

_Let me say that again. The middle and the front of the plane are GONE. We swim up to wear the middle of the plane would be, and suddenly feel a sharp pain in my leg._

_Everything goes dark._

Reality, Ally's POV

I wake up, breathing heavily and covered in sweat. Once I realize that what I experienced was only a dream, I slowly lay back down, though I don't sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey hey everybody! How are all of my lovely fans doing on this wonderful day? **

**I am SUPER excited for this chapter because this is when the action starts, haha! Who's excited? I know I am!**

**WHO ELSE IS TOO IMPATIENT TO WAIT AN ENTIRE FREACKING MONTH FOR THE NEW AUSTIN AND ALLY SEASON?! An entire month before we FINALLY get some REAL Auslly. Damn...**

**Okay, well, I own no references used. Leggo!**

Austin's POV

Ally throws her bag in the back seat, then gets in the passenger side of my car.

"What the hell happened to you?" I ask.

Ally was wearing black sweat pants, flip flops, a white tank top, and an orange hoodie. She had her hair in a side braid, and had no makeup on. She glared at me after my comment, and that's when I noticed that her eyes were red. I also noticed that her finger nails were bitten off and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hello to you too." she deadpans.

"Sorry...But that's not an answer to my question." I say.

Ally rolls her eyes, "I didn't get much sleep last night. I guess I'm just a bit stressed about the flight and all. But it's a damn good thing I'm wearing sweats. I'm not sure if I'd be able to handle six hours on a plane in a skirt and heels." she says.

I laugh, "You'll be fine." I say, "God, we better get going so we won't be late." I say. I start driving to the school, "You know, I don't think I've ever seen you without makeup before." I state randomly.

"You haven't?"

"I don't think so." I say. I see Ally blush out of the corner of my eye, "Don't do that. You're still just as beautiful as you are _with _makeup. You look more...natural." I say.

That makes Ally blush even more, "Thanks." she says.

I smile and keep driving. Ally and I sit in a comfortable silence for a while until we reach the school. I park the car, then Ally and I get out and grab our things. They told us to pack a week's worth of clothing, a sleeping bag just in case, and anything else we're going to need. Ally and I put our things where everyone else put them in front of the bus, then we found Trish and Dez.

"Hey guys!" I say.

"Hey." Trish greets. She looks over at Ally, "Ally...you look...wow..." she says, faking a smile. Ally rolls her eyes.

"Yeah. You look you got hit by a truck." Dez says. We all glare at him.

"Thank you, Dez." Ally says, sarcastically.

"Okay, whatever. My question then, for you is, _why _do you look like you got hit by a truck?" Trish asks.

"I didn't get much sleep last night. Stressing about the flight and all."

"What do you mean?" Dez asks her.

"Well...Call me crazy, but I can't help but think that something is going to happen today. Something bad." Ally says.

"Can I be honest?" I ask, "I mean, I don't wanna worry you anymore than you already are, but I've kinda had that feeling too..." I say.

"Oh, relax. You've just got the pre-flight jitters." Dez says.

"For once, I agree with Dez. Everything is going to be fine." Trish says.

About fifteen minutes later, we start boarding the bus. It wouldn't be that long of a drive to the airport. Only about half an hour.

* * *

I see Ally at the back of the plane, already completely away from planet earth as she is so involved in the book that she's reading. She's sitting alone, in a window seat. I roll my eyes-typical Ally-and head back there.

"Is this seat taken?" I ask.

"No, you can-" Ally looks up from her book, "Oh! Hey, Austin. Yeah, you can sit here." she says.

I nod, and sit in the middle seat next to her. I look at the book she's reading, "You're reading 'Lord of the Flies' again?"

"Yes! You haven't read it?"

"No, see I have this thing called a life." I say.

Ally rolls her eyes, "Very funny." She deadpans, "But I'll have you know, Lord of the Flies is amazing! It's about this group of British school boys who end up on a deserted island when their plane crashes."

"Well, no wonder you're so stressed about this flight. You've been reading too much." I say, "And why is it called Ltd of the Flies if it's about people stranded on an island?"

"Well, I don't want to all spoil too much in the unlikely change you'll actually read it," Ally starts, "But it's about how these boys go crazy and turn against each other while trying till survive on this island that they're trapped on. 'Lord of the Flies' is actually a literal translation of 'Beezlebub' which is the name for the devil in the Judeo-Christian tradition that is considered to be the embodiment of pure evil."

I raise an eyebrow,"And all this time I've seen you add such a pleasant person."

Ally rolls her eyes.

Ally's POV

It's about half an hour into the flight. The plane is over the ocean for the most part, aside from a couple of small islands here and there. We're aloud to have electronics turned on now, so I grab my mp3 player, plug in my headphones, and put them on. The first song that comes on is "All Summer Long" by Kid Rock.

_It was 1989 _

_My thoughts were short_

_My hair was long_

_Caught somewhere between a boy_

_And man_

_She was seventeen_

_And she was far from in between_

_It was Summertime in Northern Michigan_

The plane suddenly jolts to the side, making me and everyone else jump. It must just be some turbulence.

_And we were tryin' different things_

_And we were smokin' funny things_

_Making love out by the lake_

_To our favorite song_

As I look around the plane, everyone looks panicked, scared. I can't hear anything because of the music, but I can tell that people are screaming by the way that their mouths are open, and I don't think they're yawning. I feel my stomach do a dip as I get the sensation of going down, but I don't know what's going on. I look at Austin next to me, and he appears to be saying something to me, but I can't tell what he's trying to say because of the music.

_Drinkin' whiskey out the bottle_

_Not thinkin' 'bout tomorrow_

I then finally decide to look out my window to see if it's something going on outside. I see the earth coming up to the plane at an accelerating rate, but then I realize that the earth isn't coming up.

The plane is going down.

_Singin' Sweet Home Alabama_

_All Summer Long..._

That's the last thing I hear before I rip the headphones out and let out a scream of my own as I realize what's going on.

BAM!

Bodies jerk forward, and suddenly, I'm upside down, and the sun hits my eyes. I get the sensation of flying, and then I see blue. The next thing I know, I'm under water. It's warm, and it's salty. I lift my head up, out of the water and into the air, gasping for a breath.

"Ally!" I hear. It sounds distant, yet so near. I look to my right and see Austin, looking at me.

"I'm gonna get you out of here!" he says. The water is only up to his neck, but since I'm shorter, my head barely comes up out of the water.

I cough, spitting water out in the process, "Austin!"

"I'm gonna get you out of here." he repeats. He starts searching for something.

"I can't-" but I get cut off my going into another coughing fit when salt water enters my mouth, "I can't breath!" I finally choke out.

Austin turns to look at me, then without another warning, presses his lips to mine. I'm taken back. Is he kissing me?! No. He's giving me a breath of air. We come apart, "You're gonna be okay. I've just gotta find something to cut the seat belts with. Hang in there." he says. I nod.

He starts looking around, then notices the broken window next to me, water slowly gushing through it. He looks at me. He takes another breath, then leans in and gives me another breath of air before the water goes over my head. The salt stings, but I force myself to open my eyes. I see Austin take one last breath before the water goes over his head as well. He opens his eyes and reaches over, reaching for the broken window. I then realize what he's doing. I reach over, and break a piece of glass off of the window, careful not to cut myself. I hand the glass to Austin. He leans down, and starts cutting my seat belt with the glass, cutting his hand in the process, though it seems like he doesn't even notice!

He cuts me free. i squirm out as Austin starts cutting himself free. He looks up, then moves his arm, motioning for me to get out of here. I shake my head no, not wanting to leave without him. He keeps cutting, and I'm starting to feel dizzy. I'm not sure how much longer I can hold my breath. Austin cuts himself free and discards the piece of glass. He grabs on to me and pulls me out. That's when I notice something. Austin and I were seated in the very back of the plane. The middle and front of the plane are gone.

Let me say that again. The middle and the front of the plane are GONE. We swim up to where the middle of the plane would be, and I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my leg. I jerk, and Austin looks back up at me. I see red. Blood. Austin keeps pulling me along. I start seeing spots, and everything is getting darker.

We swim out of the gap of the sinking plane, then start swimming upward. The pain in my leg is becoming unbearable. We're only a few feet from the surface. The closer we get, the more I feel like my lungs are going to collapse at any moment. We're so close. Inches to go. More pain. Centimeters. I feel as though I may pass out as my urge to breathe takes me over.

We break the surface, and we each take super huge breaths, gasping and coughing. Everything is blurry, and I can't quite see what's going on. I suddenly feel a pulling, then I realize that it's Austin pulling me to him. I know we're in the middle of the ocean, but I wrap my arms around him and start sobbing.

"Austin it hurts! My leg, it hurts!" I cry.

Austin pushes me forward slightly, his hands remaining on my shoulders.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay. Okay, we're gonna be okay. Um..." Austin starts looking around, then stops, "Oh my God..." he says.

I turn around to see what he's looking at. About fifty yards away is-what I believe to be-an island.

And the remainder of the plane.

The back portion of the plane that Austin and I were in must have gotten thrown into the water at the force of the landing.

"Come on." Austin says. He pulls me over to a large piece of scrap metal that was floating in the water. I lean against it, resting in the water. My body goes limp, and if it weren't for the severe pain in my leg, I could seriously fall asleep here. Austin leans on it too, gasping for breath.

"The longer we stay here, the further we're gonna drift out." Austin says.

"Yeah...I know." I say, between breaths, "We have to see if anyone else survived."

Austin looks down, "I don't think anyone else from our section of the plane did."

I nod. I look down, and see Austin is holding something, "What do you have?" I ask.

"I grabbed two or three bags. I knew we were over islands, and that if we got out of that plane, we'd most likely end up on one of them. Wanted to be prepared."

"Damn, you're good in a crisis." I say.

Austin almost smirks, but shakes it off, knowing that this is not the time for it, "Okay, we've got to swim over there. Are you gonna be okay?"

I nod, "I think so."

"Okay." Austin says, nodding. We let go of the scrap metal and start swimming up to the shore, avoiding any of the floating remains of the back of the plane. The pain in my leg is awful. I'm swimming slowly, and Austin is a couple yards ahead of me. He stops, noticing how far behind him I am. He starts swimming back over to me.

"Austin...what are you-"

"I'm not leaving you." Austin says, cutting me off, "Come on, we're almost there." he reassures me.

I nod. We continue to swim, and in a couple of minutes, mine and Austin's feet can touch the ground. I sigh in relief at this, and so does he. He grabs my hand and pulls me up to the sand. As soon as we get to the dry land, I practically collapse. Austin drops the bags he grabbed and catches me before I hit the ground.

I breathe for a second, then, "AAAHHHHHHH!" I finally cry out.

I needed that.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay, okay?" Austin says.

I nod, starting to cry again, though I'm not sure if I ever really stopped.

"Take off your jacket." Austin says.

I don't question him. I take it off and hand it to him. Austin moves over to the side that my injured leg is on, which is my right. He lifts up my sweats to reveal the gash on my leg, which must have been caused by me somehow scraping it against something sharp back on the plane.

I start screaming at the top of my lungs as I'm actually able to SEE the wound that is causing me all of this pain, and now sand is getting in it. Where are we even?!

"Ally, calm down!" Austin says, "You're gonna be okay." he says, suddenly giving me a soft kiss on the lips, "You're gonna be okay." he repeats, almost at whisper level.

I'm taken back a bit, but I nod, believing him.

He starts ripping my jacket into shreds, "This is gonna hurt." he says. He takes one of the shreds and starts wrapping it around my leg, and he does so with the others as well. He presses down on it, and the blood soaks through the already-wet-fabric and on to Austin's hands, but he doesn't seem to notice nor care.

"You kissed me." I say in disbelief.

Austin looks up at me, "What?" he asks.

"You kissed me." I repeat, still in disbelief.

Austin blinks, and is about to say something when,

"Hello?!" We hear.

Austin stands up, "Somebody help us!" he calls.

We see a girl appear out of the forest, and she runs over to us. As she nears, we see that it's Kira Starr.

"Oh my God." she says, hugging Austin. She kneels down and hugs me too, "What happened?!"

"I hurt my leg!" I say, still sobbing.

"Hey, it's okay. You're okay." Austin says, putting his arms around me. I lay my head on his shoulder, then in his lap. I hear more voices, and they get nearer and nearer, but I don't see who they belong to because I pass out before I get the chance to.

**HA! I'm so evil aren't I? REVIEW! Tell me what you think, and what you believe will happen next! Love ya'lls!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey hey! How is everyone?**

**So, from here on out, there is going to be at least a little bit of action in every chapter and a few lemons here and there. ;) Who's excited?! I am! I am! I am! Haha!**

**Okay, whatever. I own no references used. Let's do this!**

Ally's POV

I wake up when I feel a stinging sensation in my leg. I sit up and hiss, "Ow..." I say. I look up and see Trish, taking the cloth off of the cut on my leg, "Trish!" I exclaim, hugging her, "Oh my God, thank God you're okay!"

"Yes, I'm fine." Trish says, "So far, there's you, Austin, me, and Kira. Hope you don't mind, but I kind of had to cut those sweats into shorts so I could get to your cut." Trish says.

I look down. The gash went from my knee to my upper thigh on the side of my right leg. Trish had cut the pant leg so that it now goes up to my upper thigh.

"I'm going to use the remainder of the fabric around your leg. The remainder of your jacket is now stained in blood." Trish says.

"That bad, huh?" I ask.

Trish nods.

"Where are Austin and Kira?" I ask.

"They went back to the crash sight to..." Trish trails off.

"Look for survivors?" I ask.

Trish nods.

"How long have I been out?"

"Not long. About fifteen minutes." Trish says, continuing to wrap the new fabric around my leg.

"God, can you believe any of this actually happened?" I ask.

"No. But who could?" Trish asks.

I nod.

"Ally!" I hear. Trish and I turn and see Austin and Kira with...four other people! Trish helps me stand up and we run over to them. With Austin and Kira are Dez, Cassidy, Dallas, and Elliot. Trish and I hug them all, happy to see more people.

"Did you guys find anyone else?" Trish asks after we finish our round of hugging each other.

They all look at each other, "We found lots of people, but...they were the only ones alive." Kira says.

There's a long pause. We all just stare at each other.

"Where are we?" Trish finally asks.

"Who knows?" Cassidy says.

"What are we gonna do?" Dez asks.

There's a pause, "I have an idea." I say, "It's a crazy one, but if we all work together, it'll work." I say.

"At this point, I'm willing to try anything." Elliot says.

"Yeah, me too." Dallas.

"Okay, well, we don't know how long we're going to be here...where ever 'here' is. Which means that, in the mean time, we're going to need supplies, clothes, etc. We're going to have to go back to the crash sight and take bags from the plane." I say.

Austin looks at everyone else, "That's not a bad idea." he says.

Everyone nods in agreement.

"Okay. The guys and I will go back and fourth from here and the crash sight. Guys, we're going to be looking for carry-ons _and _the luggage underneath the plane. We'll figure out how to get to the luggage somehow. Girls, you stay here with Ally and go through whatever we bring back."

"Okay. Girls, we're going to organize everything we find from clothes to toiletries and separate them by which ever gender will use it. We'll also need to find things to carry water in. There has to be fresh water around here somewhere." Ally says.

"We'll also bring back sleeping bags, because who knows how long we're going to be here, things we could use to start a fire, and we'll look for other survivors too." Austin says.

"Oh, for the fire thing, look for a pair of glasses, or anything glass for that matter." Ally says.

"Why?" Dez asks.

"We can use it to start a fire. Little thing I learned from 'Lord of the Flies'." Ally says.

"For once, Ally's over-obsessions with organizing and reading are going to come in handy." Trish says.

"Hey!" Ally says.

"Okay guys, let's go." Austin says.

"Good luck!" Cassidy says.

The guys nod, and turn back around, then start heading back to the plane. I almost collapse. I sit back down in the sand, and the girls sit next to me.

"What happened to your leg?" Cassidy asks.

"I cut it when Austin and I were swimming out of the plane."

"Swimming?!" Trish asks.

"Yeah. Did you guys not notice that the back of the plane is COMPLETELY missing?" I ask.

"Yeah, but we didn't know it got thrown into the ocean!" Kira says.

"Yeah, it was a pretty close call." I say, "But if it weren't for Austin...I'd be dead." I say, realizing it as I say it.

"Well, you're really important to Austin. He'd let himself die before he'd let something happen to you." Trish says.

"He cut me out of my seat belt before his own, and he even wanted me to get out of there before he cut himself out. But I didn't want to leave him." I say.

"Ohhh...I know that look." Cassidy says.

"What?" I ask.

"Ally's got a crush, Ally's got a crush!" Kira sing-songs.

"Shut up! I do not!" I say.

"Oh, come on. If he kissed you again, like when you guys were dating, what would you do?" Trish asks.

I blink.

"What?" Kira asks.

"Well...When Austin and I first got to the shore, right before Kira found us, I was panicking about my leg, and...Austin kissed me. I guess just to calm me down."

"Are you serious?" The three of them ask in unison.

I nod, "Yeah, and-" but I cut myself off when I see the guys coming back, each of them with a couple of bags. Trish, Cassidy, and Kira run over and take the bags from them.

"Hey, Ally," Elliot says, "Look what I found." he sing-songs, holding up a pair of glasses. He tosses them to me.

"Yes! Now we can start a fire. Trish, Cassidy, go and find something we can burn, but stay nearby and don't get lost." I advise, "Kira and I will start going through the bags. Guys, go back to the plane and just grab a couple more things. If we need anything more, we'll have you go back another time." I say.

The guys nod and head back. Trish and Cassidy head into the forest.

"Okay, lets start off by putting things in different suitcases. Guys' stuff over here, girls' stuff over here." I tell Kira.

She nods. There were a couple of sleeping bags that we set aside. We then open the suitcases and do exactly as I instructed.

Trish and Cassidy come out a few minutes later, "We got a couple of branches off of some trees." Trish says.

"Cool. Set them aside from now, we'll start a fire later. For now, start helping Kira and I. Guys' stuff over here, girls' stuff over there." I say.

Trish and Cassidy nod and start helping us out. The guys come back about ten minutes later-though I wouldn't know, as we have nothing to see the time with-with a couple more sleeping bags and duffle bags. I tell them the same thing I told the girls, and they nod and start helping out.

I wince, biting my lip as my leg hurts really badly.

"You okay, Ally?" Dallas asks. Everyone looks over at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I fib.

"You don't look fine." Elliot says.

Austin looks over at me, "Does your leg hurt?"

"A little bit, but I'll be fine." I say.

"Why don't you take a break for a few minutes?" Dez asks.

"Yeah, Ally. We'll manage." Cassidy says.

I pause, "Okay." I say, reluctantly, "I wish I knew what time it was."

"I think my watch still works." Dallas says, "It's almost two thirty according to this." he says.

"I wish we had some food...I kinda lost my breakfast on the way down." Cassidy says.

"Here. Munch on these." Elliot says, tossing her a bag of airplane pretzels.

"Thanks." Cassidy says. She up poems the bag and starts eating whilst continuing to organize.

"How much food is there?" Kira asks.

"Depending on how long we'll be here, enough to last is about a week." Dez says.

There's a long silence before I finally say what needs to be said, "Okay, I guess I'll be the one to address the elephant in the room...Or...On the island," I start, "Um, anyways. We all have the same thing on our mind. What if we don't get rescued?"

Everyone stops what they're doing and looks over at me.

"None of us know." Austin says. Everyone turns to him.

"We'll just have to make the best of a bad situation." Trish says.

"That's probably the best and only answer there is." I say.

Everyone nods, and turns back to the bags, going through everything.

Austin stands and walks over to me, "How're you feeling?" he asks.

"I-I've been better." I say, looking down at my hands, thinking back to what he did earlier to 'calm me down'.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say.

Austin nods, "Do you really think you'll be able to start a fire? How long is it gonna take?"

"I don't know, but if we're gonna be here all night...or longer...we're gonna need it." I say, "Do you want me to get started on it?" I ask.

"If you can." Austin says.

"Trust me, I can. Meanwhile, keeping looking through that stuff. Look for anything we could use to carry water in." I say.

Austin nods and heads back to the others. I stand and grab a couple of the branches that Trish and Cassidy got. I bring it out on the beach a bit more, but far enough back that the tide won't get it once the sun goes down. Within a few minutes I have all of the branches in a pile, and I'm holding the glasses over them, the sun shining through them.

It takes a few minutes, but I eventually get a small flame going on the branches. I put the glasses on my head and pump my fist in the air, "Yes!" I exclaim. Everyone looks over at me and smiles when they see that I got a fire going, "Ha! Put that in your juice box and suck it!" I say.

They all laugh, "Nice job, Ally." Dallas says.

"Thank you." I say.

"So, we've got enough sleeping bags for all of us in case we're here...a while, plenty of clothes and toiletries separated by gender use as you said, and a couple of water bottles." Elliot says.

"That's probably what we should look for next." I say, standing back up. Everyone else stands up too, "There should be a pond in there somewhere." I say, pointing to the woods.

"Well, then what are we waiting for? Let's go." Cassidy says.

We all nod and head into the forest, stepping over twigs and bushes and roots; ducking under branches and terrifyingly large spider webs. We all wince when we see this.

"Oh dear God." Kira says.

We push through thickets and get poked and pushed. It's not the funnest experience, but we're sort of making a path for ourselves in case we have to come back in here, which we just might have to.

"Don't eat any of these berries. We don't know which ones are poisonous." I advise.

Austin's POV

"Fuck!" I curse as I trip over a tree root. I regain my composure and keep walking with the rest of the group.

"So...I'm assuming you guys didn't find any more survivors?" Trish asks.

"No..." Dez says.

"God, can you believe we ended up here?" Ally asks.

"Who could?" I ask.

"You know what the weirdest, and scariest thing is?" Dallas asks. We all stop to look at him, "No one knows. Our parents think we're on our way to Brazil, and so does everyone else. Think about what it's going to be like, when and if we don't come home next week..." he says.

We all pause, taking this in. It hadn't really occurred to any of us.

Ally clears her throat, "Well, um...Let's keep moving." she says, "Just be careful. We don't know what kinds of things could be living here." she says.

We keep walking, taking in this beautiful but deadly scenery.

"Wait," Cassidy suddenly says. We all stop, "Listen." she says.

We all shut up and listen, trying to figure out what Cassidy is hearing. I suddenly perk up, hearing it too, "Do you guys hear that?" I ask.

Everyone smiles and nods, "Come on!" I say, turning right and taking off running. I didn't realize how much I was dying of thirst until the mention of water came up. At the moment, my mouth still tastes like salt.

And the remainder of Ally's lip gloss.

I push that aside as we reach a pool of water with a really big water fall filling it.

"Oh my God!" Elliot says.

"Ah!" Kira says happily, not hesitating to jump in the water.

"Kira!" Ally says, "You don't know what's in there!" she says.

Kira comes up, soaked, "The water is see-through. There's nothing in here but a couple of rocks." she says.

We all look at each other smiling, knowing that we've found another safe place.

**Okie dokie. So, they're getting settled on the island. I promise, Auslly will start happening a little bit more in the next chapter. I already have it perfectly planned out! Ah! So excited!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hey hey hey hey! Was' up?! Okay so, today is when we start a bit more Auslly! Ah! This is going to be a very sweet, romantic, and fluffy chapter and I am so so excited for it! I've been planning this chapter for seriously a week and now I finally get to write it! Haha! Who else is excited, because I am very very much!**

**Okay, enough with the jibba jabba. I own no references used. Let's go!**

Austin's POV

The sun was slowly setting over the horizon, making the sky a beautiful combination of orange and purple. We all had sleeping bags around the fire, and we were just kind of talking. None of us ate very much, because we don't know how long we're going to be here, so we want to save the amount of food that we have while we have it. It's kind of a scary thought. None of us know how long we're going to be here.

"So, should we like, start building shelters? I mean like, what if it rains?" Dez asks.

"Well, for all we know, we could be rescued tomorrow. I'd say we give it a week before we actually start...settling in at this place, and hope that it doesn't rain between now and then." I say.

Everyone nods.

"Today was a really scary day." Kira says.

We all nod.

"Someone has to come find us. A helicopter will fly over and see the crash sight or something." Ally says.

"Maybe not. The plane crashed in the middle of the woods. And like Dallas said before, none of our relatives or anyone else knows that the plane crash. They all think we're in Brazil. Next week, they'll be expecting a plane to bring us back, and there won't be one. By then, the vegetation in the woods will at least _start _to grow around and adjust to the plane being there." Elliot says.

We all nod.

"You guys are really lucky." Trish says, looking at Ally and I, "Ally, you really owe him for saving your ass." she says.

Ally laughs, and looks over at me, "I guess I do, huh?"

I smile, "No, you don't." I say. _Actually, you could forget about me kissing you today, _I think to myself.

"Well, on the bright side, we get one hell of a view." Dallas says, referring to the sunset.

"Yeah, it's really nice." Cassidy agrees.

I nod, I look up, seeing millions of stars in the sky, "Woah, guys look!" I say, pointing up.

Everyone looks up at the sky, "Woah..." they say in unison.

"Kinda nice not having all the city lights around here." Trish says.

"Hell yeah. They're blocking all of the stars." Ally says.

We all nod.

"We can do this." Dez suddenly says.

We all nod again, agreeing with him.

"We're just gonna have to work together." Kira says.

"Yeah. And back to what Elliot said, everyone thinks we're in Brazil, and for another week, they're _going _to think that. Which means that we're most likely going to be here for _at least _that amount of time." Ally says, "Which means that we should all get the best sleep we can, because we've got a big day tomorrow."

We all nod, say our 'good nights', then lay down in the sleeping bags. Sand isn't the most comfortable thing to sleep in, but it'll do.

* * *

I wake up. I don't know what time it is, but it's a lot cooler than it was. About 75 degrees. I stretch, and look at the horizon. The sun has barely risen, and the sound of the waves on the ocean crashing on the shore is really relaxing. I do my best to shake the sand out of my hair, but it doesn't do me very good. I let out a sigh, wondering what we're going to do with ourselves while we're here.

"Morning." I hear.

I jump, and turn around to see Ally.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." she says.

I smile, "It's fine." I say.

"God, it's a little chilly out." she says. She reaches over, not letting the sleeping bag go past her chest, and grabs a hoodie out of one of the suitcases and puts it on. That's when I realize that she'd taken her shirt off the night before-and I don't blame her because it was really hot-and was just in her black bra. She zips up the jacket and sits up. She also grabs a brush out of another suitcase and starts brushing her hair.

"How's that cut on your leg?" I ask.

"It hurts like hell." Ally says, putting her hair in a bun, "But I have yet to look at the fucker." she says.

"Damn, I've never heard you talk like that." I say.

"And I've never been in a plane crash until yesterday. You do something new every day." Ally says, putting her hands down from her hair. She uncovers herself from the sleeping bag. She's only in shorts now-she'd changed last night-so the gash on her leg was visible. She winces and hisses, "Ow..." she says.

I go over to her and kneel down next to her, "Yeah, it looks pretty bad." I say, "Can you move it?"

"Well yeah, but it hurts." she says.

I stand, then help her stand, and she winces doing so. I look down. It's starting to scar, but there are still parts of it that are open, and sand is getting in it. I suddenly get an idea. I grab another piece of torn up cloth, then look back up at her, "Come on." I tell her, gesturing for her to follow me.

"Austin, you don't have to-"

"I know, but I want to." I say.

Ally seems hesitant, then smiles and takes my hand, "What about the others?" she says, walking with me.

"They'll be fine." I assure her.

She nods, then we walk into the woods together.

* * *

We reach the pool of water in about fifteen minutes. I help Ally sit down on one of the rocks, and I do the same. She and I both stick our feet in the water.

"Wow, this isn't that cold for this early in the morning." she says.

"Well, it _is _starting to heat up a bit our here." I say.

Ally nods. I put the piece of cloth in the water, then start dabbing the cut on her leg. She winces and hisses.

"It hurts?"

"No, Austin, it feels just wonderful." she says sarcastically, "And you don't have to do this."

"Come on, Alls. You can barely move. You were leaning on my shoulder the entire time we were walking here, I practically had to carry you. You wouldn't be able to do this yourself, and you need to make sure that that cut doesn't get infected." I say.

Ally sighs, but doesn't say anything more. I keep softly running the cloth over her leg.

Ally's POV

I'll admit, this is really nice and sweet of Austin to do, but I can't help but feel like he's pushing away the fact that he kissed me yesterday.

The gash goes really high up my leg, up my thigh. Austin seems hesitant and first, but when I don't object, he slowly dabs the cloth over the gash on my thigh as well. He doesn't look up at me as he does so. At least nothing seems too awkward-aside from the fact that Austin practically has his hand on my thigh-because I really wouldn't want that to happen. But I have a very strong feeling that when and if we go home, things are going to be really different between us.

And because of that, I can't help myself, "Austin?" I ask.

"Yeah?" Austin asks, ringing the cloth out before he puts it on my leg again.

"It's just, I...I-I have to ask, um...W-why did you kiss me yesterday?"

Austin completely freezes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's okay." he says, coming back into reality, "Um...In all honesty..." he starts. He sighs. He looks up so that his eyes meet mine, "I though we were gonna die yesterday." he says.

I nod, "I did too." I say.

"And...you were panicking, and...I was panicking...but I didn't want to see you like that. So, I...kissed you to calm you down. It was a...weird way of me telling you not to worry, even though we both were." he says.

I feel my heart sink to my stomach. For a moment, I thought he was going to say that he still had feelings for me...I think I might too, but I'm not sure...

"Oh..." I say, after a couple moments of silence, "So...you kissed me to calm me down. Not...Not because...you still have feelings for me." I state.

Austin nods, looking down.

I look down too, "Oh." I say, silently.

Austin suddenly sets the cloth down, puts his head in his hands, pulls his hair, then looks back up, smiling and giving a small laugh.

"What?" I ask.

He sighs, "I thought you knew me better than that." he says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Nothing, it's just..." he starts, "I thought you knew me well enough to know when I'm lying." he says.

I pause, "So..."

"So, yeah. I though we were gonna die that day. I though I was never going to be able to see your face again. Hear your voice. Touch you. I though I was never going to get that again...So I kissed you because I thought it was my last chance to." he admits.

I blink, "So, you..._do _still have feelings for me." I state.

Austin sighs, "Yeah, I guess..." he says, almost at whisper level.

There's a pause. Neither one of us moves, or says anything. We both just look down at our hands. In all honesty, I'm not sure how I feel about Austin. I mean, I _might _like him, but yesterday when he kissed me, I was distracted. I wasn't able to think, or you know...concentrate. I _would _like to _know _if I still have feelings for him, and at the moment, considering the situation we're in, there's only one way to find out.

"Austin?" I start.

"Yeah?" Austin asks, still not looking up.

I pause, pondering how I should put this. Finally, I settle with, "Kiss me."

Austin blinks, then looks up at me, "What?" he asks.

I swallow, "Kiss me again." I say.

Austin looked at me like I was a crazy person, then suddenly leaned in and softly pressed his lips to mine. Our mouths moved in sync, and I suddenly realized how much I was enjoying myself. I smiled into the kiss, wrapping my arms around Austin's neck. I felt Austin smile too as he realized what was happening. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He licked my lips, wanting access, which I granted. He slipped his tongue in my mouth and I couldn't help but gasp. This was a whole new thing to me, but I liked it.

Austin lifted me up so that I was straddling him on his lap. We broke the kiss, and he starting trailing them down my neck, lightly sucking as he did so. I through my head back and moaned at the sensation, "Oh, God, Austin..."

No One's POV

Hearing her moan his name nearly through him off the edge right then and there. But he knew Ally better than that. She wasn't going to be ready for something like that for a while now.

Austin pulled back, looking into her eyes. He thought to himself, Ally wouldn't want to have sex, she's wouldn't be ready for that. But who's to say that they couldn't do...something else? They pressed their foreheads against each other, both of them breathing heavily. Austin smirked at her, and Ally's eyes slightly widened.

"Uh oh. I know that look. Should I be scared?" she asks.

"Depends on your opinion." Austin says. He looks over at the pond, then back at her, "Care to take a swim?" he asked, smirk increasing.

Ally's eyes widened, "Um..."

"Hey, listen," Austin said, "I won't...I won't touch you anywhere, or do anything that'll make you uncomfortable, okay? I promise. I just wanna...see you."

"What a romantic way of saying you want me to strip." Ally said, sarcastically. She pecked Austin's lips again, "Okay. Here is my deal," she says, "I'll let you 'see me', as long as I get to 'see you' too...and as long as you keep your promise..."

Austin smiles, "I've got no problem with that, baby." he says, almost at whisper level.

Ally nodded. They kissed again, their hands traveling each other's bodies. Austin unzipped the jacket Ally was wearing and through it off, revealing her black lace bra. Her cheeks slightly reddened, but she new she'd have to deal with it. Though, she couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. She was about to get naked in front of a boy for the first time. She couldn't help but feel self conscious, with a bunch of 'what if' thoughts flying through her head.

Austin took off his shirt and through it near Ally's jacket. They pressed their lips together again. Austin put his hands on Ally's waist and slowly moves them down to her white shorts. He fumbled with the button and zipper a bit, before sliding them off, and throwing them into the growing pile of clothes. Ally started working on his shorts, unbuttoning and unzipping them as well. Those too, were thrown into the pile of clothes. This left them in just their underwear.

Austin's hands slowly moved up to the clasp of Ally's bra.

"I don't want to feel self-conscious around you." Ally whispers.

"Do you?" Austin asks.

Ally shrugs, "A little, I guess." she says, softly.

Austin leans in and kisses her cheek, "Don't." he whispers in her ear. He unclasps the bra, and slides it off of her, "because you're beautiful." he says, adding the bra to the pile.

"You haven't even looked at me." Ally objects.

Austin kisses her temple, "Don't have to...I already know that you're beautiful." he says.

Ally smiles. She reaches up and releases her hair from it's bun, letting it fall down to her shoulders, "Hmm..." Ally hums. She reaches down to the waist band of Austin's boxers and slowly removes them. Austin's hands were on her back, as she requested, not touching her anywhere that would make her uncomfortable. Ally through the boxers away with the rest of their discarded clothes as their lips met again. They came apart, and Austin looked down at Ally, as if to be asking for permission. Ally nodded. Austin slowly removed her panties and tossed them to the pile. Right now, Ally was _so _tempted to cross her legs and fold her arms over her chest as she felt his eyes on her.

"I know what you're thinking," Austin whispers into her ear, "But don't...Don't think like that." he says.

Ally swallows, "I believe you offered me a swim." she says.

"I did, didn't I?" Austin says. He grabs her hand, gently, then yanks her into the water with him! Ally comes up, gasping, to find Austin laughing, both of them soaked.

"Austin Monica Moon!" Ally exclaims, "That was NOT funny!"

"Yes it wa-" but Austin gets cut off by her splashing him. Austin just looks at her, "Oh," he says, "So that's how it's gonna be." he states, playfully.

"Bring it, bitch!" Ally says, splashing him again, then swimming away.

"Oh, no you don't!" Austin exclaims, smiling and swimming after her. He catches up to her quickly and takes her in his arms.

"Ah! No!" Ally exclaims, smiling and laughing.

"I've got you now!" Austin exclaims. He turns Ally around so that she's facing him. His face softens. Ally blushes when she catches him looking down at her chest. His eyes come back up to meet hers, "God, you're beautiful." he whispers in astonishment.

Ally pauses, "I want to get back together." she says.

"Well, I was kinda hoping we were considering we've been making out for the last twenty minutes and we're both naked in a pond, so..."

Ally laughs and swats his chest. She then grabs his hands under the water and looks up at him, "You're really amazing, you know that? Not very many guys would do this, and then...not..." she trails off.

"Well, that's because I really like you, and I don't want you to run away kicking and screaming...especially because you have the perfect place to kick me right about now." he says.

Ally smiles and looks down, "I do, don't I?" she asks, "Don't worry. I'll play nice if you play nice." she says.

"God, you're sexy." Austin says, pressing his lips to hers again. Ally smiles, and runs her hands through his hair. She was still a bit hesitant, but she wrapped her arms around Austin's neck and pulled herself towards him so that their bare chests were pressed up against each other.

The kiss suddenly got slower, and more serious. Austin's hands roamed her back, keeping his promise to her. Ally ran her hands through his hair. The water was warm, and they had the sun shining down on them, but they both got goosebumps at each other's slightest touch.

"Mmmm...Austin..." Ally moaned.

"God, Ally..." Austin whispered against her lips. They came apart, breathing heavily. Austin looked down at the beauty he now had the privilege to call his girlfriend. He wanted to tell her, he _desperately _wanted to, but he was afraid that what he had to say would scare her away...but she deserved to know, "A-Ally, I haven't been completely honest with you." he starts.

Ally pauses, "What do you mean?" she asks, starting to feel worried.

Austin grabs her hands and holds them in his, then leans down and kisses her softly. When they come apart, they press their foreheads against each other's, "I love you." he whispers.

Ally's stomach did a loop-di-loop, but in a good way. She closed her eyes and smiled. She let out a soft hum, "Hm...I love you too." she says.

"I'm _in _love with you." Austin confesses.

Ally opens her eyes and her face grows serious, "I know." she says, "To be fair, I haven't been so truthful to you either." she says. She wraps her arms around his torso, and he laid his hands on her back, "I'm in love with you too." she said at a level that she was afraid he may not be able to hear over the roar of the water fall next to them. Her wondering was answered when she felt his grip tighten on her.

"You have no idea how much I needed to hear you say that." he says.

Ally looks up at him, "I think I have some idea." she says.

Austin smiles, then leans down and captures her lips with his once again.

**So, they didn't have sex-and to be honest, they won't for a while but we're getting there so don't give up on me yet-but they were naked in a pond on and island, so...what more do you want from me?**

**REVIEW IT UP BITCHES!**


	5. Chapter 5

ALLYS POV

Austin and I walk hands in hand to the beach every everyone else is, awake.

Cassidy looks up and sees us. Hey eyes widen, "There you are! Where the Fuck were you?!"

"Sorry. We were at the pond in the woods." Austin says.

"We are the first ones awake, so we...we're to explore." I say.

"What did you do ?" Kira asks.

"Oh you know, talked, got back together, looked and walked around, nothing that interesting." I say.

Everyone nods. I look up at Austin with a face that says 'Wait for it...'

Austin and I just started at them, both of us still holding hands. Suddenly, Trish's eyes widen and she gasps. Cassidy and Kira suddenly get it too, then Dallas and Elliot for it to, though didn't seem nearly as interested as the girls. After seriously fine minutes, Dec looks over at them.

"What are you guys staring at?" He asks.

"Dez! Did you not hear what she just said?!" Trish asks.

"I heard! She said they talked, got back together, and looked aro-...wait a minute!"

We all just laughed at him.

"So, when did this happen?" Cassidy asks.

I think, "I don't know. Twenty..." I look up at Austin, "Thirty minutes ago?"

He nods, "Yeah, that sounds about right." he says.

They all just blink, "Okay then." Kira says.

"Congratulations." Dez says.

"Thanks." Austin says, putting his arm around me.

"Well, at least we know you guys are safe. We were worried sick about you guys." Dallas says.

"Sorry, next time we'll let someone know." I say.

They all nod.

"So, who's up for airplane peanuts for breakfast?" Elliot asks.

* * *

A WEEK LATER, AUSTIN'S POV

I haven't been keeping track of how long we've been here, but Ally has, and today is the day that we were supposed to go back to Miami from Brazil. We all sit around the fire that we never let out, just thinking about what today is going to be like for the people back home. The people who don't know that we crashed, who don't know that we're on an island. Our parents are expecting us home today, as well as our teachers and our other classmates. And we're not going to be there. Hopefully then, they'll send out a search party for us, and we'll be rescued soon. We ran out of food from the airplane yesterday, and the girls just got back with some food that will be safe for us to eat. However, depending on how long we're going to be here, fruit may not be enough.

"Okay, so listen," I say. I stand next to Ally. She and I have both kind of-for lack of better words-taken the "leader" positions on the island, "Although everyone at home is going to realize we're missing today, we still don't know how long we're going to be on this island. Now, it's a good thing that Ally and the girls found some fruit that we can eat without having to worry about it being poisonous, but depending on how long we're going to be here, fruit may not be enough." I say.

Ally catches on, "I think what Austin is trying to say is, maybe we need to hunt..." she says, "I know it may be weird because none of us have ever really...killed anything before, but in all honesty, is may be our only choice at times."

"What are we going to hunt with? We have no weapons." Dallas points out.

"We can use sharp pieces of glass and metal from the crash sight." I say.

"And speaking of which, maybe we should get some of the actual luggage from the plane, because they'll be other things we need. For example, things like soap, or razors might be in the luggage that you aren't aloud to put in your carry on. And I'm pretty sure that us girls don't want hairy legs, and you guys don't want beards." Ally says.

"She has a good point." Trish says.

"Then it's settled. We'll all go to the crash sight. The girls will go through luggage on the plane, and the guys will get anything that can be used as a weapon, and at least _attempt _to hunt down something, then we'll cook it over the fire. It may be hard at first, but think of it this way. It's either kill, or _be _killed." I say.

Everyone nods, "We understand." Elliot says.

"Good. Let's head out." Ally says. Everyone stands and follows Ally and I. I take her hand and we start walking. Ally and I are doing pretty well together, though our main focus is survival.

We haven't been to the sight in a while, and the smell greets us long before the actual plane does. It smells light rotting flesh, but that's because that's exactly what it is. It's really hard, going there and seeing the face of someone you once knew, or maybe even just passed in the hallway once or twice, or borrowed a pencil from in class, seeing them dead. It's hard looking at dead Mrs. Hajek. She one of my favorite teachers, as well as everyone else's. Even looking at someone you didn't know, but knowing that they died such a horrible death, it's just...hard.

But I won't ever admit that.

Survival in itself is hard. All any of us want is to go home, and at the moment, the hope of some day getting there is what is motivating us to stay together so that we DO survive. That, and Ally in my case. All I want to do is protect her and my friends. Don't get me wrong, I care about the other people here too, but if I lost her, I can honestly say that I don't know what I would do with myself.

Ally grabs my hand, snapping me out of my thoughts, "How have you been holding up?" she asks.

"I could ask you the same thing." I say.

She gives a small smile, "I'm alright I guess. My leg doesn't hurt much anymore, but it itches like a bitch since it's healing." she says.

I chuckle, but then my smile falls, "I can't imagine what it's going to be like for our parents, getting that phone call that our plane landed, but we weren't on it."

Ally nods, looking down.

* * *

You know you're starting to go just a _little _bit crazy when you think to yourself how beautiful the red color of blood is when you see it...

* * *

MEANWHILE, ALLY'S POV

There are pigs, and lots of other species of wild-life here that we could use for food. The guys left a little while ago, and the girls and I managed to figure out how to get to the luggage.

"Okay, so again, organize everything by gender use. If you come across a razor, the pretty ones with bright colors are for girls. With body wash, or anything like that, the pretty smelling stuff is for girls. Also look for things like pads and tampons." I say.

Everyone nods, "Okay, I know we need to survive," Cassidy says, going through a suitcase, "But we still deserve to be regular teenagers, and that means we gossip. So, Ally, how did you and Austin get back together? You never really told us how it happened, just that it did." Cassidy says.

I blush, "Well...we were at the pond, and Austin was helping me with the gash on my leg. We were just...talking, and I kind of asked him why he kissed me on the beach, you know, when we first landed here. He said that he was just trying to calm me down. When I asked if he still had feelings for me...He admitted that he did. But I wasn't sure how I felt, so I told him to kiss me. He looked at me like I was crazy, but did it anyways. And...that's when I knew that I wanted to be with him again."

"Aww..." Kira and Cassidy say in unison.

"Bullshit." Trish says, "I know you, Ally. Something more than just a kiss happened there." she says.

Kira and Cassidy raise eyebrows at me.

"We did NOT have sex if that's what you're thinking so put it out of your head." I say, "No, we just kind of...*mumbles* skinny dipped..."

"Woah. Did I hear Ally Dawson say the words 'skinny' and 'dip' in the same sentence?" Kira asks.

"How can two hormonal teenagers of the opposite gender be naked in front of each other and not have sex?" Cassidy asks.

"Because Austin actually has respect for me." I say.

"Yeah, I guess that's a good excuse." Trish says.

"It's true!" I say, defensively, "We had this cute little splash fight, and then we just kind of...held each other for a while. It was really...sweet, and...tender. He didn't touch me or do anything that would make me feel uncomfortable, because Austin knows that I'm not ready for a sexual relationship yet. So, we just kind of held each other and he told me how beautiful he thought I was, and..." I trail off, smiling at the memory.

"And?" Kira asks.

I look down, remembering everything, "He told me he loved me..." I say, barely above whisper level.

There's a long silence, "Really?" Cassidy finally asks.

"Yeah..." I say, smiling to myself.

"Wow...I thought you guys were just screwing around...literally. I didn't know you were in love, and can you blame me? The last time you guys went out, it didn't work out as well as you'd hoped." Trish said.

"First of all, I can assure you, my cherry has not been popped. Second of all, maybe us landing on this island is a blessing disguise. For Austin and I, it's so we can finally be together without the stress of the paparazzi and music...Oh, I miss music...Anyways, and for all of us, it's so we can learn to work together, and make some new, needed friends." I say.

"I can agree with that. I barely knew you guys when we landed here, but now, it's almost like I've known you my whole life." Cassidy says.

"See? Everything is fine. Come on, let's get some more of these things together. I wonder how the boys are doing..." I say.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

"Wow..." Dallas says.

"We did it...Well, we helped but, I guess _you_ did it for the most part." Elliot says.

"You okay, man?" Dez asks.

I blink a few times, coming out of my trance. If I were in my normal state of mine, I'd be shrieking like a little girl in fear and disgust over the feeling of warm blood-especially that of another species-on my hands. But now, I'm not sure HOW I feel, especially since this is mostly MY doing.

"Um...Y-Yeah. I-I'm, I'm fine. Really. Let's just...skin and...gut this thing, and get it back to the beach where the fire is." I say.

ALLY'S POV

The girls and I walk back to the beach to see Dez, Dallas, and Elliot, cooking something large over the fire.

"Woah!" We all say in unison, setting the bags down.

"What is that?!" Trish asks.

"I think it's a pig." Dez says.

"Wow. Great find!" Cassidy says.

"Yeah." I say. I then notice something, "Where's Austin?"

The guys all look at each other, "He stayed at the pond...Wanted to wash up." Dallas says.

I'm confused at first, but then I notice that they all have some blood on them. They all just kind off look down at their feet.

"Hey, um...I'll be right back. Girls, show them what we found." I say.

* * *

I go to the pond and find Austin with his feet in the water, just looking off in the distance.

"Mind if I join you?" I ask.

Austin jumps and turns around. When he sees me, he smiles, "No, not at all." he says.

I smile, then sit next to him on the rock and put my feet in the water. I then notice that Austin is shirtless.

"Didn't you have a shirt on? Not that I'm complaining." I say.

Austin chuckles, "Yeah, I did. There was just a lot a blood on it. It was sticky, it smelled gross; wasn't my cup of tea." he says. There's a pause, "I had no hesitation...I think that's what scares me."

I turn to face him, wanting him to continue.

"I mean, I know it's just a pig, and we need it to survive, but...eight days ago, I NEVER would have dreamed of killing anything...My point is, if within only a week of being here, I have no hesitation to kill a pig, who's to say that within a little longer of being here, I'll have any hesitation to harm, or even kill a person?"

"Austin, don't talk like that."

"It's true, Ally, and you know it. You feel the same way. You come to tears whenever a leaf falls off a tree, because you feel like the tree is in pain. Now you find out that your own boyfriend, _killed_ a living, breathing creature."

"Austin, stop. You did what you had to do, and in all honesty, you've earned _respect _from me if anything. We've only been here a week, but you've made a lot of sacrifices for us."

There's a pause before Austin turns to me and looks me dead in the eye, "And I'm going to continue to."

* * *

It's hot out, so instead of sleeping _in_ the sleeping bags, we're sleeping _on_ them. Austin and I are on our backs, and he has his arm around me. We ate a lot of the pig tonight, and we'll probably eat the rest tomorrow. For the first time in a week, I actually feel full. I lay my head on Austin's shoulder and wrap my arm around his torso. We look up at the stars...letting our minds wander.

"What do you think is going through our parents' heads right now?" Austin asks at a whisper level, in case anyone is asleep.

"They're probably crying, wondering where their kids are...Wondering if they'll ever see us again..." I say, whispering as well.

"I've been wondering that since the plane started falling." Austin says.

"Me too." I say.

There's a pause.

"You know, if we were back in Miami, we'd probably be on a date right now." Austin says.

"I'd much prefer that over sleeping on sand." I say, "So, on this date, where would you take me?" I ask, smiling.

Austin smiles as well, "I'd take you to a nice dinner...a place where our chairs WON'T go flying," he starts, making me laugh, "Then, I'd take you on a midnight walk on the beach, just you and me, and no one else. Then I'd take you up to the lighthouse, and we'd look over at the water, and just...be. Just be in our own little world. Then, I'd have to take you home eventually, kiss you tonight, and then I'd let you walk inside...not wanting reality to come back to me..." he says.

I give a small smile, "I like that...I like...I like the idea of our own little world...Where no one can hurt us...Where it's just...you and me..."

"I'm just glad that I get to go to sleep and wake up to your beautiful face...If we were in Miami, in the real world...I wouldn't get that..." Austin says.

"Yeah, I guess not." I say.

"And, I still would have yet to see you naked."

"Sshhh!" I whisper yell.

Austin rolls his eyes, "But I still wouldn't have tried anything. I respect you too much." he says.

I smile, "I know...I love that about you."

He smiles, "I love you." he says.

"I love you too." I say.

We smile, then I snuggle into his chest, and let the sound of his heartbeat in my ears calm me to sleep.

**Kay I don't know about you, but in my opinion that was a pretty good chapter! In the next couple of chapters, we'll get some action, and some tragedy, then some new discoveries, some more action, and THEN there will be some of those delicious lemons that I know you all have been waiting for. REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey hey hey! So, the last chapter was kind of just a filler chapter, but this one will be action packed and suspenseful. I seriously have like, this entire story planned out and I CANNOT wait! Ah! You know what else I can't wait for? The Austin and Ally season premier! Woo!**

**Any how. I own no references used. Let's go!**

Ally's POV

BAM!

I sit up with a start, and I see everyone else either doing the same, or slowly sitting up, all of us being awakened by the sound.

"What time is it?" I ask.

Dallas looks at his watch, "Eight." he says.

We all look up at the sky, which was so dark, I could have sworn it was the middle of the night.

BAM!

The sound makes us all jump up, and Austin puts his arm around me protectively, "It's thunder." he says, "Everyone, grab as much as you can, and follow me. It's going to start raining any second, and the crash sight is the only real shelter we have. So, that's where we'll go until the storm passes. Come on." Austin says, standing up. He reaches down, and I take his hand. He pulls me up so that I'm standing as well. Everyone else stands, and starts rolling up their sleeping bags, and we grab the suitcases and bags and head to the crash sight.

None of us have any idea how long we've been here. Austin has gotten over the whole "killing things guilt" thing, and we pretty much do whatever he tells us to. If this were Lord of The Flies, he'd be chief.

We set our things down, and sit in random seats. The guys moved all of the dead bodies out of the plane a while ago, but none of us knew what to do with them, so there's just a pile of dead bodies next to the plane...

Austin is sitting in a middle seat, and I'm sitting in an isle seat, and I'm resting my head on his shoulder. As predicted, it starts to rain. Hard. For a while, I'm afraid that the force of the water could actually break the roof of the plane.

"You okay?" Austin suddenly asks me. I suddenly feel comfort. Even though none of us have really said it out loud, Austin really is our leader, and he knows it, and he's taken his..."position" very seriously. It's nice to hear a soft tone in his voice for once.

"Not really." I state, "I want to go home."

"Honey, we all do." he says, at whisper level.

I look around the plane. The girls are chatting, Elliot and Dez have gone back to sleep, and Dallas is...just looking down at his hands, mumbling things to himself.

I take my attention away from that and put it elsewhere.

"I love you." Austin says, snapping me out of my thoughts, "I-I just...I just want you to know that, in case..." he trails off.

"Austin, nothing is going to happen to you. I won't let it." I say. There's a pause, "I _am _scared though. For you...For us...For them." I say, looking over at everyone else, "I think Dallas is starting to lose it." I whisper.

Austin nods, "I know. I've noticed it too." he says.

I can barely hear him over the sound of the rain. Trish and the girls have stopped talking, and are just sitting. I think they may be dosing off a bit.

"I wanna go." I suddenly say.

"What?" Austin asks.

"Take me to our own little world, Austin. I wanna go." I say.

There's a pause, and then...Austin starts to sing...I can't remember the last time I've heard him sing...

_When the street lights come on_

_And the fire flies flicker_

_I am walking her home_

_Making plans_

_With her shoes in her hands_

_I am watching her dance_

_As the hem of her dress gently..._

_Kisses the grass_

_It suddenly rains on us_

_She's laughing_

_And turns up her hands_

_And like autumn turns leaves_

_Winter will breathe_

_Cold on our necks_

_Snow in our paths_

_Wherever she goes_

_All that I know about us_

_Is that beautiful things..._

_Never last_

_That's why fire flies flash_

I slowly let my eyes close, loving the sound of his voice again. I've missed it so much. It almost brings tears to my eyes, how much I've missed his voice. He continues.

_When the summertime ends_

_We will not part as friends_

_Things were promised in blood_

_We have sinned_

_Now there's tears in her eyes_

_And she's waving goodbyes_

_I run 'long side the car_

_Turning...numb to the sound_

Austin pauses, whether it's for affect or not, I'm not sure, but then he continues.

_I notice a chill in the air_

_September_

_Is creeping up...fast..._

_And like autumn turns leaves_

_Winter will breathe_

_Cold on our necks_

_Snow in our paths_

_Wherever she goes_

_All that I know about us_

_Is that beautiful things..._

_Never last_

_That's why fire flies flash_

_Innocence_

_Didn't mean_

_We're immune to these things_

_Let's blame the passage of time_

_Love and loss_

_Truth it costs_

_More than I can spare right now_

_Maybe it's simpler to lie..._

I let my eyes close, and I feel Austin kiss the top of my head.

"Don't stop." I whisper, "I've missed your voice."

I hear Austin chuckle, "Well, the song isn't over, is it?" he asks. He continues to sing softly.

_And like autumn turns leaves_

_Winter will breathe_

_Cold on our necks_

_Snow in our paths_

_Wherever she goes_

_All that I know about us_

_Is that beautiful things..._

_Never last_

_That's why fire flies flash_

_Oh..._

_That's why fire flies flash..._

I'm sad to hear the song end, because I don't know when I'll get to hear Austin sing again...But I'm glad it lasted while it did.

"Next time," Austin starts, "I wanna hear _you _sing." he says.

I smile and nod, not opening my eyes.

No One's POV

Everyone else had dozed off. Even Austin.

Dallas looked up, and saw Cassidy, who was looking out of one of the windows at the rain.

"Cassidy?" he asks, "You still awake?" he whispers.

Cassidy turns to him, "Yeah." she says. She stands up from her seat and sits next to Dallas, who was sitting by himself.

"I've gotta ask you something." Dallas says.

"Okay, shoot." Cassidy says.

"Have you noticed that Austin has...kind of 'taken charge' over all of us?"

"Well yeah, but that's because we've all chosen to trust him and Ally. None of us really know what to do in this situation, but with Ally's book smarts and Austin's street smarts, they just sort of instantly knew what to do." Cassidy says.

"Yeah, well I don't like it. I mean, we're on an island for Christ's sake! We should focus on ourselves! Every man for himself." he says.

"I don't know, Dallas. I kind of like the way Austin and Ally have been taking care of us." Cassidy says.

Dallas shakes his head, "Yeah? Well, I'm going out there, and I am going to find something that is going to get us rescued. Are you coming with me or not?"

Cassidy does't answer.

"I guess that answers that." Dallas says. Cassidy moves so that he can stand and walk out. She turns and watches him walk out of the plane. For a few seconds, she just sits, there, wondering what he could possibly find out in this storm.

Finally, she stands up, and walks out of the plane in Dallas' direction.

Austin's POV

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Is the first thing we wake up to. Ally and I both jolt up, as well as Dez, Elliot, Trish, and Kira.

That's when I notice it.

"Where are Cassidy and Dallas?" Ally asks, beating me to it. We all stand up and walk out of the plane. The sun is out now, and it's as if the storm never happened, however the ground is damp, and makes a squishy sound with every step we take.

"Cassidy! Dallas!" Kira calls.

"Dallas!" Elliot calls.

"Where could they have gone?" Trish asks.

"They couldn't have gone _that _far. That scream was obviously Cassidy." Dez points out.

We all continue to look around, not seeing either one of them anywhere.

"Wait," Kira starts. She runs up in front of Ally and I and rushes over to a tree, "You guys," she says. She puts her hand on the tree, then shows us her hand, now red, "What is this?" she asks.

"Is that...blood?" Elliot asks.

"I think the more important question here is, if that _is _blood..." Trish starts.

"Who's blood is it?" Dez asks.

Kira looks up, then gasps, "You guys!" she exclaims, pointing up.

We all gather around her and look up in the tree. Sitting on one of the branches was Cassidy, clutching her left arm, which was gushing blood.

"Cassidy!" I call.

She looks down and sees us, but she doesn't say anything.

"I'm gonna come and get you!" I call to her.

But she then shakes her head and starts climbing down the tree on her own. She climbs shakily, and slowly down. She gets down to the last branch, and I catch her as she jumps down.

"What the hell happened to you?!" Ally exclaims.

Cassidy doesn't say anything. She isn't even crying, but I can tell by the dampness on her face and the redness in her eyes that she was. She points straight ahead, not saying anything.

"Ally, girls, take Cassidy back to the plane and treat that cut. Dez, Elliot, let's see if we can find Dallas." I say. I kiss Ally again...just in case...then the guys and I head out.

Ally's POV

Kira and Trish got me some rain water from the leaves and put it on a water bottle. I'm not using it to wash out Cassidy's wound. There are three gashes on her arm, caused by what I assume to be claws.

"Woah. Your arm looks like the Monster logo." Trish tells Cassidy, referring to Monster Energy Drink.

I pause, and look at Cassidy's arm, "Huh. It does." I state. I continue washing it out, "Cassidy, you've got to tell me what happened. What did this to you?"

Cassidy hasn't spoken a word since we found her.

"Cassidy please." Kira begs.

"We have to know if we're in danger." Trish says.

Cassidy swallows, then takes a breath, "Cheetah." is all she says.

All our eyes widen. Cassidy's eyes droop, and she lets them close. She's still breathing, so I know she's okay for now.

"Cheetah?" Trish asks.

"Did she seriously just tell us that there is a 60 mile an hour _beast _on this island with us?!" Kira exclaims.

"Now, we don't know that. I'm sure Dallas saw something too. Once the guys find him, maybe he'll be able to explain." I say.

As if on cue, Austin, Dez, and Elliot walk back into the plane. All of them are panting. We look at them, wanting to know what the fuck happened.

Austin straightens up. He looks at Cassidy, then at Trish, Kira and I, "Dallas is dead." is the first thing he says.

**So yeah, I killed off Dallas. I feel like it created more action, and more of a plot line. Plus, it gives me something to write about when I'm at one of those chapters when I just can't think of what to say. So please, REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

ALLYS POV

"Dallas is...dead?" Kira asks.

None of us could believe what we were hearing.

"Uh huh." Dez says.

"We found his...remains." Elliot says.

"Cassidy said it was a cheetah." I say. I turn to Cassidy, "Cassidy, we need you to tell us what happened."

Cassidy had her knee curled up to get chest and she rocked back and forth in the airplane seat,"Cheetah." Is all she says.

"We'll give her some time, it's fine." Austin says.

"Are you kidding?! There is a 60 mile an hour BEAST out there! Cassidy is the only one who knows where it might have come from our where it might have gone and you're just going to give her 'time'?!" Trish exclaims.

"Trish, she SAW Dallas get killed by this thing and nearly got killed herself! When she wants to talk, she'll talk." Dez says.

"We'll be okay on the beach. In the man time, whenever we go hunting our gathering...just be a bit more careful. If in the event you SEE a cheetah, don't try to outrun it. It'll see you and catch up to you before you can take the steps. Climb a tree, get as high as you can, and stay there until either the cheetah is far away enough to every you can get back to the beach, or until one of us finds you." Austin says.

We all nod, not wanting to argue with anything he says. Austin takes a step forward, and kneels down next to Cassidy, "Cassidy," he says, softly, "Can you tell me why Dallas ran out on us?" he asks.

Cassidy just sits there, unmoving, as if she hadn't even heard what Austin said.

"Let's go back to the beach." Austin says, before standing up again.

We all nod. Kira, Trish and I help Cassidy stand and she walks with us to the beach like it's not big deal. We manage to get our sleeping bags and everything else back on the beach, and I'm even able to start the fire up again once everything is dried up from the rain.

"How bad is it?" Elliot asks, referring to Cassidy's injury.

"I don't know, we haven't looked at it since we wrapped it up." I say.

"Rinse it out with salt-water so it doesn't get infected." Dez suggests.

"I'll do it." Kira offers. She takes Cassidy's hand, and slowly helps her stand up. Kira takes a cloth, then she and Cassidy slowly walk over to the water, Kira keeping a hand on Cassidy's back.

"Trish, do you wanna go get some berries?" I ask.

"Sure." Trish says.

"Be careful." All of the guys say in unison.

"We will." Trish and I assure them.

Trish and I start walking into the forest.

"Okay, now I _know _I must be going crazy. Patricia De LaRosa _actually _being okay with working." I joke.

"Ha ha ha. So funny." Trish says, "It's different when you're doing it to survive." she says.

"Well, I know, but I figured you wouldn't do anything if someone didn't pay you." I say.

"Yeah, well...we're not in Miami anymore." she says.

I nod.

"How long have we been here?" she asks.

I pause, "I don't know. A few weeks. Little over a month." I say.

"Is it weird that I no longer miss sleeping in my bed? It's like...I've gotten used to this place."

"Not weird at all. We ALL think that, but you have to admit, it would be nice to sleep in a bed."

"Oh, it would be nice for _you._ To sleep in a bed, a certain blonde boy next to you-"

"Shut up!" I say. We grab leaves from the trees and curve them so that they're almost like a bowl. Some of them have water in them, and I take a sip out of one of them, "Mmmm..."

"Is exactly what you'll be saying when-"

"Don't. Even." I say. Trish and I start putting berries into our leaf-bowl-things, "I missed this." I say, "Us, just being us."

Trish nods, "Yeah," she says, "I missed that too." she says, "So, let's play the 'what-if' game because it will give us hope. So, say we DO get off of this island, do you see a future for you and Austin?"

I pause, "In all honesty I don't know. I mean-depending on how long we've been here-we haven't been together that long...I think...So, it's kind of hard to tell."

"But you love him." Trish states.

I sigh, "Yeah, I do." I say, "I love him so, so much."

"He loves you too. Even if you weren't together, Austin would let himself die before he'd let anyone so much as lay a hand on you." Trish says.

"Yeah, and since we're on an island, where there are LOTS of things that can hurt me, that's the thing about him that scares me the most."

"Austin is tough. In all honesty, I wouldn't be surprised if you too were the only ones who made it out of this place alive." Trish says.

"Don't talk like that. We've already got one of us dead, I don't want to talk about the possibility of anymore, ESPECIALLY that of my best friend." I say.

Trish smiles and nods. We keep picking the berries for a while in a comfortable silence, eating a couple of berries in the process, the juice staining our fingers and lips. The sound of birds, and the wind fill our ears, and though it may seem like a lot, those sounds didn't stop Trish and I from hearing what sounded like someone stepping on a stick, and it breaking.

Trish and I both freeze.

"Did you hear that?" Trish whispers to me.

I nod, "Hello?!" I call out.

No answer.

"Hello?!" I call out again.

No answer.

Trish and I stand there, looking around. Suddenly, Trish gasps and grabs my shoulder.

"Wha-"

"Ssshhhhh!" Trish whisper-yells. _'Look.'_ she mouths to me, pointing to the far left.

I look in the direction she's pointing in, and my eyes widen at what I see.

A cheetah.

However, it's only a cub, and a small one at that. It's looking at a butterfly, flying just above it's head, and it's trying to grab it in the air, missing each time it does so. It tries a few more times, still failing. If I were watching this on TV, I'd be sighing, 'Awww', but this is real life.

"Where's the mother?" Trish whispers.

"I don't know, but it's distracted with that butterfly. Let's just very. Slowly. Walk. Away." I say.

Trish nods. We both slowly start walking back the way we came, eyeing the cheetah the entire time. It keeps jumping up, trying to get the butterfly above it's head.

Finally, it catches it.

The cub looks at the butterfly in it's paws before it stuffs the winged creature into it's mouth. It then looks around some more, looking at the birds, other insects.

Suddenly, it's facing us.

"Is it...?" Trish starts.

"I don't know. Just keep walking." I whisper. Even cheetah cubs can run extremely fast. If that thing wants us, it probably wouldn't be able to kill us, but it'd be able to hold us back until it's mother arrives.

Suddenly, I smell blood. Unfortunately, it's a familiar scent. Trish and I hear what sounds like something walking. The cheetah cub turns it's attention away from Trish-if that's where it's attention was in the first place-and it looks elsewhere. Trish and I see two, bright green eyes appear in the bushes near the cub. The beautiful, large, spotted creature walks out, and the cub rushes over to it. The adult cheetah has something in it's mouth that it is dragging along the ground. Whatever it is, is leaving a trail of blood. The object that the adult cheetah is dragging is red with blood, which is oozing over it's blue flesh...

Then I realize, the blue part, isn't flesh.

It's fabric.

And what the cheetah is dragging, is a leg.

A human leg.

"Oh my God." I say. Before I can stop myself, I'm on my hands and knees, spilling my guts. Trish holds my hair and rubs my back. When I finish, I stand, and hold back a sream.

"AAAAHHHH!"

That wasn't me.

I cover Trish's mouth with my hand, shushing her. Both the adult cheetah and the cub have stopped what they're doing, freezing. The cub resumes knawing on what I can only imagine is what used to be Dallas' leg. The adult cheetah, however, remains frozen in it's spot. Trish and I stay still, my hand still covering her mouth. If we were back in Miami, if I'd been doing this, Trish would lick my hand, and I'd rip my hand off of her and lather on six layers of hand sanitizer. But now, we just freeze, not daring to make a sound. At this rate, we've dropped our berries and they're scattered on the ground, squishing between our toes, but we don't care. At the moment, all we care about is getting out of here alive.

The adult cheetah suddenly jerks it's head so that it's facing the direction of Trish and I. It stands on all fours, still facing us, and it cocks it's head, as a human would if confused, or in a state of wondering. The cub tears a piece of flesh off of the leg, making me want to puke all over again, then looks up, and gazes in the same direction of what I can only think of as it's mother.

The adult cheetah crouches down, and starts taking a few, slow steps forward. I look behind us. I can see the beach. I can smell the salt water. I can hear the waves crashing on the shore.

"If I take my hand away, are you going to scream?" I whisper in Trish's ear.

She shakes her head no.

"Okay. When I remove your hand, turn around, and run." I whisper, "On three. One...Two...Three."

I take my hand away from Trish's mouth and we both turn and run in the direction of the beach. I know that this is the exact opposite of what Austin told us to do, but we're panicking. Both cheetahs were pretty far away; we're just going to have to hope that we have God on our side, and we reach the beach on time.

I hear a growl-roar-thing behind me, and neither Trish nor I can help but let out a scream. I see the smoke of the fire, so I know we're almost there. I see everyone gathered around it.

Austin is the first one to see us. He rushes over and I jump into his arms, starting to cry into his chest.

"Hey...Hey what's wrong?" he asks me.

His question is answered by the sound of another growl-roar-thing. He releases me, then turns to Dez and Elliot, "Boys, looks like we're having cheetah for breakfast." he says. He looks at me, then leans down and quickly kisses me. For a moment, we're in our own little world again. Nothing can come between us. Nothing can hurt us. But of course, that moment had to end. We come apart, and Austin looks down at me, "I love you." he says.

"I love you too." I say.

"You and Trish stay with Kira and Cassidy. Guys, grab your weapons." he orders.

I do as told and go with Trish over to Kira and Cassidy, who both have fear written on their foreheads. The guys grab their weapons, which are pretty much sharp pieces of metal or glass left over from the crash sight, but they work well for hunting, or in this case, self-defense.

Both the cub and the adult cheetah run out of the woods, and stop, looking over what they hope to be their prey. Austin is in front of Dez and Elliot, so of course, that's what both cheetahs see first.

And he's the first thing it pounces at.

I can't help but scream, and I shut my eyes, not wanting to see Austin getting hurt, that is, if HE is the one getting hurt, which I hope he isn't, but that doesn't make me want to watch anymore. This has to be hard on Cassidy. She just watched Dallas get mauled by one of those things, and I'm sure she doesn't want to see anything remotely close to it every again. I cover my face with my hands. After a couple minutes of hearing nothing but grunts, yells, growls, and roars, I decide I can't take it and peek through my fingers.

I don't like what I see, so I close my eyes again, too afraid. I suddenly feel arms around me. I uncover my face and look up to see Cassidy embracing me, "Don't look." is all she says.

This, of course, only worries me more.

Suddenly, everything goes silent.

You know how when in movies and TV shows, someone tells someone else not to look, but then that person ends up looking?

Yeah...

That's what happened here.

Everything was silent, so I had to know if we'd won, or if we'd become cheetah food.

I look over in the direction of the guys. The cheetah cub is _split open _which only makes me want to vomit again, and the adult cheetah is gone, so it must have gotten away.

But that isn't what makes me scream.

What makes me scream, is seeing Austin collapse on the sand...

Head to toe...

In thick, red, blood.

**Haha! What's gonna happen next?! I don't know! Oh, wait a minute. Yes I do! But I won't be telling you until the next chapter, haha!**

**Follow!**

**Favorite!**

**Review!**

**I know you all want some lemons, and I promise they ARE coming, you've JUST gotta be patient with me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Thank you all SO much for the AMAZING reviews, you guys really are the best.**

**I left ya'll at quite the cliffy last time, didn't I? What, with the cheetahs and the blood and all. So, who wants me to shut the fuck up and give you guys a damn chapter?**

**I own no refernces used. Let's go!**

Ally's POV

I sit up, panting for air, as I've had yet another nightmare of that day. The pitter-patter of their feet. The deep eruption that started their growls. The cub, dead, lying back up on the sand. And, the most horrible of them all, the blood that covered Austin before he collapsed on the sand.

Fortunately, most of it wasn't his blood, but the cheetah's. He and the guys had killed the cub, but they didn't get the adult. It ran away, but not before Austin could take it's eye out.

But it was still a terrifying day, and Austin still has numerous scars on his back, though they've healed, but they're still there. Austin sits up tiredly and puts his arms around me, "Babe, it's late." he says.

It was true. It was dark, stars filled the night sky, and everyone else was asleep either in, or on top of their sleeping bags, all of us gathered around the fire.

"I know...Bad dream." I say.

"Again?" Austin asks.

I nod.

Austin takes me in his arms, then leans down and slowly kisses me. I smile into it, loving his taste. We lick each other's lips, then open our mouths, granting each other access. Our tongues fight each other for dominance. Austin bites my lip, and I can't help but smile and let out a small laugh. Austin does the same, and slowly pushes me down so that I'm lying back down on top of the sleeping bag, and he is hovering over me. He puts his weight on his elbows and resumes kissing me. I put my hands in his hair, loving the feel of it between my fingers. I wrap my left leg around his waist, pulling him closer to me. I can feel him getting hard, which is exactly what I wanted...except...

"Austin, one of them could wake up any minute." I whisper.

"And it could be the bitchiest one of them all." someone else says.

Austin closes his eyes and grits his teeth, then rolls off of me and glares at Trish, propped up on her elbows, facing us, "Put it away, and go back to sleep." she says, laying back down.

Austin and I roll our eyes, "I should have nightmares more often." I say, smirking.

Austin's POV

I wrap my arms around Ally, and she starts to drift off again.

A lot has happened since the day of the cheetah attack. I don't know how long ago it was, just that it was a long enough time for pretty much every single one of the scars that I had to heal. I mean, they're still there, and fairly visible, but they're nothing but bright pink lines on my skin. Also, Cassidy told us everything that happened.

Apparently, Dallas didn't want to be a part of our group anymore, and he wanted to go off on his own, which is exactly what he did when we were all asleep on the plane that day. Cassidy took off too, and followed him, trying to get him to change his mind and come back. She knew that if we'd all work together we'd be fine, and she didn't want Dallas to get hurt. She went into the forest where Dallas went to try and find him. She was pretty far into the forest when she heard a scream. So, she took off in the direction that it came from. She got even _further _into the forest when she heard what sounded like growling, and an animal eating. Remember, it was fairly dark outside on account of the storm, so she couldn't see very well. She kept walking, and whatever noise she was hearing stopped. She kept walking, and tripped over something. When she got back up, she looked over to see what she'd tripped over.

It was Dallas' body.

When she saw this, she screamed, and then she said she'd felt a sharp pain in her arm. She looked, and saw that it was the cheetah cub that had clawed her arm. So, she did what I'd told everyone to do if they were ever in this kind of situation. She climbed up a tree. I've got to say, she was lucky she ran into the cheetah cub before the adult cheetah returned, which it eventually did. When the adult cheetah returned, it dragged Dallas' body away, and Cassidy was left up in the tree, in shock, until we came to get her.

This is why it's so important for all of us to stick together. Dallas wanted to be on his own, and look what happened to him.

After the attack on the beach, I had to assure Ally numerous times that I was okay. I was more worried for her than I was for myself. I managed to kill the cheetah cub, and we ended up using it for food. It lasted us a few days before it started to fester, then we had to get rid of it. As for the adult cheetah, I didn't kill it, but I did take it's left eye out.

I tighten my grip on her, then close my eyes and try to let myself fall back asleep.

* * *

The sun is what wakes me up. I sit up, blinking a few times. Cassidy and Kira are ankle deep in the ocean water, just talking.

"Morning, Austin." Kira says.

I nod to them. Everyone else is asleep. I stand up. I've gotten used to having to brush sand out of my hair in the mornings. Ally stirs a bit, then opens her eyes, "Morning." she says, to all of us.

I sit back down next to her and lightly kiss her lips, "Morning." I repeat to her.

Within fifteen minutes, everyone else wakes up, and we start another exciting day on the island.

Note my sarcasm.

* * *

Ally and I are walking hand in hand along the beach, where no one can hear us. The waves lightly crash over our feet, and we just talk about random things

"So...If the plane had never crashed, and you and I never um...Had that day at the pond," Ally says, her face turning bright red, "Do you think we still would have gotten back together?"

I pause, pondering my answer to this, "In all honesty, I don't know, but I like to think that we would. I mean, who knows, maybe something would have happened in Brazil that would have gotten us back together. You know, if we'd actually made it to Brazil." I say.

"I just...I can't help but feel like you'd be with another girl who would be willing to...give you more..." she trails off.

"Come on, Ally, don't be like that." I say.

"Well, can you blame me? I mean...What's the furthest you've ever gone with a girl?" Ally asks.

I think, "I've pretty much done everything except actually have sex." I say.

"That's what I was afraid of." Ally mutters, not thinking I would hear her.

"Ally, look at me." I say. She lets out a huff, then turns to face me, "I love you, okay? If you're not ready for that, then you don't have to be. You know me, I'm not the kind of guy that's going to make you do something you aren't ready to do."

Ally nods, "I know...I'm sorry, I over reacted."

"No, you didn't, don't worry." I say. Ally nods, "So, what about you?" I ask.

"What _about _me?" she asks.

"What's the furthest you've ever gotten with someone? I told you, now spill." I say, smirking.

Ally nods, "Hhmmm...The furthest I've ever gone with a guy would probably be...skinny dipping in a lake on an island."

"What?! Being naked in front of me is the _furthest _you've ever gone?"

"Yep. I'm pretty much as much of a virgin as a virgin can be." she says.

"So, does that mean you've never..."

"Nope."

"You've _never _masturbated. " I state.

"Nope, not once. But you would love that wouldn't you? Me, touching myself, moaning your name. I bet it makes you hard just thinking about it."

"Yeah little bit." I say. Ally and I laugh, and continue walking.

"Just out of curiosity-and don't think that I'm trying anything because I'm not-but why _haven't _you done anything with a guy?" I ask.

"Well, there's a few reasons, " Ally starts, "I want to wait until I'm either married, or until I find the right guy-not that I don't think that guy could be you-but...I think it's mostly just...out of fear. Fear of...not being good enough, I guess." Ally starts.

I stop and kiss the top of her head, "You're amazing, don't ever think otherwise." I say.

Ally nods, "So, what about you?" she asks, jokingly, "I mean, you claim to have made it to all of the other stages, what stopped you from actually sealing the deal?" she asks.

I laugh, "Well, it was mainly because of bad timing. Her parents or my parents almost walked in or, one of us was late for something and had to leave. Stuff like that." I say, "But...with one or two girls, a couple of times I made something up so that I'd _have _to leave 'cause...I just didn't see myself being with them like that, and if I did, I didn't like what I saw." I admit.

Ally nods.

We walk in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, "You know, I don't think I've ever been on this side of the island." Ally says.

I pause, "Yeah, I don't think I have either." I say.

Ally suddenly stops.

"What?" I ask.

"Do...Do you see that?" Ally asks.

"See what?" I ask.

"That," Ally says, pointing, "The sun is shining on it." she says, walking towards it.

"Als, wait." I say. Suddenly, I see it too. It's on the edge of the forest. Ally and I walk over to the large steel object laying on the ground.

"Woah!" We both say in unison.

I pick the object up by the handle, "It's a freaking machete!" I exclaim.

"But how?" Ally asks.

I pause, "There must be some other people here." I say.

"Come on, let's go back to the fire and show this to everyone. They're going to want to see it." Ally says.

* * *

Ally's POV

"You guys!" I exclaim, running over to everyone around the fire, "There's other people here!"

"What?!" They all ask in unison.

"Did you actually see them?" Elliot asks.

"No, but we found something." I say.

Austin walks out with the large knife in hand.

"Holy fuck!" Trish exclaims.

"Where in the hell did you find that?!" Dez asks.

"It was just on the ground. It looks pretty damn new, which means that someone else _has _to be on this island. They probably use this thing to hunt." Austin says, setting it down.

"How is it that we've been here for months, and we've never seen any other trace of human life until now?" Kira asks.

"Yeah, we've seriously been all over every inch of this island. Plus, if there were people here, wouldn't you think that they would have scene our plane crash here? Or at least heard it?" Cassidy asks.

"Well, maybe there _were _people here, but there aren't any more. Maybe they left." Dez suggests.

"And where would they go? It's an island, in the middle of an ocean. It's not like they can just come and go as they please." Trish says.

"We'll figure something out. But, on the bright side, now, we have a new hunting weapon. Who knows? Maybe who ever left this is still here, and will come looking for it. Then they'll find us, and we'll at least have _some _other form of human communication. Maybe they'll have shelter. Maybe they'll know how to survive easier than we have been." Austin says.

"If any of you see anything, let everyone else know _immediately._" I say.

Every one nods, and we all just sit like that for a while, staring at the large knife we found; wondering many things. Who did this belong to? Are they still here? If so, how long have they been here and why are they here? But most importantly, will they help us?

**I have so many plans for this story you just have no fucking idea. I am SO excited for how this story is going to turn out and I can't wist for you guys to read it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review it up!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey hey hey! First of all, I would like to thank you guys all SO much for giving me such wonderful reviews. I know you guys have lots of questions for the whole, 'finding other people on the island' thing, and I can assure you, all of those questions will be answered, and your confusions will be no more, in chapter 10. We'll find some more information in this chapter, there will be a song in this chapter, and as usual, at the end of the chapter, you will have NUMEROUS questions, haha!**

**I own no references used. Let's go!**

No One's POV

Since no one had anything to keep track of the amount of time they had been on the island, they didn't know it, but it had been weeks since Austin and Ally had found the machete on the beach. A machete. Of all things. A fucking machete. The real question was, why? They didn't know. Again, they didn't know how long it had been, but it had been weeks, and they still hadn't found any clues as to who this weapon belonged to or why. They did, however, use it for hunting, and it was a hell of a lot easier to to so.

They tried their best to hide it, but everyone was going just a little bit crazy.

But at least they admitted it to themselves.

Austin's POV

Ally and I are walking to the pond. We don't get to spend that much time alone anymore. In fact, I don't think we've really been alone since we found that knife that time we were walking on the beach, and God only knows how long ago that was. Literally. We have no idea.

Don't get me wrong, I love Ally, but sometimes, she and the girls can get a bit annoying. We're on an island, and they're all _still VERY _anal about their appearance. Believe it or not, we still have quite a few razors left, but they only use them like once a week to save them. They're embarrassed about it, but the guys and I honestly don't give a flying fuck. I mean, don't get me wrong, we've all shaved our faces a few times so that we don't look like the guy from 'Cast Away', and all of us, this including the girls and the guys, have cut our hair to the best of our ability...Huh. I guess the guys do kinda care about our appearance despite the fact that we're on an island.

Anyways, back to the _girls _being irritating. It really is difficult sometimes with them. I mean, if you thought a girl on her period was difficult, trying putting that girl on an island, then we'll talk.

Ally and I reach the pond, and stand on the rock that over looks it. Ally puts her hand on her head in a solute to shield the sun from her eyes and she looks up at the waterfall, "I wonder what's up there." she states.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I mean, like...How far out could you see from up there?" she asks, "I mean, like, if you went up there, and looked out far enough...would you see a boat?" she asks.

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion, "Huh?" I ask.

"Why don't we go find out." Ally says, suddenly running in the opposite direction towards the water fall.

"Ally!" I say.

She starts running up the grassy hill that leads to the top.

"Ally!" I exclaim again, rushing after her.

She starts laughing and smiling with excitement and joy, or maybe just insanity. I follow behind her, up the hill. The roar of the waterfall fills my ears. Ally's laughs become shrieks as we get closer to the top. I'm SO confused right now, but I keep following her.

"Come on, slow poke! We're almost there!" she exclaims, still running as if her legs weren't aching at all. I know mine are.

She suddenly disappears at the top. I run up to the top of the hill where she is and stop. I put my hands on my knees, and bend over, catching my breath. After a minute or so, I look up at Ally, her back facing me. The water fall goes off the rocky edge about five yards in front of her. She's just...staring out there.

"I'm so stupid," she says, "I thought if we came up high enough, I'd be able to see farther out, and I'd see a boat. I thought maybe we could figure out how to get it to rescue us and take us home." she says.

I start walking up to her, "Ally, we all want to go home, but-"

"It's interesting, isn't it?" she asks. I stop walking, just a few feet behind her.

"What?" I ask.

"Water," she says, "Just pure...power. It does what it wants...It goes where it wants...It has complete control over itself." she says. She puts her foot into the rushing river next to her in which the water fall flows from, "It falls freely," she says, taking her foot out, "It's not afraid to fall...It's not afraid to die...So maybe...Maybe if I want to go home, if I want to awake from this nightmare...That's what I should do." she says, "I shouldn't be afraid." she says.

"I should just...fall..." she finishes.

"Ally, what are you-" I say, taking a step forward towards her, but I get cut off when she starts running forward, towards the edge of the cliff. I quickly realize what's happening and dart after her. The roar of the waterfall in my ears gets louder as she and I get closer and closer to the edge of the small cliff. My eyes widen as she is just INCHES in front of me and I still can't seem to reach her. Everything from then on seems to happen in slow motion.

Ally reaches the edge of the hill just seconds before I do, and her feet leave the ground, and I know that she's going to fall. I try one last time to reach out and grab her...

And I do.

I grab her hand and pull her back to me. I wrap my arms around her waist and she tries to fee herself from my grasp.

"Ah! Austin, what are you doing?!" she exclaims.

"Did you not see those rocks down there?! If you jump, you die!"

"I know! Now let me go!"

"Ally, I can't let you do this to yourself!"

"Why not?!" she asks, pushing away from me, and turning around to look at me, "Why not?" she breaths out, more calmly.

I shake my head, "Ally, do you even hear yourself right now?" I ask, "Suicide?! That's not you, Ally!"

"I know!" she exclaims. There's a long silence, "I know." she says, in a softer tone.

I walk towards her and wrap my arms around her as she starts sobbing into my chest. I just hold her for a while, knowing that she's going through a really rough time, just like the rest of us are.

"Am I going crazy?" she asks.

"No..." I whisper in her ear, "You just miss home...We all do." I say.

She breaks the embrace, and takes a step forward, towards the edge. I'm about to go back after her, but she doesn't go any further. She wipes her tears away, then does something that I didn't expect her to do...

She begins to sing. **(I think this song works like perfectly for Ally considering the situation they're in. It's 'Echo' by Jason Walker, look it up if you don't already know it)**

_Hello, hello_

_Anybody out there?_

_'Cause I don't hear a sound_

_Alone, alone_

_I don't really know where the world is_

_But I miss it now..._

_I'm out on the edge_

_And I'm screaming my name_

_Like a fool at the top of my lungs_

_Sometimes when I close my eyes_

_I pretend I'm alright_

_But it's never enough_

_'Cause my echo, echo_

_Is the only voice coming back_

_Shadow, shadow_

_Is the only friend that I have_

The entire time she's singing, she's just facing the edge of the cliff, not moving, just singing. I don't do anything, but I'm ready to pounce if she tries to jump off again.

_Listen, listen_

_I would take a whisper_

_If that's all you had to give_

_But isn't, is it?_

_You could come and save me_

_And try to chase the crazy_

_Right out of my head_

She suddenly turns around to face me, tears streaming down her face. Her voice surprisingly doesn't crack as she sings, and she starts slowly walking back towards me.

_I'm out on the edge_

_And I'm screaming my name_

_Like a fool at the top of my lungs_

_Sometimes when I close my eyes_

_I pretend I'm alright_

_But it's never enough_

_'Cause my echo, echo_

_Is the only voice coming back_

_Shadow, shadow_

_Is the only friend that I have..._

Ally practically collapses and I catch her before she hits the ground. She's crying really heavily now. She takes a few deep breaths, then curls her knees to her chest and continues where she left off.

_I don't wanna be without it_

_I just wanna feel alive again_

_And get to see your face again_

_I don't wanna be without it_

_I just wanna feel alive again_

_And get to see your face again_

_Once again..._

_Just my echo..._

_My shadow..._

_You're my only friend_

Ally suddenly looks angry. Her eyes darken and her fists are clenched at her sides. She sings louder, as if her life depended on it.

_And I'm out on the edge_

_And I'm screaming my name_

_Like a fool at the top of my lungs_

_Sometimes when I close my eyes_

_I pretend I'm alright_

_But it's never enough_

_'Cause my echo, echo_

_Oh, my shadow, shadow_

She pauses for a second, then sings the last lines almost at whisper level.

_Hello, hello_

_Anybody out there?..._

At first, I'm not quite sure how to respond. Ally is on her knees, as am I. I'm facing her, waiting for her to respond. At first, she's just looking down at her hands in her lap. She finally looks up at me, tears staining her face. She swallows, then blinks a couple of times before she finally speaks, "That felt good."

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding, then just take her in my arms again.

* * *

When we get back to the beach, I don't mention to anyone about what happened at the waterfall.

"Why don't you lay down for a while?" I suggest.

She just nods, tears still streaming down her face. She lays down on her sleeping bag on her stomach, using a sweatshirt as a pillow.

I walk over to Trish, Dez, Elliot, Cassidy, and Kira. All of them are in the ocean water. Some of them are trying to catch some fish-and not doing a very good job-and the others are just sitting in the water, enjoying it.

"Is Ally okay?" Trish asks.

"Yeah, she's just um...Not feeling well." I say.

They all nod, not seeming to believe me.

* * *

It's late. Ally is cuddled up against me, fast asleep, tired from yet another day here. We all are. I don't know how late it is, but the moon is high in the sky, and the stars are bright. I'm pretty sure I'm the last one awake.

Suddenly, a streak of light goes across the sky. A shooting star. Too bad Ally wasn't awake to see it. She's always wanted to see one, but never has, and I think that that would cheer her up.

_I wish our prayers would be answered. _I think to myself. I was always told to wish on a star when it falls. I don't expect my wish to come true, but knowing that I wished for it will give me a little bit of faith, I suppose.

I don't see myself falling asleep any time soon. I sit up slowly, so that I don't wake up Ally or the others. I slowly stand. I approach the fire. I don't know what the hell I'm doing, but I take a stick out of the fire. Only the top of it is lit with the flame, so it's almost like I have a torch. I slip on a pair of sandles, and walk across the sand to the forest, not taking the machete with me. I don't know why. You'd think that I should, right? Something is telling me that I won't need to though.

With my torch as my guide through the darkness, I start walking into the forest.

* * *

Ally's POV

BANG!

All of us sits up at the same time at the sound.

"What the hell was that?!" Elliot asks.

A bunch of birds flew out of some trees far away, and are flying around in a circle.

BANG!

One of the birds falls down to the ground. It doesn't fly down, it falls, as if something hit it. All of the other birds fly away at the sound.

"Is it thunder?" Dez asks.

"Thunder doesn't make birds fall out of the sky, Dez." Cassidy says.

I think it's then, when I notice it, "You guys," I start, "Where is Austin?"

Everyone turns their heads from side to side, noticing that he was no longer here.

"Oh my God..." Kira says, as we all come to the realization.

BANG!

The fire suddenly moves, and sparks fly everywhere. We all jump and yell out.

"What the hell was that?!" Trish exclaims.

"It was this." We hear a voice say. BANG!

We all turn in the direction of the voice.

Austin.

He was on the edge of the forest. His right hand was in the air. In his hand was a...a hand gun? At his side, his left hand held...what looked like a massive flash light.

"What the fuck, Austin?!" Elliot exclaims.

"You guys aren't going to believe what I just found." Austin says.

**What did Austin find? How did he find it? Is it going to help them? Are there other people on the island? When are the lemons coming? I can't answer any of those questions, my sweets! I can, however, answer that very last question, and my answer is, SOON! VERY VERY SOON so please, just hang in there ;)**

**I'll update soon, don't worry, 'cause I'm super excited for this. The next chapter is going to explain EVERYTHING and it should answer most of the questions that you have on your mind right now.**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everybody! How are all of my lovelies doing today? Life is pretty much normal for me. School sucks. But I guess that's just life, huh? Anyways, I'm here to update a chapter for you all! I left you guys at quite the cliffy last chapter, didn't I? Trust me, all of your questions are going to be answered in this chapter, you just have to be patient with me.**

**Okay, now, for what you've all been waiting for. I own no references used. Let's go!**

Ally's POV

"Austin! What the fuck?! You could have killed somebody with that thing!" Elliot exclaims.

"Please, my dad used to take me to a shooting range all the time in case I'd ever need to defend myself. I'm a little rusty, but I've still got it." Austin says.

"Where in the hell did you find that? And the flashlight?" I ask.

"That's what I need to show you guys. Come on!" Austin says, rushing back into the forest.

"Wha-Austin! Wait!" I call, running after him. Everyone else starts following as well. Austin turns the flashlight off as we no longer need it since the sun is coming up, and puts the hand gun in the waist-band of his shorts.

"Austin, where are we going?" Trish asks.

"Just follow me." Austin says.

"What did you find?" Kira asks.

"And why were you wandering in the woods in the middle of the night? You could have been killed!" Dez says.

"I know, but it was worth it." Austin says.

We continue following Austin deeper and deeper into the forest. Birds fly over our heads and the sky is now a brilliant bright blue. As I look around, we've reached a part of the forest that I don't recognize. We continue to duck under low tree branches and step over rocks. We've learned to adjust to the forest around us, but this area is new. I have no idea what Austin could have found, or how he found it, but I hope we get there fast because I'm starting to get nervous.

"We're almost there." Austin tells us, as if he could read our thoughts.

After walking a bit more, we come across a bunch of rocks and trees. Austin breaks out in a sprint suddenly, and we all dash after him. He goes over to the very last tree, then stops and waits for us to catch up.

I hear a thump behind me, and turn around to see Cassidy on the ground. Dez helps her up, "You okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, I just tripped over something." Cassidy says. She looks over and sees the thing that she tripped over and kneels down next to it, "What is this thing?" she asks.

"A pipe." Austin says. We all look up at him, "It's a pipe." he says.

"A pipe?" Kira asks.

"As in, for plumbing? How is that possible?" Trish asks.

"Irrigation from the water fall." I say.

Austin nods, "Exactly. Come on, we're almost there." he says.

We continue walking past the trees, then turn and see...a path.

A man-made path.

"What the..." I start.

"Come on, we have to follow the path for about a minute or so. You guys are not going to believe this." Austin says.

We do as he says and start following the path. Trees and rocks line the trail. It's almost like we're at a park, following a trail through the woods. Where is this path going to take us? I am BEYOND confused, and I'm pretty sure everyone else is too, except for Austin, who seems to know exactly what he's doing.

"Just down here." he says.

The path suddenly turns left, and we follow it.

What we see, nearly makes us pass out.

Cabins.

Three cabins, all in a row.

I inhale/gasp in shock, then start coughing, "Oh, God, what is that smell?!" I ask.

Everyone else seemed to smell it too.

"Rotting flesh." Austin says.

"What?!" Trish asks.

"Whoever lived in these cabins is dead. I know, because I found their bodies. You can either believe me, or I can show you-"

"No, that's fine." Elliot says.

"I don't think we need to see anymore dead bodies than we already have in our time here." Cassidy says.

"Well, they were attacked. They had claw and bite marks all over them...I think it was the cheetahs." Austin says.

"Are they _all _dead?" Kira asks.

"Yeah. I knocked on all of the cabin doors. No one answered. I looked in the windows; they're all just small, one room cabins, though I think they may have bathrooms. Each with queen sized beds, a couple of shelves, a stove, and _boxes _of food and medical supplies...except for the middle cabin." Austin says.

"Why, what's in there?" I ask.

"In the middle cabin, there's all of the same things, but there's also boxes labeled with words I can't pronounce, test tubes, and notebooks everywhere...I think the people here were scientists or explorers of some kind." he says.

"Guys, do you realize what this means?" Dez asks, "If they're all dead, that means we can take the cabins! No more sleeping on the sand!"

"Which is _exactly _the reason why I brought you guys here." Austin says.

"Well, let's at least scope the area out and make sure no one else is here before they find us sleeping in one of their cabins." Trish says.

"How did you even find this?" I ask.

"I was just wandering around last night and found the path. Look, how I found these, is not the point. It's the fact that we actually have good shelter now, that's the point." Austin says.

"Good shelter? You just said that the people who were here were mauled by the cheetahs!" Cassidy exclaims.

"I don't know that for sure, but the bodies were torn to pieces. Look, if they're scientists or explorers or whatever I think they are, they were probably out exploring or observing, and things took a turn for the worst. We just have to be more careful than they were." Austin says, "Come on, let's look around out here. If we don't find anyone out here, look in the cabins. Who knows, maybe if there IS someone here that's alive, they can help us!"

We all nod, and start looking around. I walk into the middle cabin slowly.

"Hello?" I call.

No response.

Austin was right. When I walked in, there was a bed in the lower right hand corner, next to a window. There was also a stove, that you'd have to put wood in to keep burning. There were two doors. I walk over to the first one and knock on it three times. No response. I slowly open it, to find that Austin was once again correct. The door led to a very small bathroom, but it was definitely usable. It had a toilet, sink, shower, and a small cabinet under the sink. I walk out of the bathroom and go over to the second door, which was slightly ajar. I open it, and find that it's a closet. It was filled with boxes. On the top shelf of the closet were two boxes labeled 'towels". On the left, there were three white, plastic boxes that said 'Medical Supplies. Use with extreme caution'. Then, to the right, there were three other boxes, simply labeled 'Food'. I close the closet and look at the boxes stacked in the back corner of the small cabin. There were boxes on the ground, labeled 'Chemicals. Use with extreme caution'. I opened the box, and it was filled with numerous liquids that I'm sure were highly explosive or acidic. There was also a small, aluminum table, with test tubes full of liquids, and it was positively _stacked _with notebooks.

I go back into the bathroom and kneel down to see what's in the cabinet under the sink to see if there's anything we need. Toothbrushes, need. Toothpaste, need. Floss, need. Soap, need. Shampoo and Conditioner, need. Pads and Tampons-thank God-need. Razors, need. Wow, these scientists really were prepared.

I stand up, "Hello?" I call again. Once again, I get no answer.

I walk out of the bathroom and out of the cabin, "You find anything?" I ask Dez, just because he was the first person I saw.

"Yeah, all of the weapons are in the third cabin." Dez says, "Shotguns, handguns, knives, _swords _practically, even bows and arrows. There's also flashlights." he says.

"But, I don't understand." I say, as everyone else starts to come back to us, "Austin said that there was lots of supplies of food in all of the cabins, and he's right, there was. Why would they need those weapons to hunt if they already had all of the food they needed?" I ask.

"Maybe they aren't used to hunt, " Elliot says, "Maybe they were used for protection."

We all stand there in silence, letting his words sink in.

"There's no one here." Austin says, "They're all dead."

"Okay, I looked in the middle cabin, did you guys look in the other two?" I ask.

They all nod.

"Was there food, medical supplies, and hygiene utensils in all of them?" I ask.

"Yeah." They all say in unison.

"And I'm assuming there was a bathroom in all of them." I say.

They all nod.

I nod, "Okay," I say, "Let's head back to the beach and get our things. It may take a couple of trips, but that's okay. Tomorrow, we'll put a fire on the beach closer to the cabins, so that if in the event that a ship comes by, or a helicopter, or whatever, they'll see us. But we'll worry about that in the morning." I say.

Everyone nods.

"Wait," Austin says, "In case we need protection, everyone should have a weapon on them at all times." Austin says.

We all nod. We walk into the third cabin where the weapons were. Some of us grab guns, or knifes. I myself grab a hand gun and put a couple of bullets in.

"Since when do you know how to load a gun?" Austin asks me.

"Load, shoot, reload, repeat. You think you're the only one here who's ever been to a shooting range in their free time? My uncle was a cop and always took me to the shooting range he trained at. It was fun." I say, putting the gun in the waist-band of my shorts.

Austin nods and puts his arms around me, "I'm glad to know you'll be safe...I don't know what I'd do if I lost you..."

I give him a look of reassurance. I see Trish staring at us, but she looks away as soon as I notice. Weird...

"Okay. Let's go." I say once we're ready.

* * *

I set everything I had down on the ground and try to catch my breath. We each had to carry our sleeping bags, and a bag or suitcase; but it was a long walk, and tiring. Everyone else catches up and sets the things that they had on the ground as well.

"Okay, so, how're we gonna do this?" Kira asks, trying to catch her breath like the rest of us.

"Well, there's three cabins," Trish starts, "So, boys in one, girls in one..." Trish trails off. She looks at Austin and I, then looks at everyone else. They seem to catch on to what she's thinking-though I have no idea-and she turns back to us, "And Austin and Ally in one." she finishes.

"What?" Austin and I ask in unison.

"Come on. You guys have been so focused on protecting us since days after we got here. I hate to admit it but, we've been here about a year-maybe a little less than that-and you guys have been really focused on protecting us and keeping us safe, more so than you have each other. You guys deserve to have some time alone once in a while." she says._  
_

Everyone else seems to agree with her.

Austin and I look at her, then back at everyone else, "Thanks, guys." Austin says.

"Okay, Austin and Ally take the middle cabin, because Ally is the only one of us who can read those notebooks and figure out what they mean. They could help us. Tell us if there's something more dangerous on the island than the cheetahs, or better yet, if there's a way for us to get home." Elliot says.

Austin and I nod.

"Okay, you guys figure out who else is in which other cabin, and no fighting. It's not the front seat in your mom's mini van." I say.

Everyone nods.

"Okay," I start. I look up. The sun is high up in the sky, "By the looks of it, it's about noon." I say.

"Everyone get situated in your cabins. Bathe, start a fire, eat, and get antiquated. We'll use the food supply we have for now, and use the weapons only for defense or protection, but everyone should have a weapon on them at all times. If and when we run out of the food we have, then we'll use the guns for hunting. If you find anything, a notebook with something in it that could be useful, or anything else important, let Ally and myself know _immediately. _" Austin says, "Any questions?"

"I just have one thing to say." Cassidy says, stepping forward. She walks up to me and whispers into my ear so that no one else can hear, _"In the event that you and Austin REALLY need to be alone, or in other words you're fucking, put a tampon the door, 'kay?"_

I glare at her, "'Kay." I deadpan.

Cassidy beams, and goes back with the girls.

I let out a huff, "Okay, let's go." I say.

I grab the bag I had and my sleeping bag-though with the beds, I don't think I'll need it-and walk into the middle cabin. I drop the things to the ground and sit down on the bed. Austin walks in and sets the things he has down, the closes the door behind him.

"I haven't even SEEN a bed in so long, let alone actually sat or lay on one." I say. Austin nods and puts his arm around me, "I'm really glad you found these, just don't go wandering around at night again. I would be devastated if something happened to you." I say.

"Hey, nothing's going to happen to me, okay? I'll be perfectly fine, but I'm more concerned about your safety than I am my own." Austin says.

I let out a sigh, then lay down on the bed, "This feels so weird. I'm so used to laying on sand on a sleeping bag." I say.

Austin lays down next to me, "Yeah, but let's just be glad that we can have some privacy once in a while." he says.

I let out a small hum, "Yeah, I'm pretty happy about that." I say.

Austin sits up, "So, what food did you find?" he asks, heading to the closet.

"I don't know, I didn't look." I say, sitting up.

Austin opens the closet and starts going through the closet, "Well, there's dried fruit, nuts, crackers, and...ramen noodles."

"Oh my God, I haven't had any of those things in forever." I say.

"I know! Compared to what we've been reduced to, this is like a five star meal!" Austin says.

"Are there dishes?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'll go get some water to boil. Looks like there's already a small fire burning in the stove, but we're gonna need some more wood. Can you get that?"

"Yeah, just be careful, okay?"

"I will." I assure my boyfriend. I walk over and lightly kiss him, then turn and walk out of the cabin to get some water.

* * *

"For the first time in I don't know how long, I actually feel full." I say, laying back down on the bed.

"Yeah, me too." Austin says, also laying down next to me.

"*sigh* I could go to sleep right now, and it's not even close to sunset. This bed feels so great." I say.

Austin gives a small laugh, then his face grows serious, "I'm so glad you're safe." he says, almost at whisper level. He slowly leans forward and presses his lips to mine. I close my eyes in ecstasy and wrap my arms around his neck. The kiss then gets deeper, more heated. Austin rolls us over so that I'm on my back, and he's hovering over me. Our tongues fight for dominance and I let out a moan, which I'm pretty sure turned Austin on even more. He trails kisses up and down my neck, sucking as he does so. I lay my head back at the sensation and let out another moan. He goes back up my neck until he reaches my lips again. He rolls us over so that I'm on top, straddling him. I lean down and kiss him with all of my might. Austin's hands rest on my back, and as we continue to make out he slowly lowers them and cups my ass. I feel myself slightly stiffen, but I keep going.

Austin breaks the kiss, "You okay?" he asks.

I blink, "Uh, yeah. I-I'm fine."

"Ally, if I'm making you uncomfortable, then-"

_knock knock knock_

Austin and I both let out huffs, then I roll off of Austin and we both go to the door.

"Yeah?" Austin asks when he opens it, revealing Cassidy.

"We found something." Cassidy says. She holds up three spiral notebooks, "They aren't research journals. They're diaries of one of the researchers here."

I step forward and take the journals from her, "Thanks, Cass, I'll be sure to take a look at these." I say.

"Okay...And Ally?"

"Yeah?" I ask.

Cassidy smirks, "You don't have makeup here, so no way to cover up those hickies. You two need to be more careful..." she says, sing-songing the last part.

"Thank you, Cassidy." I say through my teeth, shutting the door on her. I walk over to the back of the cabin and set the notebooks on the table.

"That's what Cassidy was whispering to you that pissed you off so much, isn't it?" Austin asks, almost sounding offended.

I sigh, "*sigh* She _jokingly _said that if you and I are ever going at it, to make sure I put a tampon on the doorknob outside."

"Why?" Austin asks.

"It's pretty much international girl code for 'Don't bug me, I'm fucking'. Kinda like how guys do a sock on the door knob." I say.

Austin nods, getting it.

I let out another long sigh, then walk up to Austin, "Look, sweetie, you didn't need to sound offended before. I'm just...not sure I'm ready..." I say, kind of awkwardly.

Austin's face softens, then he takes me in his arms, "And you don't have to be." he says.

"I know, but...I want to be. I mean, at least now we actually have a bed." I say.

Austin lets out a small laugh, "Well, we won't do anything until you're ready, okay? If we're doing something that you're not comfortable with you've gotta tell me, okay?"

I nod.

Austin nods as well, then kisses the top of my head, "I love you."

I smile, "I love you too." I say.

**Keep in mind that they have a bed now. So, I really want you guys to think about these explorers that were on this island but are now dead. How did they get here? Who brought them? What's in those diaries and notebooks? What were they observing? These are all going to be key things in this story. I'll update when I can, though I'm not sure when that will be, but I can tell you it will be soon. Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey hey hey hey hey!**

**I LOOKED UP A BUNCH OF AUSTIN AND ALLY SPOILERS AND I CAN TELL YOU THAT I AM BOTH VERY PLEASED AND HEAVILY DISAPPOINTED.**

**I updated my profile, so if you haven't already, check it out!**

**Season 3 is the season of Auslly. We just have to get there. It's gonna take a while, but we're gonna get there.**

**I own no references used. Let's go!**

Ally's POV

The next day.

I flip through the pages of the first diary from one of the explorers named Elizabeth Phillips.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today my team of experts leaves civilization and heads to a newly discovered island located in the middle of the pacific ocean, just off the coast Florida. We're going to be gone for five years, studying this island's flora and fauna, and it's other forms of wild-life. Who knows? Maybe this island will finally give me the opportunity to accomplish one of my biggest dreams of discovering a new animal species. On the island, we've already had people install plumbing-thanks to irrigation of a near-by waterfall-and build us cabins in the middle of the island, where we'll hopefully be perfectly safe for the time that we're here. Todd is going to be in the main cabin, and then Angela and I will each be in other ones. There are three cabins total, so we'll each have one. Each cabin has plenty of medical supplies, food, things we'll need for observing, and-just in case we need it-weapons._

_To say that I'm going to miss home, is an understatement. I don't have a husband or kids, mainly because those are things that would get in the way of things I need to do with this kind of job. I do, however, still have both of my parents, my older brother, Elijah, and his son, or my nephew, Ethan. I know, lot's of 'E''s in my family. I'm not going to see any of them for five years, and we'll have almost no connection to the outside world. However, once a year, a boat will come with supplies, and food that we'll need. Only then will we get to see new faces. Until then, we will see no new human faces._

"Oh my God." I say to myself.

Austin stirs in bed and looks at me, "What?" he asks.

It's early morning.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." I say. Austin sits up and stretches.

"What'd you find?" he asks.

"I'm reading the diary of one of these explorers, Elizabeth Phillips. It says that she, and two other explorers were supposed to be here for five years, observing and experimenting, but that once a year, a boat comes here with supplies that they'll need...That means that someone is bound to come look for us." I say.

"What I don't get, is how these people didn't see our plane crash here."

"Maybe they got here after we got here. Which means we obviously didn't see whatever boat brought them here, and they didn't see us. It also means that the explorers never saw the crash sight or found us while they were here. It sounds horrible to say it, but we've been on this island for _at least _a year, which means that the last time a boat came here to bring them supplies, we didn't see it, and it didn't see us. We've got to be more careful." I say.

"And then, there's the next problem. You said the boat only comes once a year, right? Who knows when the last time it came here was, and who knows when it's going to come back?"

"We'll just have to survive until then, and keep an _extra _good look out." I say, "It's really sad, "I say, changing the subject, "This women had a family back home, and now she...she's dead..."

"Yeah, well, we all have families too, that we all really want to get back to. And now that we've gotten this information, it gives us a little bit more faith that we will." Austin says.

I nod.

* * *

Days later, Austin's POV

Ally shared the information she got with everyone on the beach, and now, we're constantly on the beach looking out for a boat. Dez and the guys found fishing poles in their cabins, so we've eaten a lot of fish for the past couple of days, and we use the other food items in our cabins on bad days when we don't catch anything in the water or the woods. I've gotta say, I'm loving the cabins. It almost felt _weird _to have plumbing and hygiene utensils again, but we needed them.

Ally managed to get another fire going on the beach, and Dez and Elliot are both cooking fish over it.

I know we need it to survive, but I'm really starting to get sick of fish.

* * *

"God, now that I know that we're going to get out of here eventually, it's all I can think about." I say, pacing around the cabin. I walk over and sit next to Ally on the bed, who was worriedly watching me the entire time.

"I know, me too." Ally says. There's a pause, and then Ally perks up, then smirks, "I know what'll make you feel better." she says.

I raise an eyebrow and smirk as well, "Oh really? And what would that be?"

Ally stands, then sits on my lap so that she's straddling me. She looks at me for a moment, then we both lean in and kiss. She wraps her arms around my neck and I grip her waist tightly. She starts kissing up and down my neck and I can't help the deep growl the escapes from me. I lay us down so that I'm laying on the bed and she's on top of me. Ally and I both smile into the kiss, then let our tongues roam each other's mouths. I lower my hands down to Ally's lower-back, but I don't go any further because that made her uncomfortable last time. Ally suddenly breaks the kiss and looks at me, "Why do you stop?" she asks, smirking. I crash my lips into hers again and lower my hands down to cup Ally's ass. I feel her smile into the kiss as she and I both deepen it. Ally breaks it, much to my dismay, and sits up on top of me. She looks down at me with an expression that I can't read.

"Ally?" I ask.

Ally inhales sharply, then exhales, with her thinking look on her face. She reaches down to the hem of her shirt. I know she's nervous, because I see her hands shaking. She lifts her shirt up, over her head, and tosses it on the floor somewhere, leaving her in her bra.

"Ally, you don't have to." I say.

"I know, but..." Ally starts, "I...I want to..." she says, sounding unsure of herself.

I'm about to say something, but I get cut of by knocking at the door.

_knock knock knock_

Ally lets out a huff, then gets off of me, murmuring something about how she should have put a tampon on the door.

I walk over to the door as Ally puts her shirt back on, her face turning beat red. I open the door to find a frantic Trish.

"Guys! You've gotta get out here?!"

"Why? What's wrong?" Ally, asks, coming up behind me.

"It's Elliot, he...I...I-I don't know what happened but he's like...a-and screaming and...blood, and..."

"Woah woah woah, Trish, what happened?" I ask.

"Just, come on!" Trish exclaims.

We follow her into the cabin that the guys are sharing and find Elliot on the bed, sweating, turning a green-ish-gray-ish color, and screaming and yelling.

"AAAAAHHHH!" he exclaims.

"What the hell happened?!" I ask.

"It was a spider," Dez starts, "A fucking huge spider. I don't know if Elliot just wasn't watching where he was going or what but I saw him. He walked into one of those huge-ass spider webs and...you know..."

"Oh my God..." Kira whispers. I turn and see that she and Cassidy have just walked in, and have heard what Dez just said.

"It was obviously poisonous." I say.

Ally's eyes widen, "Oh my God, " she says, "I read about this. In one of those journals, I read about this!" Ally exclaims.

"Do you think there was anything about a cure for a bite?"Cassidy asks.

"I-I don't know, I can go see." Ally says.

"Be careful." I urge her.

"I'll be right back." she says. She turns and walks out of the cabin.

Elliot is taking huge, fast breaths. He looks up at all of us, "Am I gonna die?" he asks us.

I wish I knew the answer to that.

* * *

Ally's POV

I flip through all of the notebooks, searching for the right one. All of these are sorted. Trees, flowers, other plants, carnivorous animals, non-carnivorous animals, insects and arachnids! That's the one that I need. I take the notebook and rush back into the cabin.

"Okay," I start, as soon as I walk in, "Did anyone see what the spider looked like?" I ask. I look over, and see that Elliot's eyes are closed.

"He's breathing, don't worry," Dez starts. Elliot must just be unconscious, "It was brown, covered in hair, or fur, or whatever the hell is on those things, and it was bigger than my hand, maybe even my head."

All of us shutter at the thought of a spider that big.

"Okay, I'm looking." I say, looking through the notebook of terrifying bugs. Most of these, I've never even heard of, nor have I seen on the island-and I do not wish to. I come across a very accurate sketch of a fucking huge-ass spider, and it seriously makes me jump when I come across it. There are lots of notes alone the margins. One of the notes has a line pointing to the front of the spider sketch that says, _'Fangs. Used to inject deadly venom'. _This makes my eyes widen out of their sockets. I turn the page where I find even more notes on it.

_We took some venom from one that was dead, and were able to put it into two syringes. We gave it to two different test subjects to see it's affect. On a simple frog, it was killed in about twenty minutes, so we didn't have much time to figure out a possible cure to help it. We were also-miraculously-able to inject the venom into an adult cheetah. Since the animal was larger, we were able to see the affect of the venom more. Hives formed all over the body, and it was heavily perspiring. Once it was week enough, we were able to take it to the lab in the middle cabin to get a closer look at the symptoms. The hives began to swell terribly, and it almost brought me to tears seeing this poor animal in such torture. Then, the cheetah started vomiting uncontrollably. The hives were literally everywhere, to the point where the cheetah's tongue started to swell. It swelled so much, that whenever it vomited, the tongue was too big for the vomit to come out, so the cheetah ended up dying in three days, from suffocating by chocking on it's own vomit and tongue. We found no cure for the venom._

I end up swallowing trying to keep my own vomit down.

"Ally?" Austin asks, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I blink, then turn back to the page with the spider on it, then walk over to Dez, "Is this what you saw?" I ask.

Dez shutters, then nods, "Yep, that's the one." he says.

"Oh my God..." I say.

"What is it?" Kira asks.

I read the notes about the spider to everyone else, and when I finish, I look up, and they all look like they're going to be sick. I look over at Elliot, and see that the hives are already starting to form.

"Oh my God..." I say.

Everyone looks at unconscious Elliot, and their eyes widen.

"So...What does this mean?" Cassidy asks.

"It means exactly what we think it means," Austin says, "Elliot is gonna die." he says.

We all just stand there, letting those words sink in...

And the worst part was...

We knew it was true.

**I am like so sad right now. But, it makes the story more exciting, does it not? More action, for drama, more sex! Oh, wait, there hasn't been any sex yet, has there? Haha. Don't worry, my lovelies, we're getting there!**

**Leave your reviews!**

**Look at my profile! Tell me if you and I have any similarities!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey hey hey hey hey!**

**So listen, I got a PM from someone-who shall remain nameless-asking me about some of the...things, that I've put on my profile, and I just thought I should let you guys know, please, don't ever be afraid to ask me about those things. I will very openly answer any questions you may have on some of the things I wrote. Just thought I'd let you guys know that :)**

**So, I left you at quite the cliffy, didn't I?**

**I own no references used. Let's go!**

Austin's POV

Elliot has gotten a lot worse since yesterday. He's practically spending his last days of life in the bathroom of his cabin because he's throwing up so much. He's given up on eating, because he'll just throw it back up. Everyone is going through kind of a hard time with this. No one has told Elliot that he's going to die, but we all know about it, and in all honesty, it's killing us. We're practically always in there, telling him that he's going to be okay, that he's going to get back to Miami with the rest of us. We hate lying to him, but it puts a smile on his face.

Ally did the math, and Elliot is going to be gone within two to three days. Ally has been crying herself to sleep every night because things are just really stressful for us now. I mean sure, it was rough when we lost Dallas too, but we didn't actually watch him die-with the exception of Cassidy, who DID watch Dallas die.

And this is what I think about as I lay awake in the middle of the night. I'm laying flat on my back with my hands behind my head, staring at the ceiling. Meanwhile, Ally is sleeping next to me like a baby.

I can't sleep. Not after what just happened. But I need to get myself under control.

You see, I the reason I can't sleep isn't because of the whole Elliot drama that's been going on.

It's something else...

_Unknown amount earlier, Austin's POV_

_Her hands trail up and down my back and through my hair when they reach my head. I run my hands along her naked body, and she and I both moan as I thrust in and out of her, both of us grinding our hips up, moving with one another. Ally wraps one of her legs around my waist as I suck up and down her neck and her breasts._

_She bites my lower lip, making me groan. My hands lower down to cup her bare ass. She's got the perfect little smirk on her face as I roll us over so that she's on top of me. She leans down and kisses my cheek, then whispers in my ear, "You've been under a lot of stress lately, haven't you?"_

_All I can do is nod._

_Ally sits up and puts her hands on my chest to balance herself, "Then just relax...and let me ride you like a stallion."_

* * *

And that was when I woke up.

I decide it may be a good idea to roll over so that I'm laying on my stomach so if Ally wakes up, she hopefully won't...you know...see anything *cough* *cough*.

Ally is under enough stress as it is, and even when she told me she finally wanted to have sex, she looked nervous as hell. I'm going to wait for the day when Ally can look me in the eye, tell me she wants it, and she doesn't look so scared anymore. Now, don't get me wrong, there aren't many other things in the world I want right now rather than have Ally let me fuck her, but I actually have respect for her. That, and when she does decide she wants that kind of a relationship for us, it'd be giving her virginity away, which...hurts. I don't want to see her in that kind of pain.

I watch my beautiful girlfriend sleep. She looks so peaceful, and I'm really glad about that. I gaze out the window, and see a bunch of twinkling lights. Fireflies. I'm...pretty sure my boner from that dream has gone down by now, so I turn over and sit up, looking out the window. I can't help but smile, memories of home flooding my mind.

Ally stirs a bit, then blinks herself awake.

"Babe, it's late, go back to sleep." I tell her.

"What are you looking at?" she asks, looking out the window as well. She gasps, "Oh my God...They're so beautiful..."

I nod, "They remind me of home..." I say.

"Yeah. When I was a kid, I'd always go out at night to catch the fireflies...It made me happy..."

"I used to do that too. Dez would always take the light part off and stick them all over him...It was cooler when we were seven." I say.

Ally laughs, but then her smile disappears.

"What?" I ask.

"The fire," she says, looking over at the wood stove, "That reminds me of home too." she says.

"How so?" I ask.

"Well...when I was growing up, we had a fireplace where you could either light a real fire, or have a fake one. On Christmas Eve every year, I'd make sure that my dad always had the fake fire up so that Santa wouldn't get burned when he came down our chimney." she says. We laugh, "We'd get a bunch of blankets and sit around the fire, just telling stories. My mom would always make pumpkin bread. We'd leave some on a plate and a glass of milk for Santa, and of course, carrots for the reindeer. We'd just...tell stories...We were a family..." she says, starting to tear up, "And when I got older, and started to not believe in Santa so much, we'd do the same thing, but with an actual fire in the fire place. We'd eat pumpkin bread, and just...talk about life, until we fell asleep. Then we'd wake up in the living room Christmas morning and..." she trails off. She has a couple of tears streaming down her face, "And...I just always thought about how...How when I become a mom, how much I wanted to pass that tradition on. And now...Now all I can think about is how much I want our kids to be able to go outside and catch fireflies at night, and how much I want to sit around the fire with our kids on Christmas eve, but now, here...stuck on an island..." she trails off, "I dream...At night, I dream." she says, looking down at her hands, "I dream about...A house...with a big yard where our kids can play..." she trails off, her voice cracking.

I put my arm around her, and she continues to cry. It's then, when the realization hits me, "_Our_?" I ask.

Ally suddenly stiffens, "Oh," she starts, "Oh, my God, I...didn't even realize I said that out loud..." she says.

There's a pause, "Well...I-I'm glad you did." I say.

Ally looks up at me, "You are?" she asks, sounding unsure.

I nod, "Yeah." I say. I turn us so that we're facing each other, "I'm gonna make sure you get that, " I say, "I'm...gonna make sure _we _get that." I say.

Ally nods, "I mean...someone has to come for us eventually, we know that, but...there are things on this island that could kill us, Austin." she says, "And that...that scares me." she says, "I don't wanna die, Austin." she says, starting to cry again. I take her in my arms and rock her, "I don't wanna die..." she repeats.

"Hey..." I say, kissing the top of her head, "It's late, then sun will be up soon. We need to sleep." I say.

Ally nods. I give her a soft kiss on the lips, then we lay down, and fall asleep again.

And the dreams come again.

* * *

Karma must really like me, because I wake up, again, on my stomach, hiding the boner from my last dream. The sun is up, but Ally is still asleep. I decide to sneak off and take a really quick shower...a _cold _shower.

* * *

Ally's POV

We go over to one of the other cabins and find Elliot laying on the bed. His entire body is covered in hives and sweat...he doesn't have that much time left. I'd say tomorrow...maybe the day after that...it takes all of my will power to not start crying in front of him. Cassidy and I are sitting on the edge of his bed while he just lays there and looks at she and I, and the rest of us, just standing around the cabin. None of us have said anything for what feels like hours. We just sit or stand, looking at him, while he looks at us.

"Kira..." he finally whispers, "Kira..."

We all look at her. She walks over to Elliot and kneels down on the floor beside his bed, "Yes?" she asks.

Elliot lifts his hand up, signalling for her to come closer. Kira does as told, and leans in so that Elliot is whispering in her ear. None of us can hear what he's saying to her. When the come apart, Kira just looks at him, eyes wide, lip quivering. She nods, and mouths, _'Okay'_ before leaning in to hug him. He very slowly lifts one of his arms up to hug her back. After a minute or so, they come apart, and Kira walks back over to where she was standing before, not telling any of us what he said to her.

As we did before, we all just stand or sit, watching Elliot as he looks at us, for, what all he knew, could be his last time. For all we knew, too. I think Kira and Elliot had something going on, and they didn't tell us about it, or they just didn't admit it to themselves. I think that's why Elliot whispered that into her ear, without telling any of us what he had to say. I suppose we just have to respect that, don't we?

Kira suddenly walks over to me, "Ally?" she asks, almost at whisper level, even though there was no need for it.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Well...your cabin was the main lab for these explorers, and I was just wondering if there were any jars with the lab supplies. Jars with lids." she says.

"Um...I'm not sure, I mean I guess I can check. Why?" I ask.

She glances at Elliot, then returns her attention to me, "It's nothing." she says. She walks back to where she was standing before.

* * *

None of us have eaten very much, mainly because we don't have the appetite. A few of us stepped out of the cabin to get some fresh air. While they were doing that, I went back into mine and Austin's cabin, and found a couple of glass jars with lids. I bring one out.

"Kira?" I ask, "Is this what you wanted?" I ask, showing her the jar.

She nods, timidly, "Yes, that'll be fine. Thank you." she says, taking the jar from me.

"What do you need it for?" I ask.

Kira just shakes her head and walks away. Normally, I would be confused, but she's going through a hard time; we all are. I'll give her her space for now.

* * *

Austin's POV

Ally is laying on her side on the bed, facing the wall. I hear her sniffle once in a while, and her shoulders move when she does. I sit on the bed next to her and put my hand on her back, "You okay?" I ask.

Ally shakes her head, "No." she says.

"Well, it's getting late. We should sleep." I say, getting under the covers and laying down next to her.

"It's gonna happen tomorrow...isn't it?" Ally asks.

I let out a sigh, "Well..There's no way to tell for sure, but..." I trail off.

Ally nods.

"Ally, please don't be afraid, " I say, "I will get you off of this island, if it is the last thing I ever do." I say.

* * *

More dreams.

I turn over so I'm sleeping on my stomach.

* * *

Kira is sitting on the edge of Elliot's bed, next to him, crying. We all are. It's gonna be soon. Really soon, and we all know that, even Elliot, thought he seems to have come to terms with it. Kira is holding his hand, and he is holding hers as tight as he can...which isn't very hard. They had something going on, I know it. They just never really told any of us.

"Kira..." Elliot whispers. I probably wouldn't have heard it if I weren't so close to the bed, "C'mere," she says to her, "I have to...I have to tell you something." he whispers. His eyes are barely open.

Tears stream down Kira's face. She leans down, and Elliot whispers something in her ear that, once again, none of us can hear. When he finishes. Kira sits up, sobbing, "I love you too..." she says.

All of us are crying. I've got my arm around Ally as she cries into my chest.

"I love you too..." Kira repeats.

Elliot...smiles. A real, genuine smile...But that's how we know that he's ready. His grip on Kira's hand loosens, and his body goes limp.

"No..." Kira sobs, laying her head on his now un-moving chest. Ally lets me walk over to the bed. I sit next to Kira, and look at Elliots now lifeless body. At least he went peacefully. We were all so afraid that this would be violent, but it wasn't at all...So that's good.

I lift my hand up, and close Elliot's eyelids.

**Kay this was really sad. But, lots of questions came in this chapter that need to be answered. What did Elliot whisper to Kira before? What does Kira need the jar for? What about Austin's dreams? What about the small bit of Austin's and Ally's future that was discussed? Lots and lots of questions that will be answered soon...soon...**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey hey hey hey hey! How are all of my pretties today? So, last chapter was really sad, I was getting tears in my eyes just writing it. I'm getting lots of reviews saying, "When are you getting to the lemons" and blah blah blah. If I tell you it's coming soon, it's coming soon. You guys just have to be patient with me, I promise they are coming soon. I'm not just going to magically have them have sex, I'm going to have something leading up to it. But trust me, once we get there, there will be lots of chapters with lemons, kay?**

**Anyway. I own no references used. Let's go!**

Ally's POV

All of us are crying, but Kira is taking it the hardest.

"Well...I guess we should bury him..." Dez says.

I have an arm around Kira, who is crying with me, but she looks up, "No," she says, "Elliot didn't want to be buried." she says. We all look at her, waiting for her to explain, "That's what he told me yesterday, that he wanted me to make sure that we didn't bury him."

"Then what did he want us to do?" Austin asks.

"He wants us to burn him and give his ashes to his family when we get off of this hell of an island." Kira says. She turns to me, "That's why I asked about the jar; to keep the ashes in." she says.

There's a silence.

"Okay," Austin says finally, "Well do it." he says, "Dez, help me out with some fire wood." Austin says, standing up.

Dez nods. He and Austin walk out the door.

"Come on," I say to Kira and the girls. We walk into my cabin, and I sit Kira down on the bed. Cassidy and Trish put their hands on her back and she has her head on my shoulder.

"Were you and Elliot...together?" Trish asks.

Kira sighs, "Sort of," she says, "We didn't really know what it was. We just flirted a lot and...kissed a couple of times..."

"Why didn't you tell any of us?" Cassidy asks.

"Because we didn't know what it was. We didn't know if it was a relationship, or just a friends with befits kind of thing..."

"How did you hide it from us all this time?" I ask.

"We'd sneak away at night when everyone else was asleep." Kira says, "I loved him..." she says, starting to cry again.

* * *

Cassidy and Trish are picking flowers, because Kira asked them to. We're pretty much doing this because Kira asked us to. We want to help her get her closure. She's currently cleaning off Elliot's body with the best of her ability with a wet cloth and some water. She's not crying anymore, but she looks like she could burst into tears any second.

"Are you okay?" I ask her.

She shakes her head, "No," she says, "But I have to be...For him." she says.

"I had no idea you two were so in love." I say.

"Neither did we," she says, "You never realize what you have until it's gone..." she says.

I nod, "You learn that quickly when you're on an island, isolated from civilization," I say, "We're going to get out of here eventually. A boat comes here to bring supplies to the explorers once a year. Whoever comes here doesn't know that the explorers are dead. They'll find us, and we'll get to go home. We just have to be patient." I say.

Kira nods.

* * *

"Okay, like this, and...good. Hold it like that for a minute or two." I say. Kira wanted to be the one to light the fire, so I'm showing her how to do it with a piece of glass.

Kira nods, keeping the glass in place.

I walk back and stand next to Austin. He puts his arm around me as I start to cry again. Within a few minutes, smoke starts to rise from the wood, and the fire starts. Kira puts the piece of glass down and walks back over to the rest of us. Kira actually did a really good last minute funeral...kind of creepy actually. She put a bouquet of flowers on Elliot's chest and moved his hands so it was like he was holding them. As the fire gets bigger, my vision gets blurrier because of the tears, and the smoke in my eyes. Part of me hopes that there is a ship near by that will see the smoke and come rescue us. Deep down inside, however, I know we're going to be stuck here for quite a while longer.

Kira just looks like she's in agony. I walk away from Austin and put a hand on her back. She looks like she needs it. Once I do this, she starts crying again. Austin, Dez, Trish, and Cassidy all gather around Kira and we all just kind of...hold her, and try to make her feel better even though we're pretty sure we can't. She falls down to her knees, but Austin and Dez catch her before she can hit the ground and they help hold her up as she starts crying harder.

"Hey..." I start, "Why don't we go lay you down and we'll let you know when the fire is out so you can come get the ashes." I say.

"No, I can't leave him." Kira says.

"Kira, that's a big fire. It's probably going to burn all night." Dez says.

"I don't care. I'll stay up all night if I have to. I'm not leaving him." she says.

* * *

Austin's POV

"God, is she still out there?" I ask, looking out the window. The sun has gone down, and Kira is sitting outside on the ground, her knees curled to her chest, watching the fire that's gotten lots smaller in the past couple of hours.

"She lost someone really close to her. If I lost you the way she lost him, I'd be doing the same thing." Ally says.

I nod. I would do the same thing too if it were Ally. I walk over to the closet towards the back of the cabin and grab one of the extra blankets, "I'll be right back." I say. I walk outside. Kira turns around and sees me.

"Here." I say, giving her the blanket, "It's getting cold." I say.

Kira blinks, "Yeah, I guess it is...I didn't even really notice," she says, taking the blanket, "Thank you." she says.

I nod. I turn to walk back to the cabin.

"Austin," she says. I turn around to face Kira again, "Be good to Ally...Don't do anything to upset her, 'cause...When you're really in love with someone, and you want to be with them forever...Sometimes, forever gets cut short, and you don't have any control of it...Enjoy your forever with her while you still have hit, because you never know if you're going to get to keep it." she says.

I pause, "You're gonna be okay." I say.

Kira nods, "I know." she says.

* * *

_Ally stands in front of me, in nothing but her bra and underwear. She reaches behind her and unclasps the bra, letting it fall down to the floor. She sits down on my lap, straddling me. I lean down and take one of her breasts in my mouth, making her moan and throw her head back. She reaches down and starts palming the erection growing in my boxers, making me groan loudly. I move my mouth to hers, kissing her harshly, my tongue playing with hers. I flip us over so that Ally is laying down on the bed and I'm on top of her._

_"Fuck me, Austin." she says._

_"What?" I ask._

_"Get naked, and fuck me." she says._

_I didn't need to be told twice._

* * *

Seriously?! Right when it gets to the good part I wake up! Though, I guess everything leading up to there was pretty good too. I have GOT to stop having these dreams! Ally isn't ready for that yet, and I'm going to respect that. I roll over so that I'm on my stomach, then attempt to go back to sleep.

* * *

We're down at the beach, no one saying a word. We don't really know what to do with ourselves with once again having one less face.

We suddenly hear footsteps, and see Kira emerging from the forest, "Hey, guys." she says, quietly.

"Hey." We all say.

Kira sits down on the sand next to us. We're all sitting around the fire that we've had on this beach since we found the cabins. There was a beach a lot closer to the cabins than the beach that we originally started on was, so we've been going here since after we found the cabins.

"Listen, guys, thank you so much for yesterday. I know I asked a lot of you." Kira says.

"Kira, it's fine, really. We were glad we got to say goodbye to Elliot in such a nice way." Trish says.

Kira nods.

Ally's POV

Kira nods.

There's a silence of us all just...looking at each other, not really sure what to do.

Austin suddenly stands up, "You know what?" he asks, "The entire time we've been on this island, all we've done is hunt, eat, worry, and feel sorry for ourselves. And now, we're worrying and feeling sorry for ourselves even more now that Elliot's died. But Elliot wouldn't want that. He wouldn't want us to just sit here and pout over him. So I say, we try to do our best to move on, and maybe actually enjoy ourselves for once." Austin says, "Kira, stand up."

Kira stands up. Austin bends down, then picks Kira and up and throws him over his shoulder. She squeals as he does so.

"Last one to the water's a moldy pancake!" Austin exclaims. He runs, with Kira over his shoulder, to the water. She starts kicking and squealing with laughter. We all stand up and run over to the water after them. Austin drops Kira into the water and she comes up with a smile on her face.

"Fuck you, Austin!" she says, happily. She splashes him, and he splashes her. She pushes his chest, making him fall into the water as well. They both laugh.

I stand on the edge of the water, watching everyone splash each other in the water. But I watch Kira and Austin the most. They were both soaked to the bone, and laughing. But I couldn't help but notice...

They way they were acting was very...

Flirty.

And I didn't like it.

**Haha! Okay, so that was kind of a short chapter, but lots of new things happened. Austin's 'dreams' continue to happen, Elliot's 'funeral' was sad, and Austin and Kira appear to be getting kind of cozy-at least to Ally they are. Ohhhh... Ally's jelly!**

**Look at my profile and tell me if we have any similarities! I love finding out that people like similar things that I like 'cause I usually like things that normally, people don't usually like-for example, Disney Channel Porn Fan Fiction. Not many normal people like that, so I guess we're all just a little bit weird, haha!**

**So, I started reading this story called 'Roar' by HJ Russo. OMFG IT IS LIKE ONE OF THE BEST THREE-SOME FANFICS I HAVE EVER READ YOU GUYS HAVE TO CHECK IT OUT IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY! And also, the 'Two Worlds Saga' by Dancer06. Those like, made me cry, haha.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey hey hey! How are all of my lovelies today? I wish I could have updated sooner because the plot is going to get thicker in these next couple of chapters. I SO can't wait! And, to get in the mood for my writing today, I'm listening to seriously the filthiest song known to man. This song would be Hatefuck my Motionless in White. I love it!**

**I own no references used. Let's go!**

Ally's POV

The guys figured out a way to dispose of the remainder of Elliot's bones. Kira keeps the jar of his ashes in her cabin, and is pretty protective of it. We're all trying to help her move on from what happened.

Especially Austin.

He's always one of the first ones to comfort her when she gets sad. He's always the one to cheer her up.

I shouldn't be jealous, right? I should be glad that my boyfriend has such a good heart, and that he's helping someone who needs it. Yeah, that's how I should be feeling.

But it isn't.

I've been looking through some more of these notebooks that these explorers left. Most of them are notes, or documentations, but a couple of them are diaries. Some of the things that are written in here are pretty interesting, and could certainly be useful to us.

That's what I'm doing right now. I let out a sigh, because I can't think straight. I can't stop thinking about Austin and Kira. What if he starts developing feelings for her and drifts away from me? What if-

SNAP OUT OF IT ALLY! Austin would never do that to you...

Would he?

I set down the red college ruled notebook that belonged to one of the explorers, and stand up. I stretch a bit, and smile to myself as the sunlight hits my back through the window. It felt nice. Everyone else is either picking berries, or out on the beach. I decide to go out. I walk out of the cabin and start walking to the beach. Trish is walking along the water looking at shells, and Dez is under a tree in the shade, complaining about how he's gotten sunburned so much since we got here. Poor red-head. Cassidy is up against a palm tree, I think asleep.

"Hey, guys." I greet.

"Hey." They both say.

I walk over to Trish, "Find anything good?" I ask.

"Eh. Just a couple of small shells. Nothing super special. It's a really nice day out today." she says.

"Yeah, it is." I say.

"Ally?" Trish asks, "How ya doing?" she asks.

I let out a sigh, "To be honest, I'm a bit on edge." I say.

"Why's that?" Dez asks, coming out of the shade.

"Well...Call me crazy, but have you guys noticed Austin and Kira getting...friendly?" I ask.

"Ally, you cant' be serious." Trish says.

"I'm dead serious." I say.

"Ally, Austin would never do that to you, and Kira may still have feelings for Austin from when they dated before, but she would never to that to you; you're her friend! Nothing is going on between them." Dez assures me.

I pause, then let out a huff. I put my head in my hands, "I know. I'm just...overreacting I guess. I mean, Austin is just helping Kira get over Elliot; helping her move on." I say.

"Exactly." Trish says.

I look around, "So, uh...Where _are _Austin and Kira?" I ask.

Trish and Dez look at each other. Dez hisses, "Uh...last I saw, they were headed to the woods together..." Dez says.

I lock my jaw, "Nothing, huh?" I ask, "We'll see about that."

I turn on my heel in the sand, then start walking into the forest.

Of course, I have no idea where they could have gone, but that makes me even more worried. I make sure my gun is secure in the waist band of my shorts, in case I run into something dangerous. I know better than to walk in this forest alone, unarmed. We all know better. We haven't seen any signs of cheetahs since that one day, who knows how long ago.

I look over, and see foot-prints in the dirt of the flip-flops that Kira always wears. We're pretty lucky to have had shoes from the left-overs of the plane crash. Not the point. The point is, there were other shoe tracks next to those. Had to be Austin. I follow them. They go on for quite a long time. They must have gone far...

They must have gone far...

Alone...

Together...

I feel my blood begin to boil. My teeth are gritted together so hard, they might break. My fists are so tightly clenched, my fingers might break. I am going to kick. Her. Fucking. Ass.

I hear the roar of water nearby as I keep walking, then I realize that maybe they're at the waterfall...

No...

They cannot be at the waterfall. That's our spot. That's mine and Austin's special place. They can't be there. Please God, please don't let them be there.

I keep walking closer and closer to the water fall. I hear voices...

And laughing...

I keep walking until I'm there. There are two pairs of flip-flops on the rocks, and sitting on the rock that over looks the pond, are Austin and Kira.

My teeth un-clench, and so do my fists. I feel tears well up in my eyes. I watch them.

They have their feet in the water. They're talking. Austin puts his hand on her leg...She flinches, as if she doesn't want him to do it...then smiles. They talk, and I can't make out what they're saying. I just watch them. They talk, and laugh, and Austin moves his hand back and fourth from her leg, to the water. They smile at each other...then hug...

Austin's POV

"You feeling better now?" I ask.

"Yeah, thanks for doing this for me." Kira says.

"No prob. We should probably head back. Ally's probably gonna get mad if I don't get back soon." I say.

"Okay. Thanks again." Kira says, hugging me.

"It was nothing, really." I say when we come apart, "Just watch that leg. You don't want it to get worse." I say, standing up. I offer her my hand and she stands too.

No One's POV  


Little did everyone know, Kira wouldn't have that leg for much longer...

Ally's POV

I run. As fast as my legs will carry me I run.

I run to the cabins, without stopping. Once I get there, I catch my breath.

I feel tears welling up in my eyes, but I don't want to cry...

Until I see them again...

They're quite a distance away, but they've probably been there for a while. As I get a closer look... he's holding on to both of her hands, and he has a really serious look on his face...She mirrors that look. He's talking to her, and she nods with almost everything he says. After a minute, she says something, and then they hug again, and for a really long time. They come apart, and smile to each other. Kira then jerks her thumb in the direction of the beach, signalling that that's where she's going. Austin nods. Kira heads in that direction, and Austin starts heading over in my direction, though he doesn't see me.

I finally let myself start crying. I run into the cabin and lay down on the bed, face down. I bury my head in the pillow to muffle my crying.

I hear whistling from outside. Austin. The door opens.

"Ally?" I hear Austin's voice asks. The door slams shut and Austin is at my side in an instant, "What's wrong?" he asks.

I shake my head and stand up.

"What the hell is wrong?" Austin asks, sounding worried.

"Oh, don't give me that." I say.

"What?" Austin asks, confused.

"Don't. Just don't. I am _really _pissed at you right now, Austin."

"What did I-"

"Don't act like you don't know, Austin. I saw you with her." I say.

"What are you-"

"Don't even bother. I'm taking a shower." I say, walking into the bathroom.

Austin's POV

What in the hell just happened?!

I walk out of the cabin and go to the beach.

"Trish!" I call.

Trish sees me and walks over, "Yeah?" she asks.

"What's up with Ally? I walk into our cabin and she's crying her eyes out! She said I did something to piss her off, but I have no idea what I could have done!" I say.

Trish and Dez exchange worried glances.

"What?" I ask.

"Ally thinks there's something going on between you and Kira." Dez admits.

"What?!" I ask. I look over at Kira.

"I swear, I didn't say anything to make her think that." Kira says, putting her hands up in surrender.

"I can't believe Ally would even begin to think you would cheat on her." Cassidy says.

"I know, I can't even think of how-" I then cut myself off, "She must have seen what happened today." I say.

"What happened today?" Trish asks, now glaring at Trish.

"You explain," I say to Kira, "I'm going to go find Ally and make this right." I say.

**Okay, really sucky short chapter. JUST WAIT. Next chapter...let's just say, it's the chapter you've all been waiting for. Ha! And after that, something violent and scary, and then some more fun stuff, and then a plot twist, and it's all just gonna be fun.**

**I've gotten quite a reviews asking me who Ashton is. I'm not going to answer it, but if you think about it, like, really REALLY think about it, it's OBVIOUS!**

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey hey hey hey hey!**

**I am SO excited for this chapter. I've seriously been planning it in my head for months and now I finally get to write it! Ah! Excited doesn't even come CLOSE to how I am feeling right now. Happy dance! Happy dance! Happy dance! Haha, I'm a dork. Any who, let's get going!**

**I own no references used. Let's go!**

Austin's POV

I run into the cabin, "Ally!" I call.

Ally walks out of the bathroom in a loose tank top and shorts. Her hair is still wet from her shower and she's brushing it out, "I don't want to talk." she says.

"Tell me what you saw." I say.

"What? With Kira? I was walking, and I saw you two at the waterfall, hugging, your hand on her leg, talking, laughing. And before you even fucking dare ask, no, I was NOT spying on you." she says, "So, I decided I'd had enough, so then I came over here. Then, I look up, and I see you two holding hands, with really serious looks on your faces, and then you hug again, and..." she trails off, starting to cry again.

She sits on the bed and puts her head in her hands.

I sit down next to her, "Ally...What you saw is not at all what you think it was..." I say.

Ally looks up, "I know..." she says, "I feel guilty, because I just yelled at you, and didn't even give you a chance to explain." she says.

I turn to face her, "Kira left her knife in her cabin today, and I went with her to make sure nothing got to her while she was going back. She put the knife in the waist band of her shorts, and cut herself. So, I took her over to the pond and helped her with her cut. That's why I had my hand on her leg. I had a rag with me and was cleaning the blood off of her leg." I say, "As for the holding hands thing..."

_Flashback, Austin's POV_

_"Thanks again for helping me out, Austin." Kira says as we walk back._

_"It's nothing, really." I say._

_"Not just for the cut, but for being there for me. Ever since Elliot died...things have been hard, and I'm really grateful that you've helped me get through it."_

_I smile, "Well, you're my friend. Friends help each other." I say._

_"Yeah..." she says. We just stand there for a moment. She suddenly gets on her tip-toes and starts leaning in towards me, wrapping her arms around my neck._

_"Woah, Kira, what are you doing?" I ask, removing her hands from around my neck and holding them down._

_Kira's eyes widen, as she realizes what just happened, "Oh...um..."_

_"Kira...you know I'm with Ally..."_

_"I know, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me, I just...Sorry..." she says, sheepishly._

_I let out a sigh, "It's fine." I say, hugging her._

_When we come apart, she looks over at the beach and jerks her thumb in that direction, "I'm gonna head over there. You coming?"_

_"I'm gonna head back to my cabin real quick and see if Ally's still reading there. She's been looking through those notebooks all day."_

_"Okay. See you later...And thanks for being so understanding..." she says._

_I smile, "Your welcome." I say._

* * *

Current Time, No One's POV

"Oh..." Ally says.

"Yeah. 'Oh'." Austin says, mocking her.

Ally sighs, "I'm sorry I ever doubted you." she says.

"I just don't understand why." Austin says.

"I just...Sometimes, I worry that if we were back in Miami right now, you'd have left me for a girl that's...willing to give you more than I was." Ally says.

"Ally, I've told you already, you don't have to worry about that. I love you for you." Austin says, "I love you."

Ally gives a small smile, "I love you too...I'm sorry I got so angry."

"It's okay, don't worry about it." Austin says, taking her in his arms again. He leans down and kisses her. She wraps her arms around his neck, then shifts so that she's sitting on his lap, straddling him. Austin licks her lips, wanting entrance, which she grants. Ally reaches below Austin's shirt to feel his amazing chest and abs. They break the kiss and Ally lifts Austin's shirt up. He puts his arms up, then throws the shirt elsewhere.

"Wait." Ally says. She hops off of Austin's lap and runs into the bathroom. She comes out a second later with a tampon in hand. She opens their cabin door, and wraps it around the door-handle.

"Is that really necessary?" Austin laughs.

"You don't want any more interruptions, do you?" Ally asks, sitting on his lap again.

Austin starts trailing kisses up Ally's neck, and she leans her head back, moaning at the sensation. His lips finally reach her ear, "You sure this is what you want?" he asks.

Ally looks into his eyes. The brown eyes that made her fall in love with him, "Yeah...I'm sure." she says.

Austin gives a small smile.

"What?" Ally asks.

"You," Austin says, "Last time you said you wanted this, you looked so..scared, so nervous. Self conscious."

"I'm still all of those things." Ally says.

Austin lets out a laugh, "Well, not nearly as much...You seem a lot more...Sure of yourself."

"I _feel _a lot more sure of myself." Ally says, "I love you."

Austin's smile grows, "I love you too." he says.

The sun was beginning to set outside.

"They're gonna be heading back soon." Austin points out.

Ally scoots off of Austin's lap and closes the curtains on the window, "God, these explorers were smart." she says to herself.

Austin laughs, then turns to face her all the way. His face suddenly grows serious, and so does Ally's. Austin scoots over to Ally and kisses her. One arm snaked around her waist, and the other went up her back, his hand in her hair. Ally's arms went around Austin's neck as he lay them down so that Ally was on the bed, and he was hovering over her, never breaking the kiss. They came apart for a moment, then Ally sat up a bit so he could take off her tank top. He through it somewhere, not caring where. The look of nervousness re-appeared on Ally's face.

"Hey..." Austin whispers in her ear, "Just relax, and let me make you feel good." he says.

"Just how many times have you done this?" Ally asks, jokingly.

"I already told you. I've done some...other things with a few girls, but I've never gone all the way."

"I've never done anything."

"Which is why I said for _you _to relax, and let _me _make you feel good." Austin says, leaning down to kiss her again. Ally smiles into the kiss, and Austin couldn't help but do the same. Her hands trailed down to the waist band of the board shorts he was currently wearing. She slowly took them off, and Austin kicked them elsewhere. Austin's hands went behind her back up to her bra. He unclasped it with ease, which kind of worried Ally that he was more experienced than he was telling her.

That's what Ally was mainly worried about. Not being good enough since Austin had more experience in this field than she did. What if she did something wrong, or wasn't pretty enough or...

Her thoughts are interrupted when the bra is slid off of her shoulders and thrown away. Austin looks at the girl before him up and down, "God, you're beautiful." he says. His hands moved down to Ally's shorts, and he took those off as well.

"What are you thinking about?" Austin whispers in her ear.

"About how much I want to be bold, but I'm scared..." she says.

"Baby, you never have to be scared of anything when you're with me...When are you gonna realize that?"

A smile slowly finds it's way across Ally's face, "You're right." she says. She suddenly grips him through his boxers, catching Austin by surprise and making him groan.

"Baby...You can do that _any time you want._" he says before kissing her again.

Ally giggles happily as Austin rolls them over so that she was on top of him. Her hands trailed down his chest and abs, finally going back down to the waist band of his boxers. They break their kiss as Ally removes the boxers, tossing them who-knows-where. She looks down at his amazing 8 inches, and smirks-even though on the inside she was terrified. She wraps her hand around his shaft, making him moan.

"Oh, God, baby..." Austin says, closing his eyes in ecstasy as she begins to stroke him.

Ally smiles to herself, feeling accomplished. She'd never done this before, and was glad that she was able to make Austin act like this.

Ally lowers herself down a bit, then opens her mouth and licks from base to tip. Austin's eyes fly open, as he was not expecting her to do that.

"Holy shit!" he says.

Ally couldn't help but let out a small laugh. She ponders her next action for a moment, then opens her mouth again and takes in as much of him as she can. Austin groans and puts his hands in her hair. He put pressure on her, but not too much, as he didn't want to choke her.

He lays back on the bed, moaning as she swirled her tongue around his head, "You sure you've never done this before?" he asks, panting.

Ally removes herself from him with a popping sound, "Pretty sure." she says. She goes and puts her lips around him again, bobbing her head up and down, a bit of pre-cum going into her mouth. Some people said it tasted amazing, some said it was horrible. It was neither-kind of in between-but it certainly turned Ally on. Austin moaned, gripping the sheets of the bed tightly.

"God, you're amazing." he says.

Ally smiles the best she can with a penis in her mouth. She continues her actions, not wanting to stop until he releases.

"Ally, I-I'm..." he trails off.

Ally looks up at him, her eyes saying _'It's okay'. _She continues bobbing her head up and down and swirling her tongue around Austin's cock.

"Ah! God!" Austin yells out as he blows his load into Ally's mouth. Ally swallows as much of the cum as she can-which was most of it-some of it dripping from the corners of her mouth. Ally swallows one last time, then removes herself from him, sitting up, panting for air.

Austin sits up, still coming down from his high. He puts his hands on Ally's shoulders and looks her dead in they eye, "You're up, sexy." he says.

Before Ally can blink, he's flipped them over so that Ally was laying down on the bed again and he was once again hovering over her. Austin leaned down and captured Ally's lips with his. He could taste himself on her, which turned him on like a light bulb. He toyed with the waist-band of her panties, then broke the kiss and gave Ally a look, as if asking for permission.

Ally nods, still looking a bit nervous. Austin slowly removes her panties, and she lifts her legs up a bit so he could get them off easier. He throws them elsewhere, then looks back down at Ally, who was now also stark naked. Her face turned a bright shade of red.

"Hey, I've seen it all before." Austin says, recalling that one day at the pond.

"I know, but-"

"But nothing, Ally," Austin says, "You're still the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on." he says.

Ally smiles, and so does Austin. He leans down and slowly kissed her again. Their lips danced across each other, and their tongues fought for dominance. Austin's hands trailed up from Ally's waist up to her breasts. He took them in his hands and began massaging them, which made her moan. Austin broke the kiss, and started trailing feather-like kisses down the nape of Ally's neck. It gave her chills. Austin started sucking and licking Ally's right breast while massaging the other. Ally arched her back up at the sensation. Austin raked his teeth along her nipple, and pinched the other with his fingers. He trailed kisses back up her neck, sucking this time. One hand remained at her side, keeping him up on his elbow so that not all of his weight was on her, and the other hand slowly trailed down to Ally's sex. Ally lets out a gasp when he starts palming her. He slowly presses on her clit with his thumb, making her moan.

Ally's eyes nearly pop out of her head at how wide they are when Austin shoves a finger into her entrance. He continues to kiss up and down her neck, finding her sensitive spot that gave her goosebumps. Austin pumped his finger in and out of her, curling it once and a while. He then shoved another finger in, and after that, another. Ally couldn't even get words out. All that came out of her mouth were distorted moans and groans at Austin's actions. Just when she thought she might release, her walls closing in around Austin's fingers, he retracts his fingers, leaving Ally sexually frustrated.

Austin trails kisses down Ally's neck again, and to her chest; in between her breasts, then above her navel, then just below it. He looks up through his thick lashes to make eye-contact with her. Ally felt another sudden strike of hear go through her as she realized what his intentions were.

"Hey...Don't be scared." Austin says.

Ally hesitantly nods, laying her head back on the pillow. Austin moves her legs further apart, then scoots himself down just a bit more until he was face to pussy with Ally. Ally let out a small moan and rolled her eyes back when she felt the flat of his tongue on her. He kept his hands on her thighs, keeping them apart as he put his tongue into her entrance and began to tongue fuck her.

"Haah!...Guh..." Were pretty much the only sounds Ally was able to function at the moment. Her brain was going a billion miles a second. She couldn't remember which was left, and which was right; which was up, and which was down. She could hardly even remember her name. Now, if it was like this with Austin _just _eating her out, she couldn't imagine what it'd be like when they were _actually _having sex._  
_

Ally felt her lower gut tighten up. She knew she was close. She'd never experienced an orgasm before, so she didn't know what to expect. She did however, know that Austin certainly _wanted _her to cum, and he wanted to get a damn good taste of her.

"Don't hold back, baby." Austin says against her lips...No, not the lips on her face, the other lips. The vibration made Ally moan more. Her hands found their way into Austin's hair, and her grip on it tightened as she reached her peak. Ally felt herself cum and Austin's tongue was at work, licking up as much of it as he could get.

Ally started breathing heavily, coming down from her high. Austin crawled back up and lightly pecked her lips as she caught her breath.

"You okay there?" Austin laughs.

Ally laughs too, "I'm just fine." she says.

The sun had completely set outside, and everything was dark.

"We have unfinished business." Ally continues.

"You sure that this is what you want?"

"Isn't it what you want too?"

"Ally, of course it is, but that's not as important to me as what you think of all of this...I don't wanna hurt you..."

"Austin...of course, loosing my virginity is gonna...hurt, but in a way...I think we all knew I'd lose it to you. Besides, would you rather me lose it to someone else, then go back to you?"

Austin laughs, "No, I guess not." he says. He re-positions himself on top of her, "I love you, you know that?"

"Yeah, I kinda like you too." Ally says. They both let out small laughs, "But just...start off slow?"

Austin nods,"Promise." he says, positioning himself at her entrance. He lays one last soft kiss on Ally's forehead before slowly and lightly thrusting into her. Ally bit her lip, letting out a couple small, short moans of pain. Austin let her adjust to him being inside of her, laying small feather-like kisses all over her face.

"You can keep going." Ally whispers in his ear.

"You sure?"

"Mmm hmm, I'm sure." Ally says.

Austin nods. He pushes himself in the last couple of inches, penetrating Ally's hymen in the process, making the ever-known popping sound that occurs when a hymen is broken. Ally couldn't help but let out a small yell of pain at this. You'd think that she would feel so special right now-which don't get me wrong, she did-but right now, she hurt like hell.

"Ally?" Austin asks, concerned, "You okay?"

"I-I'm fine...R-Really, I am just...G-Give me a minute."

Austin nods, completely understanding. He leans down and slowly kisses Ally's lips, as if she were fragile, and he was afraid he'd break her. Tears that had pricked her eyes from pain had now dried. Her lower-region still hurt like all hell. She guessed that this is what they meant when they said that the first time was always the hardest. However, Ally and Austin both felt more connected to each other than they ever had before. Not just physically, but mentally too. They felt like they were one, and they absolutely loved that feeling.

And Ally was ready for more of it.

She breaks the kiss, "You can move now." she says.

Austin nods. He slowly comes out of her, then goes back in just as slowly. He slowly sped up, but didn't go much faster than he already was. And neither of them wanted him too. Ally was still in a bit of pain, but she was enjoying herself a lot more. A small moan escaped from her, and her eyes fluttered closed as Austin's lips found hers once again. The pain was pretty much gone, and Ally smiled into the kiss.

Austin rolled them over so that she was on top now. Ally broke the kiss and sat up, putting her hands on his chest for balance. She was once again nervous, as she'd never ridden any body before. She started moving her hips in different ways, trying to figure out which he liked the best. After a couple different movements, she got the hang of it. Austin bucked his hips involuntarily and he and Ally both moaned.

"Oh, my God..." Ally whispers in ecstasy.

The room was dark. The only thing lighting it was the small fire in the stove, and the moonlight shining through a crack in the curtains.

"God, I love you." Austin says.

Ally smiles, "I love you too." she says.

Austin tightens his grip on her as he rolls them over so that she's on top of him again. Their lips find each other again. Ally's hands traced random, meaningless shapes on Austin's back. She could feel herself getting close again, and she knew she would come soon. She didn't want this to end. She didn't want this connection, this love with him to ever end.

Austin felt a so spring of pride go through him when Ally let out a loud moan as he hit her g-spot. He thought that was myth!

"Oh, God, Austin I'm..." Ally trails off. Austin lightly thrusts into her a couple more times before she feels her lower gut tighten again, and Austin feels her walls close in around him, "Austin!" she groans as she lets herself release. Austin continues thrusting into her with what little energy he had left. Ally lays down flat on the bed, breathing heavily. Austin thrusts into her a couple more times before he himself releases inside of her. He lays one more chaste kiss on her lips before coming out of her and rolling onto the bed, taking her in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she snuggled her head into the crook of his neck.

Now, you know how it is almost a CRIME to propose in bed? How it's like, a universal law that you NEVER do that?

Yeah, well...

Austin kinda forgot that law...

"Ally...?" he breaths out, still catching his breath.

"Mmm?" Ally asks, almost asleep.

"Will you marry me?" Austin whispers, closing his heavy eyelids as well.

Austin felt Ally nod, "Yes..." she whispered to the point where he almost couldn't hear her.

"I love you." he tells her.

"Love you too." Ally says, before falling asleep.

**BET YA WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT! HA! Now, before you get all jumpy and happy, remember, they'd just had sex. Was it just the heat of the moment, or did Austin really mean what he said? And did Ally really mean what she said in return? You're gonna have to wait until the next chapter to find out!**

**REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey hey hey hey hey! So, I left ya'll at quite the steamy cliff-hanger, didn't I? Haha, just wait. A TOTAL PLOT TWIST happens in this chapter you guys aren't even going to see it coming!**

**Anyway. I own no references used. Leggo!**

Austin's POV

My eyes open to the sunlight hitting my face. The curtains are open. I look up and see Ally, sitting up in the bed. She's got the sheets brought up to her chest, covering her, and she's gazing out the window. She appears to be really deep in thought.

"Morning." I say, smiling, recalling last night's events.

Ally glances at me, then looks back out the window, "Hey." she says.

I raise an eyebrow, "You okay?" I ask.

Ally does the same thing. She glances at me then looks back out the window, "Fine." she says.

I then realize what may be going on, "Ally, are you...having regrets?" I ask.

Ally lets out a tired sigh. She finally turns to face me and looks at me for real, "You know what Austin? Yeah. I am." she says.

I feel my heart drop from my chest to my gut, and then shatter into a million pieces, "But...Why? I thought everything went so well..." I say.

"Austin...It was amazing, but..." she trails off.

"But what, Ally?" I ask.

Ally pauses, "You don't really want to marry me." she says.

I raise an eyebrow, "What?" I ask.

"Last night, when you proposed?" Ally asks, "You didn't mean it." she says.

"What are you-"

"Come on, Austin. You're the cool guy in the leather jacket behind the motor cycle, and I'm the nerdy girl in the lab coat behind the safety glasses. You're the pop star with swag, and cool dance moves, and sure, I can sing, but I can't dance to save my life, and I'm the furthest thing from cool. I'm plain. Average. You have so many unique qualities, and I'm just...me..." I say.

"Ally...Is this about you thinking _I _don't wanna marry you, or about _you _not wanting to marry _me_ ?" I ask.

Ally's eyes widen, "Austin, of course I want to marry you! But we'd just had sex! It was in the heat of the moment! You didn't mean it, you couldn't have."

"Yes, I did!" I exclaim. Ally's eyes widen, and the room goes silent. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, "Yes...I did." I say, "I am so in love with you Ally. You're intelligent, you think like no one else thinks. You're beautiful, and you have an amazing heart. You're damn sexy, and you have an amazing spirit. Don't you _dare _put yourself down! You are the most amazing girl that has ever walked into my life, and I want you to _stay _in my life." I say.

Ally has a stunned look on her face, as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"We're gonna get home. I don't know when, but we will. We can get married, we can have kids, we can start a life together! We can start our lives together right now on this fucking island for all I care, as long as I know that you're mine forever." I say. Ally now had tears streaming down her face, "Ally, please...Say you'll marry me..." I say, "Say you'll be mine for as long as we live." I whisper into her ear, sending goosebumps down her neck.

Ally takes a shaky breath, then nods. I feel myself smile as I wrap my arms around her. She lays her head in the crook of my neck, "I'm sorry I over-reacted." she says.

"It's okay, I don't blame you. I suppose immediately after sex wasn't the _best _time to propose to you." I say.

"No, it was perfect," Ally says, "It really was."

"Not very many women would say that."

"Well, I'm not like most women."

"Damn right." I say. I lean in and slowly kiss her again. Ally drops the sheets, revealing her entire top half. I smile against her lips and lay her back down on the bed.

We get interrupted by a scream outside.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Ally and I both scramble up. We look at each other, then grab our clothes and get dressed as quickly as we can. We both grab our guns, then slowly walk outside.

Cassidy, Trish, Dez, and Kira are all standing as still as statues. Facing Kira...

Is a cheetah.

_The _cheetah. The one who's cub I killed, and who's eye I took out. Kira is backed up against a tree, and the cheetah is facing her.

"Kira," I whisper-yell, "Don't move." I say.

"Cassidy. Trish. Dez." I say through my teeth, not moving, "Very slowly, go back into the cabin."

They all nod. They each take very small steps backwards. Trish fumbles with the doorknob, and they all run into the cabin.

Kira starts taking deep, sharp breaths. She looks like she's going to lose it at any second.

"Kira," I whisper-yell, "Stay. Fucking. Calm."

Kira's chest moves up and down as her breaths get heavier. She looks back and fourth between me and Ally, and the cheetah that is literally five feet in front of her. I lightly shake my head at her, motioning for her not to move.

I slowly lift my gun up, aiming at the cheetah. Ally takes a sharp breath behind me.

I'm about to shoot...

When Kira loses it.

"AHH!" she exclaims, running over to us.

"GOD DAMMIT KIRA!" I exclaim. The cheetah pounces on Kira before Ally or I can blink. Kira's screams fill the air. I fire the gun, and the cheetah falls to the ground, but not before tearing a good part of Kira's right leg off.

"AHH!" She exclaims.

"Ally, take Kira into the empty cabin, get some medical supplies." I say.

Ally nods, rushing over to Kira and doing as I told her to do. Kira is bawling, screaming in pain and agony. I walk over to the cheetah and shoot it in the head, finishing it off, it's blood splattering on me a bit, but that's the least of my worries.

I run into the cabin that Ally and Kira are in. Kira is on the bed, propped on her elbows, screaming at the top of her lungs.

Cassidy, Trish, and Dez walk in and gasp.

"Girls, get outside. Dez, help me in here." I say.

Ally nods and does as told, pulling the girls outside.

Ally's POV

"Oh my God, are you guys okay?" I ask, hugging Trish and Cassidy.

"Yeah, we're fine." Trish says.

"God, I'm worried about Kira. I hope she'll be okay." Cassidy says.

"Okay guys, let's talk about something else to get our minds off of this. Let's just relax, and talk about something else. Something happy." I suggest.

"Okay," Trish starts. She suddenly smirks, "I noticed the tampon on your cabin door."

I blink, "God, I'm really worried about Kira. I hope she'll be okay." I say.

"Ally..." Cassidy says.

"What?" I ask, acting oblivious.

"First of all, when, how, and how _was it_? Give us deats!"

"Trish..." I start.

"Not _those _kinds of deats." Trish deadpans.

"I don't know, it just kind of happened." I squeal, "Just please, don't be all over me about it. It's not that big a deal." I say.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Cassidy asks as we walk further away from the cabins, "Ally, loosing your virginity is a huge deal! Especially when it's a couple like you and Austin." she says.

"What do you mean a couple like me and Austin? We're in love, and the time seemed...right. What's such a big deal about that?" I ask.

"Kay first of all, you clearly do not know how this works cause when I lost my v-card I told you every detail," Trish starts, "Second of all, you and Austin may be in love, but you have that _special kind _of love, the kind that you don't really find any more. You two have something special."

"Exactly. And back to the first thing Trish said, I told all of my friends too. Why are you not wanting to tell us what went down?" Cassidy asks.

"Well...Be honest. When you guys had sex for the first time, were you really in love with the person it happened with?" I ask.

Cassidy and Trish pause, "No..." they say.

"Exactly. I think sex is an intimate thing, that should be shared between two people who love each other enough to do it with. So, I'm sorry if you wanted me to tell a story, but I'd really like to leave most of what happened last night to just me and Austin." I say.

"Wow..." Cassidy says.

"Yeah. We've never really thought about it that way." Trish says.

"It's fine, really." I say.

"Wait, you said most. Does that mean you'll give us _some _details?" Cassidy asks.

I roll my eyes, "Well, Austin came in and explained to me that he was _not _doing anything with Kira. He kissed me and...things just kind of took of from there. Though to say I was scared, was an understatement." I say.

"Why? Did he have more experience?" Trish asks.

"Well-don't tell him I told you this-he'd done other things, but he'd never gone all the way. And before last night, I was as virgin as a virgin could be." I say.

"And now...?" Cassidy asks.

"Well, I'm sure there's certainly more positions that we need to try." I joke. Cassidy and Trish laugh,"And then..." I trail off, smiling at the memory.

"Then, what?" Trish asks.

"Well...Austin kinda...Asked me to marry him..." I say.

"During-"

"No, after." I say, cutting Cassidy off.

"And?" Trish asks.

"I said yes." I say.

Their eyes widen, "OH my God!" They say in unison. They hug me and I smile.

Our happy moment is interrupted by a scream in the cabin.

"God, I hope we don't lose her." Cassidy says.

"Yeah, we lost two already." I say.

No One's POV

Actually, it was only one.

But of course, they didn't know that.

Ally's POV

"I really want to apologize to her for thinking that she was involved with Austin." I say.

Just then, the cabin door opens, and Dez peaks his head out, "You guys might wanna come in here now." he says.

The girls and I all glance at each other, then start walking back into the cabin. Kira lay still on the bed, her eyes looking everywhere. She looked like she'd loose consciousness at any minute.

"You've got to..." she says, as if she were finishing a sentence. She looks up and sees me, "Ally!" she says, "Your mom was an animal doctor...And m-my mom is a people doctor...I...I-I know how this works. You've gotta cut if off." she says.

Mine, Trish's, and Cassidy's eyes all widen. Is she saying that they need to cut off her leg?

"Ally, come on. You know...You you know I'm right." Kira says.

"Kira, you can't seriously be asking one of us to _cut off _your leg." Dez says.

"Please...Y-you have to do it. Or I'm gonna die...And I don't wanna die..." Kira says, "Please. Someone? Anyone, please?" she asks.

There's a long, dramatic silence.

"Someone get next to her and hold her hand." A voice finally speaks up.

I snap my head up, "You can't be serious-"

"I'm dead serious, Ally."

My eyes feel like they're going to pop out of my head. I walk over to Kira, kneal down by her bed, and take her hand, "Hey, it's gonna be okay. You're gonna be fine."

Along with the weapons supplied by the dead explorers, there were also axes and hatches.

I look at Kira the whole time, because I don't want to watch this happen. Everyone else either turns around or closes their eyes.

I squeeze Kira's hand, and she widens her eyes, watching the ax being lifted up into the air. I focus on her face, and not what's about to happen.

And out of the corner of my eye...

I see the ax come down.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

And with that, Kira flops on the bed, unconscious.

**WHO DID IT? Haha! Can you guys guess who cut Kira's leg off? I'll give you a hint. I gave you some foreshadowing in one of the first chapters. I think it was the fourth or fifth chapter. So...Will Kira survive? What's gonna happen with Austin and Ally from here? You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out! Ha! I'll update as soon as possible. Don't worry, what happened last chapter is not going to be the ONLY lemony chapter. I'm thinking of having one next chapter, and a few after that too. You're welcome!**

**And, as always, review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**HHHEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**How are you all doing today? I left ya'll at a pretty good cliffy last time, didn't I? With lost of unanswered questions-as usual. This chapter will answer LOTS of them, so you'd better be ready.**

**I own no references used. Leggo!**

Ally's POV

I roll over in bed, to find the other side empty. I let out a sigh, as this is like the hundredth time he's done this. I sit up and stretch. I put on my pair of flip flops, then walk over to one of the suitcases we have lying around and find a hoodie. I zip it up and adjust it. I grab one of the hand guns and flashlights, then walk out of the cabin into the forest.

I reach the beach in a short amount of time, and see a familiar blonde sitting in the sand, on the edge of the water under the moonlight. I've haven't ever come out after him in the times he's done this, but now I think it's time somebody did.

I turn the flashlight off and sit next to him in the sand, "You've got to stop dong this, Austin." I say.

"Sorry, I'm just never able to sleep. I guess I'm able to think easier when I'm here." he says.

"Austin, I just...I don't understand what you're so upset about because you won't talk to me. You saved her life! Kira is so grateful for what you did." I say.

"Yeah, I know. I'm glad Kira's alive, and I'm glad she's okay and happy, but...I just...I can't get that image out of my head." he says, "I can't help but feel like there's something we could have done besides butchering her leg off."

"But there wasn't, Austin. She never would have healed right. I think she's happier this way, despite the fact that she only has one of her legs now."

"But how is an amputee supposed to survive on an island?"

"We've just got to help her out a bit extra." I say.

Austin lets out a sigh, then returns his gaze to the water.

I suddenly get an idea. I stand up, and Austin looks up at me, "You know, I was thinking," I say, taking off my shirt. Austin and I haven't had sex since that one night, and I think that that needs to change, "We haven't gone skinny dipping since that one time at the pond." I say. I push my shorts down and step out of them, "Care to go for a swim?" I ask, smirking. I unsnap my bra and drop it to the ground. A cool breeze sends chills up my skin, and makes my nipples harden at the chill. This catches Austin's attention. I pull down my panties and step out of them, then run into the water, "What are you waiting for, slow poke?!" I call.

I turn to face the water. The water was pretty warm, and the moonlight on the water was really pretty.

"Wow..." I hear behind me.

I turn around and see Austin, just as naked as I am, a foot or two behind me.

"I know, it's such a beautiful night." I say.

"I was referring to _you_." he says.

I can't help the blush that forms across my cheeks. Austin walks over to me and cups my face with his hands. I smile up at him and wrap my arms around his neck before we crash our lips into each other's.

No One's POV

Austin lifts her up so she can wrap her legs around his waist. Ally could feel his hard member against her leg. They broke apart for air, then looked each other in the eye, the same idea forming.

* * *

They fell down on the bed (They were back in the cabin now) and they both smiled as they resumed kissing. Ally's hands trailed up and down Austin's back and through his hair when they reached his head. Austin ran his hands across her naked body, and they both moaned as he thrust in and out of her, both of them grinding their hips up, moving with one another. Ally wraped one of her legs around Austin's waist as he sucked up and down her neck and breasts.

They kissed again, and Ally bit Austin's lower lip, making him groan. His hands lowered to cup Ally's bare ass. She had the perfect little smirk on her face as Austin rolled them over so that Ally was on top of him. Ally leans down and kisses Austin's cheek, then whispers to him, "You've been under a lot of stress lately, haven't you?"

All he could do was not.

Ally sits up, and puts her hands on Austin's chest to balance herself, "Then just relax...and let me ride you like a stallion." she says, before moving her hips into his. Austin moaned, then bucked his hips up. Austin could not BELIEVE that this was only Ally's second time having sex. She was doing this like a fucking pro! Then again, Ally was the only girl that had ever ridden Austin, but he was still heavily enjoying himself.

"Ahhh...Fuck, Ally..." he says.

Ally let out a small giggle, "I'm really that good, am I?" she asks, smirking.

"Yeah..." Austin says, panting. His face then grows serious, and his eyes darken," But I want control." he says, before gripping her waist and flipping them over so that she was once again on the bottom. He began pounding into her.

"OH!" Ally yelled out.

"Say my name." Austin demands, thrusting into her again, "Say it !" he barks.

"Ah! Austin!" Ally yells out, "FUCK!'

* * *

They fell down on the bed, completely out of breath.

"Oh...My God..." Ally says.

"Yeah..." Austin says, "I'm really glad I get to call you my fiance now." he says.

Ally pauses.

"What? Didn't forget we were engaged now, did you?" he asks, jokingly.

Ally laughs, "No. It's just...That's the first time you've ever called me that...I'm glad." she says.

Austin smiles, "I love you." he says.

"I love you too." Ally says. Austin leans in and leaves a soft, chaste kiss on her lips. He then kisses her cheek, then starts going down Ally's neck and chest. He kisses her in between her breasts and down her stomach. He continues until he finally lays a kiss on her heat, making her moan.

"You gotta round two in you?" Austin asks.

Ally nods. Her giggles fill the room as Austin grips her hips and takes her so that she is once again on top.

* * *

Austin's POV

"Austin, you've got to!" she urges me.

"Why?"

"Because! Kira hasn't seen you since..._That day, _and she really wants to. Plus, you need to face her! Not that there is anything _to _face since Kira is so fucking grateful that you helped her when she needed you." Ally says.

"If I say I'll go see her, will you stop bugging me about it?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go." I say.

It's early morning now. It's been a long time since I 'helped' Kira-maybe a couple of weeks?-and I haven't been to see her. Everyone tells me she's feeling a lot better and wants to see me, so I guess now is as good a time as ever, right? Ally and I walk out of the cabin and into the sunlight. We walk over to the other cabin. Ally knocks on the door, and Cassidy opens it with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Ally!" she says. She looks up at me, her face full of shock and surprise, "Hey, Austin..." she says, a little less enthusiastically.

"Hey, Cass." I greet.

"How's she feeling?" Ally asks.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Cass asks, stepping aside to let us into the cabin.

Ally and I walk in to find Trish kneeling beside the bed, Dez hovering behind her, and Kira sitting on the bed, laughing at something someone must have said. Her right leg stops just above where her knee used to be. The cut is still wrapped up in fabric, but everyone was right. She seemed pretty happy.

Everyone looks over and sees us, and their eyes widen when they see me.

"Austin," Kira starts, "Hey."

I smile, taking a step forward, "Hey, Kir. How ya feelin'?"

Kira smiles, "Really good. A little sore sometimes, but still really good."

My smile grows.

"C'mere. I haven't seen you in what feels like forever." Kira says, putting her arms up.

I let out a laugh and walk over to Kira, excepting her hug.

"Thank you so much for saving me, Austin." she whispers in my ear.

I nod, and we come apart.

Kira looks past me, "Ally? You ready?" she asks.

"Yeah. Dez?" she asks.

Dez nods. He scoops Kira up bridal style, and Ally follows him into the bathroom.

"What are they doing?" I ask.

"Ally takes Kira in there every couple days. They sit on the edge of the tub in there and Ally washes out the cut, just to make sure it doesn't get infected." Trish explains.

Ally's POV

"Thanks, Dez. We can take it from here." I say.

"Kay. Holler if you need anything." Dez says, walking out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

I turn the water on, then begin unwrapping the bandages around the remainder of Kira's right leg.

"Maybe when we get home, I can get a prosthetic." Kira says, "Daddy's got the money for it."

"God, we're gonna have a lot of explaining to do when we get home." I say.

"So, listen. Ever since this happened to me, all that I've heard is _'Are you okay?' 'How are you feeling?' _and to be honest, I'm kinda getting sick of it." Kira says. I laugh as I start dabbing the cuts. Kira's right leg now ends just above where her knee would be, "And I'd really just like to act like a normal girl again...Well, as normal as a girl stranded on a remote island can be." she says.

I smile again, nodding in agreement with her.

"So, on that note, Cassidy and Trish tell me you've finally decided to put a tampon on the door."

"Dammit." I say. I start putting some soap on the cloth. When I put it on the cuts, Kira winces because it stings, "Sorry." I say.

"It's fine." she says, "So, Ally Dawson is no longer a virgin. How does it feel?"

"What, the sex, or no longer being a virgin, because both feel great." I say.

Kira smiles, "You know, I'm actually really impressed with you, Ally. You were the last of the girls here to lose her virginity because you waited to do it with someone you love. And speaking of that someone, Austin, Cass and Trish also tell me that he proposed to you?"

I smile, "Yeah..." I say.

"Oh, congratulations, girly!" Kira says.

"Thanks, Kir. It's really good to know that you and Cassidy are both happy for me, considering you and her are both Austin's exes...Well, technically, _you're _his ex, and Cassidy rejected him, but still." I say.

Kira laughs, "I really am happy for you guys." she says.

"So...How have you been holding up since Elliot died?" I ask.

"Well...It's been hard, but...I'll be okay." she says.

I smile to her, then look down, "You know, these scars should be gone in about a week, maybe not even that long." I say.

Kira smiles, "Great." she says.

I turn off the water and Kira and I dry off our feet-or in Kira's case, foot-and I get some peroxide from under the sink. I freaking love these explorers! I put the peroxide on the cloth and dab at-what I guess we should be calling-Kira's stub. That's what she's been calling it, so I guess we'll call it that too.

"Thanks again for this." she says.

"No problem." I say. I stand up, then help Kira stand on her one foot. She puts her arm around my shoulder, and I help hold her up, "You got it?" I ask.

"Yeah." Kira says, reaching with her free hand to open the door. I walk and Kira hops out. Austin comes over and lifts Kira up, carrying her back to the bed, "Thanks, Aus." she says.

Austin nods, walking back over to me. We all sit around, and talk, and laugh. It's good to see Austin so comfortable around Kira again, and the same goes for the rest of us. It's almost like it never happened.

We're enjoying ourselves with her.

And I'm glad.

**Hey hey hey hey hey! How are all of my beautiful people today? Did you love it? Did you hate it? Let me know!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey hey hey hey hey! How are all of my lovelies today? I am in a SUPER good mood today, and I thought to myself 'Let's write another chapter!' and that's EXACTLY what I did. This is going to be kind of a smutty filler chapter, and the plot is going to thicken in the next couple of chapters after this. SO EXCITED!**

**If you haven't already, check out my writer friend on fanfiction, middlechild3. She doesn't write 'mature' fanfiction (her parents have access to her account so she can't) but she still writes AMAZING stories! Also, check out her tumblr page! a-fatal-kiss .tumblr .com**

**Anyway. I own no references used. Leggo!**

Austin's POV

Another day has come and gone on the island. Ally stands before me in nothing but her bra and underwear. She reaches behind her and unclasps the bra, letting it fall down to the floor. She sits down on my lap, straddling me. I lean down and take one of her breasts in my mouth, making her moan and throw her head back. She reaches down and starts palming the erection growing in my boxers, making me groan loudly. I move my mouth to hers, kissing her harshly, my tongue playing with hers. I flip us over so that Ally is laying down on the bed and I'm on top of her.

"Fuck me, Austin." she says.

"What?" I ask.

"Get naked, and fuck me." she says.

I didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

24 hours later, still Austin's POV

"You know what I really wanna do?" Kira asks. We were all in the girls' cabin. We've pretty much been doing this every night, so we all had a chance to hang out with Kira since she hasn't been able to do much.

"What?" Trish asks.

"I wanna go out onto the beach and watch the sunset. I haven't been to the beach in a while." she says.

Everyone glances at each other.

"Okay," Ally finally says, "Why not?"

"Hickies is right." Cassidy says.

"Stop calling me that!" Ally says.

"Be more careful and I won't have to." Cassidy says, smirking.

Ally rubs the spots on her neck, her face turning bright red. I glare at Cassidy, "Anyway," I say, "I say let's do it."

"Yay! Dez, help me?" she asks.

"Sure thing, Kir." Dez says. Kira stands on her one leg, then jumps on Dez's back. Cassidy opens the door and steps aside to let everyone else out, then walks out of the cabin last, closing the door behind her.

We start walking to the beach, Dez carrying Kira piggy-back. It's a really short distance to walk before we're there. Dez gently puts Kira down and helps her sit down on the sand, and we all do the same.

"Wow..." Ally says, looking over at the now pink sky as the sun starts setting.

"Yeah, wow..." Kira says, smiling.

"This was a good idea." Trish says.

We all nod.

"We're gonna get to go home soon, right?" Dez asks.

"Let's hope." I say.

"What's gonna happen when that day comes? I mean, do we just live our lives the way we used to? Do we go back to school? Are we even still _in _high school?" Cassidy asks.

"Who knows?" Ally asks.

"I'd like to think that we'd get to go back to our music like we were before." I say.

"Please, my band probably found a new singer a long time ago." Cassidy says.

"And I'm not sure how well I'll be able to perform at a concert with one leg. Even if I _do _end up getting a prosthetic." she says.

"We're gonna have to re-learn civilization. I mean, who knows what version of the iphone is out now?" Trish says.

"Probably like 'The iPhone 12s' or something." Dez says.

We laugh. We look out ahead of us as the orange sun starts to disappear behind a purple sky, and black water. Within a matter of minutes, the sun is gone completely, and we start heading back to the cabins for the night with smiles on our faces.

* * *

No One's POV

Austin and Ally walk back into their cabin.

"I think I'm gonna take a quick shower." Ally says.

"Kay." Austin says.

Ally suddenly looks slightly nervous. Austin raises his eyebrows at her, waiting for what she has to say. Finally, she fesses up, "Theresroominthereforbothofus." she says, all in one word, then turning on her heel to the bathroom. Ally opened the door and went to the shower. She turned on the water, then started stripping while it warmed up. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the mirror. She saw Austin appear in the reflection, now shirtless, but still in his board shorts from that day.

Ally smiles, "Glad you decided to join me." she said, not turning around, and now only in her bra and panties. She reaches behind her to take off her bra, when a hand stops her.

"That's my job." Austin growls behind her.

Ally smiles, then turns around, crashing her lips into his. She reached down to Austin's waistband and pushed down until he was completely naked in front of her. They wanted skin-to-skin contact. Austin's hands crawled up Ally's back and unsnaps her bra. Austin slides the bra off of Ally's shoulders, leaving her in her now literally dripping wet panties. Ally pushed herself up and smashed her lips into Austin's, and he returned the sloppy kiss as he put his hand in between her legs and started rubbing her through the material, making her moan.

"Is that what I do to you?" he whispers in her ear.

Ally wrapped her small hand around Austin's now very hard shaft. It felt like iron with a layer of velvet over it, "Is _that _what _I _do to _you_?" she whispers in his ear.

Austin exhales after his sharp breath, then starts feverishly kissing down Ally's neck, in between her bare breasts, and all the way down her body until he reached the waistband of her panties. He looked up at her, asking for permission with his eyes. She nodded to him, and that was all he needed before he started pulling down her panties with his teeth. They fell down around her ankles and she stepped out of them. Austin then stood up, blue in the balls and very painfully erect from trying not to cum right then and there like a twelve year old.

"You've got a lot of self control," Ally says, referring to his current state. She wraps her hand around his shaft again, making him moan, "That looks like it hurts," she says. She gets on her tiptoes and whispers into his ear, "Let me fix that." Before she walks into the shower. Austin shakes his head at her, then steps into the hot water as well, only to find Ally already on her knees. She smiles up at him, then scoots closer to him. Before Austin can react, Ally wraps her lips around him, sucking and swirling her tongue around him. Austin moans loudly as Ally starts bobbing her head up and down and taking him in as deep as she could. Austin had his hands in her now wet hair, putting pressure on her and trying with the best of her ability not to choke her. Ally put her tongue into his slit as pre-cum started to leak.

"Fuck, Ally..." Austin says.

Ally wanted to taste him. She wanted to drink him dry.

She reached over and started massaging his balls to make him cum faster.

"God, you're killing me!" Austin exclaims.

Ally momentarily removes herself from him, "That's the goal." she says with a smirk before licking him base to tip,"Come on, baby." she says.

Austin rolls his eyes at Ally's lame attempt at a sex joke. Ally wrapped her lips around him again, making Austin groan. Finally, Austin blew his load into Ally's mouth, and she was able to swallow most of it. Ally comes off of him with a 'popping' sound, and smiles up at him. Austin gets down on his knees next to her and gives her a chaste kiss on her lips. Ally smiles into the kiss as the water from the shower fell down on them. Austin re-positioned himself so that he was sitting and Ally was straddling him. He positioned himself at her entrance, then Ally slowly lowered herself onto him.

"Oh, God..." she moans, starting to rock her hips into his.

"God, I love you baby..." Austin whispers into her ear.

"I love you too."

* * *

They fall on top of the bed, Austin on top of Ally. Ally couldn't help but let out a happy giggle before Austin pressed his lips to hers again, both of them smiling into the kiss. Austin broke the kiss and looked down at Ally. The look on his face kind of scared her actually. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I let you have you fun," this made Ally shiver, "I gave you a lot of control...Not. Anymore." Before Ally could even respond, he crashed his lips into hers again and rammed into her as hard as he could, making her cry out in surprise. Nevertheless, she was enjoying herself as Austin went to town on her as hard and as fast as he could. He sucked down Ally's neck until he reached her boobs. He took one of them in his mouth, and massaged the other, pinching the nipple with his index finger and thumb. Ally arched her back up in pleasure. Austin left her breasts and came out of her. He then trailed kisses down her stomach until he reached her lower region.

Austin put his hands on her thighs and spread them apart, then before Ally could even respond he began tongue fucking her.

"Ah! Oh, God!" she screams.

Austin looks up at her, "You can call me Austin." he says.

Before Ally had time to smack him he was at it again. His tongue felt amazing inside of her, and she knew she was close.

"Ah! OH!" she exclaimed.

Austin removed his tongue for a moment then looked up at her, "Come on, baby." he mocked her from earlier before putting his mouth back to work on her. He sucked on her lips and lightly raked his teeth across her clit. Ally bucked her hips up involuntarily. Austin moved his hands up her thighs to keep her down.

"Ohhhhh Austin, I'm-" but she gets cut off by another moan that escapes her. Austin felt her walls start to close in around his tongue, which only made him work faster.

"AUSTIN!" Ally screams as she cums. She rode out her orgasm as Austin took as much of her juices into his mouth as he could. Ally laid there on the bed, still coming down from her high.

"Oh, no," Austin says, "We're not done here yet." he says.

Ally's eyes widen as she sits up.

"On your hands and knees." Austin says.

Ally smirks and crawls over to Austin, "I like this...demanding side of you." she said, still sort of trying to catch her breath, "It's really sexy..." she says.

Austin smirks as well. He gives her a small, chaste kiss, then Ally breaks the kiss and does what he 'asked' of her by getting on her hands and knees. It was kind of funny. You'd never expect sweet, innocent Ally Dawson to do it 'doggy style' with anyone. Being stranded on an island changes people, I suppose. Austin grips her hips, then fills her again, making them both cry out in pleasure.

"God, Ally, you're so tight." Austin says, going in and out of her.

All Ally could do was groan in response. She thought sex with Austin _before _was good, but this, this was taking it to a whole different level. She felt his dick start to twitch inside of her and he knew he was close, and she was too.

"Oh, God, Ally..." Austin says. He grunted the last couple of times he thrust himself into her before cumming inside of her. Ally came shortly after, both of them riding out their orgasms together. Austin came out of Ally, and she literally fell face first on to the bed from exhaustion, making Austin chuckle. He flopped down on the bed next to her, "I really tire you out _that _much, do I?" he asks.

Ally turns to face him and smiles, "Yes, yes you do." she says, "It's getting late, we should sleep." she says.

Austin nods. Ally scoots closer to him and snuggles into his chest and lays her head in the crook of his neck. Austin could tell she was thinking about something, and she suddenly chuckled.

"What?" Austin asks.

"Well, it's just...By the time we get off of this island, we might be able to go to college. And so of course, at all the college parties, they're gonna ask us where we lost our virginity. You and I are gonna get to say we lost it in a cabin on a remote island that we were stranded on."

"I bet you no one else will have that." Austin says.

They laugh.

Ally hand her hand on Austin's chest and was lightly drawing circles with her fingers, "I love you..." she says.

Austin smiles and kisses the top of her head, "I love you too." he says.

Ally nods. Her hand stops moving and her eyes close. Austin watches her sleep for a few minutes, in love with what he sees, before falling asleep himself, with a smile on his face.

**So, smutty/fluffly filler chapter, but next chapter is when the plot starts to thicken just a little bit, and I am SUPER excited for it. I hope you guys are too!**

** 'Dancing through the fire' by Dancer06 is really good. I think I'm going to start doing this every few chapters or so, give you guys suggestions for stories to read if you haven't already that I think are good. Also, check out my good friend, middlechild3. She is also an auslly writer, but she doesn't write smut. However, she is still a really good author.**

**And, as always, REVIEW! Look at my profile and tell me if we have any similarities! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey hey hey! How are you all doing today? I cannot WAIT to see your reviews for this chapter because it's going to be so good you just don't even know. AH!**

**Okay okay. I own no references used. Enjoy!**

Austin's POV

I cup her face in my hands as tears stream down both of our faces, "No, Ally, stop talking like that. You are NOT going to die."

Ally sobs even more, "I can't think straight. What's wrong with me?!" she cries.

I put my forehead to hers, "You're going to be okay." I say.

Ally shakes her head, "I don't think I am." she says.

"Yes, yes you are." I say.

"No, Austin!" she exclaims, "This has been happening for weeks. WEEKS! I must have some kind of virus. I've read about it in the notebooks. A virus with these kind of symptoms."

"Did it say anything about a cure?" I ask.

Ally shakes her head, "No..." she says, "And...If things go the way the scientists said it would...I'll be dead in two weeks..." she says, crying again.

"No, Ally no. Stop talking like that. You're not gonna die, you don't have a virus." I say.

"Well, what the hell else could it be?!" Ally exclaims. Her face softens and she wraps her arms around my neck, "I love you...But you're gonna have to move on..." she says.

I shake my head, "No, Ally please, no. We-We're s'posed to get married. Remember? A-And have kids, and...And have...Pumpkin bread around the fire on Christmas Eve, remember?"

Ally nods, crying, "And you'll get that." she says.

"No, _we'll _get that." I say.

"Austin-"

"No. You're not gonna die." I say, "You're not gonna die." I say.

Weeks EARLIER Ally's POV

I'm reading kind of a disturbing entry written by this Elizabeth person-not that there aren't any entries before it that _aren't _disturbing-but it interests me. I've pretty much just been reading this all day. Lately, I haven't really had the energy to do much else.

_We think we've found a virus on this island. It's spread by mosquito-like insects. When it bites it's victim, in injects a deadly venom. Unlike some of the other insects on this island, the virus lasts a very long time before it kills it's victim. Depending on the size of the victim, it could kill in a matter of days, or months. The bigger the victim, the longer it will take for it to die. We have yet to find a cure, and we're not sure if there is one. We're not quite sure how the virus works, just that it works from the inside out. We think that it may eat away at the internal organs slowly. We watched it's affects on a grown panther._

Oh, God, there's panthers on this island too?

_Subject started getting sluggish after about two weeks. Tired, not doing much activity, and not much appetite. It slept almost double it's normal rate. We weren't why this was, but the panther started eating plants, and fruit. We're thinking that maybe the virus gives the victim strange cravings, but nothing is confirmed. However, the subject continued eating things that it would never eat on a regular day. After a few more weeks, it started to vomit uncontrollably. It vomited everything it ate, and eventually seemed to give up on eating entirely. All of these symptoms continued until three weeks later, it died._

There were a few more things written, but I didn't really read them. I was tired, so I set the notebook down.

No One's POV

For future reference, Ally should have read the rest of what was written in the journal, but she didn't.

Ally's POV

I wake up the next morning with Austin at my side. We kind of had another late night last night, and I'm laying on my stomach, my hair over my face, and my bare back exposed. My hair is suddenly moved from my face and behind my ear by Austin.

"Morning, beautiful." he says.

I groan and close my eyes again.

"Still tired?" he asks. I could practically HEAR the smirk on his face.

"I don't feel so hot." I say.

"Well, maybe I could fix that." Austin says.

I open my eyes, "No, Austin, I mean I _really _don't feel good." I say, propping myself up on my elbows.

"Well, maybe you're just hungry. Stay here and put some clothes on. I'll go out and get some of the fruit off of the trees for you. I'm sure everyone else is up too." he says.

I nod. I grab my bra and put it back on as Austin stands and gets re-dressed as well. Once I have everything back on, I lay back down and get under the covers. I'm almost tempted to go back to sleep, but I don't. I'm too distracted by all of the bug bites I have on my arms. Damn mosquitoes. I'm really starting to get sick of this island, and I'm more homesick now than ever for some reason.

* * *

I open my eyes and see Austin sitting next to me on the bed, "Hey," he says, sounding concerned, "You okay?"

"Yeah, why?" I ask, confused.

"You've been asleep for hours, Ally."

"What?!" I exclaim.

"Yeah. You had me pretty worried for a while." he says.

"I still don't feel good." I say.

"Well, you haven't eaten since yesterday, and you and I burned all of our calories last night," Austin says, smirking. I playfully slap his chest, "Seriously, Alls, you're probably starving, which would be why you don't feel good."

"Yeah, I suppose, but...H-Have you noticed me not being very...energetic lately?"

"Yeah, I guess you _have _been a bit sluggish lately. Why do you ask? It's no big deal." Austin says.

I blink, then shake off my thought, "Yeah, you're right." I say.

* * *

Eating did _not _make me feel better. It almost made me feel worse. I was currently laying on my stomach on the bed with the pillow over her head. The pillow over my head wasn't because I didn't feel good, it was because I did't want anyone to see the terrified look on my face. No, that's not it. That can't be it. There's no way...I can't have that virus...

Could I?

I have the pillow over my head to conceal the tears streaming down my face. My stomach is upset, I have a headache, and I'm scared.

I hear the cabin door open, meaning Austin is coming in to check on me again. I take the pillow off of my head and sit up, praying my eyes aren't puffy.

"Hey." Austin says.

"Hey." I groan.

"Still not feeling good?"

I shake my head no. Austin walks over to me and sits on the bed. I puts his arm around my waist and I lay my head on his shoulder.

"You're probably just having one of those days." Austin continues.

"Yeah, probably." I say, not believing my words.

"So, what have you been doing?" Austin asks.

"Laying in bed, hating life right now." I say.

Austin chuckles and kisses the top of my head, "Read anything interesting in any of those notebooks?" he asks.

"No, not really," I say, lying, "I don't really feel like reading." I say truthfully.

Austin nods, "Well, listen, they need me outside. I'll come back in and check on you in a half-hour or so, okay? Feel free to come out if you feel any better." he says.

I nod.

Austin gives me a soft kiss, then stands and walks out of the cabin, leaving me alone again.

* * *

"God, I really hope we get home soon. I'm really craving Cheetos." I say. It's been a few days since I read that journal entry, and I'm guessing about a week since I started to not feel good. I don't know, we have no way of telling time.

"Cheetos?" Trish and Cassidy ask in unison.

"Yeah. Cheetos puffs." I say.

"Yeah, those do sound pretty good." Cassidy says. She and Trish decided to come in here to hang out with me. Austin and Dez are getting Kira so that she can be with us too, and then they're going hunting. Austin didn't want me alone since I'm still not feeling good.

The cabin door opens and Austin walks in with Kira on his back, "Hey, guys!" she greets.

Austin carefully sets her on the bed next to me.

"You guys good?" Dez asks.

"Yeah, we're fine." Trish says.

"Okay, we'll be back in a few. You guys are armed just in case, right?" Austin asks.

"Yes, now stop worrying. This isn't the first time we've been left alone while you guys hunt." I say.

"Alright, alright." Austin says. He leans down and kisses me quickly, then he and Dez walk out.

"So, what are we talking about?" Kira asks.

"Ally just said she wants to get home soon because she's craving Cheetos puffs." Trish says.

"Ooooh yeah..." Kira says.

"It's weird. I'd think you'd be craving pickles, Ally." Cassidy jokes.

"Honestly, I'm really not. I want Cheetos." I say.

"Wow, Ally. I don't think I've ever heard you say you _don't _want pickles." Trish says.

"I don't know what it is." I lie. I'm pretty much convinced that I have this virus, but I haven't told any body. I don't want them to know that they're about to lose someone else. I can't do that to them. When the day comes, it'll come, but they're just going to have to deal with that. I will too.

"I could really go for some Oreos and milk." Kira says.

"God, why are we torturing ourselves by talking about things we can't have?" Cassidy asks. We laugh.

"Yeah..." I trail off.

"Ally, you okay?" Trish asks.

I look up, "Oh, um...Yeah, I'm just...homesick." I say, starting to tear up.

"Oh, Ally, we're all homesick." Kira says, scooting closer to me.

"I know, but...I miss my house. And my parents and family. I miss school, and Sonic Boom. And the practice room, and my piano..." I say, tears streaming down my face.

"Ally..." Kira says, putting her head on my shoulder.

"Ally, come on. We're _going _to get home. You'll get to see all of those things again." Trish says.

No I won't.

"Yeah, and you know what? I've never been to Sonic Boom. You'll have to show me that when we get home." Cassidy says.

I nod, smiling, pretending like they're right.

"Aaaaaaannnnnnnnnndddddddd-you guys are forgetting the obvious here-we have a wedding to plan!" Kira says.

"Yes, that's right!" Trish says.

"What are you gonna do when people ask you how Austin proposed to you?" Cassidy asks.

I blink, not knowing how to respond. This makes the girls laugh.

"Just come flat out and say he asked you in bed." Kira says.

"No, I'll say that I was in a time of needed comfort, and he made me feel better." I say.

"Oh...right..." Kira says, "Ally, I never got to say this, but I am so sorry you ever thought something was going on with me and Austin. I would never do that to you and neither would he."

I smile, "I know." I say.

"Yeah. I remember when you guys got together for the first time. It was pretty sad when you two broke up. We were all so sure it would work. We're glad it did this time." Trish says, "I mean, the day you guys got back together here on the island, I could just see it in his eyes. You're his whole world, Ally."

I look down at my hands, "Yeah," I say, "And he's mine."

* * *

Ally's POV

_I woke up at who-knows-how-late, my stomach feeling even worse. It had been-what I am guessing is-two weeks since I read the journal entry, and-again, just guessing here-two and a half weeks since I started to not feel good. My stomach was doing flip-flops and I knew what was coming next. I practically leaped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. I barely made it in there before I started blowing chunks into the toilet. Oh no. No no no no no no no no. This is pretty much what the journal said would happen. I haven't read anymore if that entry, because I'm afraid of what it's going to say._

_I suddenly feel my hair being pulled back, and a hand rubbing circles on my back. I barely have time to look up before I start throwing up again, but I could see his blonde hair out of the corner of my eye._

* * *

And that leads us to where we are now. A few days later-but no more than a week-later. I practically haven't left the bathroom since that night, and Austin is constantly on my side. I've given up at eating, because I'll just throw it back up.

"God, I don't understand. What's making you do this?" Austin wonders aloud.

I look up from the toilet and gulp, my throat burning, "I have something to tell you." I say, tears pricking my eyes.

"What? What is it?" Austin asks.

A few tears slip, "I think I'm dying." I say. Austin furrows his eyebrows in confusion, "Austin, please, tell my parents how much I love them, and missed them, and-"

Austin's POV

"Austin, please, tell my parents how much I love them, and missed them, and-"

I cup her face in my hands in my hands as tears stream down both of our faces, "No, Ally, stop talking like that. You are NOT going to die."

Ally sobs even more, "I can't think straight. What's wrong with me?!" she cries.

I put my forehead to hers, "You're going to be okay." I say.

Ally shakes her head, "I don't think I am." she says.

"Yes, yes you are." I say.

"No, Austin!" she exclaims, "This has been happening for weeks. WEEKS! I must have some kind of virus. I've read about it in the notebooks. A virus with these kinds of symptoms."

"Did it say anything about a cure?" I ask.

Ally shakes her head, "No..." she says, "And...If things go the way the scientists said they would...I'll be dead in two weeks..." she says, crying again.

"No, Ally no. Stop talking like that. You're not gonna die. You don't have a virus." I say.

"Well what the hell else could it be?!"Ally exclaims. Her face softens and she wraps her arms around my neck, "I love you...But you're gonna have to move on..." she says.

I shake my head, "No, Ally please, no. We-We're s'posed to get married. Remember? A-And have kids, and...And have...Pumpkin bread around the fire on Christmas Eve, remember?"

Ally nods, "And you'll get that." she says.

"No, _we'll _get that." I say.

"Austin-"

"No. You're not gonna die." I say, "You're not gonna die." I say.

Ally has more tears streaming down her face, "Austin?" she asks, "Can you...Can you sing for me?" she asks, starting to sob again.

"Hey..." I say, wrapping my arms around her. I put her on my lap sideways and she puts her head in the crook of my neck. I haven't sung in a really long time. I'm not even sure how many songs I can remember, as much as it pains me to say it.

Except for one. I wrote it shortly after I wrote 'Steal Your Heart', but no one knows about this one. I figure, now would be as good a time as any to finally sing it to Ally. **(Btw this song made my cry the first time I heard it cause it was so sweet)**

_I don't wanna be famous_

_I don't wanna if I can't be with you_

_Everything I eat's tasteless_

_Everything I see_

_Don't compare to you_

_Paris, Monaco and Vegas_

_I'd rather stay with you_

_If I had to choose_

_Baby you're the greatest_

_And I've got everything to lose_

_And I just wanna be with you_

_And I can't ever get enough_

_Baby give it all up, up_

_I'd give it all up_

_If I can't be with you_

_All of this stuff, sucks_

_Yeah all of it sucks_

_If I can't be with you, and..._

_No Oscar_

_No Grammy_

_No mansion in Miami_

_The sun don't shine_

_The sky ain't blue_

_If I can't be with you_

_I could sail around the whole world_

_But I still won't find a place_

_As beautiful as you girl_

_And really who's got time to waste?_

_I can't even see a future_

_Without you in it_

_Colors start to fade_

_Ain't no way I'm gonna lose you_

_And nobody in the world_

_Could ever take your place_

_You're the kind I can't replace_

_And I can't ever get enough_

_I'd give it all up, up_

_I'd give it all up_

_If I can't be with you_

_All of this stuff, sucks_

_Yeah all of it sucks_

_If I can't be with you, and..._

_No Oscar_

_No Grammy_

_No mansion in Miami_

_The sun don't shine_

_The sky ain't blue_

_If I can't be with you_

_Oh...oh oh, oh..._

_If I can't be with you_

_Oh...oh oh, oh..._

_If I can't be with you_

_If I can't be with you_

_Oh if I can't be with you_

_If I can't be with you_

_Oh all of this sucks..._

_If I can't be with you!_

_All of this stuff sucks_

_Yeah all of it sucks_

_If I can't be with you, and..._

_No Oscar_

_No Grammy_

_No mansion in Miami_

_The sun don't shine_

_The sky ain't blue_

_If I can't be with you_

_Oh...oh oh, oh..._

_If I can't be with you_

_Oh...oh oh, oh..._

_If I can't be with you_

_With you..._

**(And that, ladies and gentlemen, was R5's 'If I can't be with you'. I got the lyrics online so I apologize if they're wrong)**

Ally's POV

I smile. I haven't heard Austin sing in a really long time...It was nice...

"I love you..." I whisper.

"I love you too..." Austin says. He leans down and gives me a soft kiss on my lips. When we come apart, I can barely keep my eyelids open.

"I'm tired, Austin." I whisper.

His eyes widen, "No. No, Ally, please don't fall asleep, please."

"But I'm tired, Austin...I'm sleepy..." I say.

"No...Ally...Please..." Are the only chunks of his sentence that I hear before I close my eyes and fall asleep, not knowing if I'm going to wake up.

**Okay, I'm very proud of this chapter. It took me a really long time, and honestly, I didn't think it'd be long enough-that's kind of why I added the song-but I'm really happy with it. What do you guys think?**

**REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Tee hee hee. Hi. I left you guys at a cliffy last chapter, didn't I? Haha! Well, you're going to find out what is officially wrong with Ally in this chapter. Yay!**

**So, I was looking at my story stats, and we've reached 200 reviews! I'm so happy!**

**AND GUESS WHAT?! It's not going to be for a while, but I have OFFICIALLY decided to make a sequel to this story! Ah! No telling if it'll be a trilogy or not, but there will be a sequel! Who's excited?! I'm excited!**

**Okay, anyway. I own no references used. Leggo!**

Ally's POV

I wake up.

Let me say that again. I _wake up_.

I stir a bit and open my eyes and find that I'm in the bed of the familiar cabin that I've been living in. And, sitting next to me, holding my hand, is Austin.

"Hey." I croak.

Austin smiles and tears form in his eyes, "Hey..." he says.

I sit up and wrap my arms around his neck, "I thought I was gonna die." I admit.

Austin nods, "For a minute, I thought so too." he says. We come apart, and Austin looks me up and down, "So, how do you feel?" he asks.

I blink, "Actually, I...I feel...Good. I feel really good." I say.

"Really?"

"Yeah." I say, nodding, but then it hits me again, "Wait, no." I say. I lay back down, then look out the window, "How long have I been asleep?" I ask.

"It's morning," Austin says, "So all afternoon, and all night." he says.

I look up at him with wide eyes, and then notice the dark circles underneath _his _eyes, "You haven't slept a wink, have you?" I ask.

Austin shakes his head, "Nope." he says.

"Austin-"

"Ally, I'm fine, really," he says, "Look, I've gotta help them outside. Do you want me to bring one of the girls in so you're not alone?" he asks.

I nod, "Could you?"

Austin nods, "Yeah." he says. He softly kisses my lips, "God, I was so worried about you." he says. He stands, then goes to the door, "Hey, guys!" he calls.

Everyone runs in at the same time, Dez with Kira on his back. They all hug me, telling me that they're glad I'm alright. Austin told them about the virus that we think I may have. Afterwords, they go back outside, and Trish stays in with me.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Trish says, hugging me.

"Yeah, for now." I say when we come apart.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"Well, the notebook said-" but I cut myself off when my stomach starts doing flip-flops again, "Oh God. No, not again, please not again!" I say, running into the bathroom. I get down on my knees and start throwing up into the toilet again. I hear footsteps and see Trish out of the corner of my eye. I look up and flush the toilet, "God, what is wrong with me?!" I exclaim.

There's a pause, "Ally, which notebook had documentation on the virus?" Trish asks.

"It's the red one next to the bed." I say.

Trish walks out. I sit against the bathroom wall and lay my head back. I don't feel like throwing up again, so that's a good sign.

Trish walks in with the notebook, flipping through pages. She quickly reads through a couple, then stops, "Hey, Ally?" she asks, "Just...Out of curiosity...When was your last period?" she asks.

"Um..." I don't know, why?" I ask.

"Well, it's a known fact that when a bunch of women are together for a long time, they're usually all on their periods at the same time, right?" she asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"Well, Kira, Cassidy and I are all on ours. You're not, are you?" she asks.

I blink, "No, I'm not." I say. I pause, "Come to think of it...I can't remember my last period." I say.

"Ally, look at this. Right below the part where this Elizabeth chick talks about the panther." she says.

I take the notebook and look at what she's pointing to.

_We also studied an adult cheetah with almost the exact same symptoms, and we were convinced she had the virus. But the cheetah lasted much longer than we expected. Soon, she gave birth to cubs, and we realized that what she'd been experiencing were merely symptoms of pregnancy._

I close the notebook and look up at Trish, "So, what exactly are you suggesting here?" I ask.

"Ally. We're on an _island_. Did you and Austin even think about the fact that we don't have access to condoms here?" she asks.

Then it hits me.

"No...No, that...That can't be right..." I say.

"I don't know how none of us saw this coming!" Trish says, "No condoms, no birth control, it's logic! Damn, I feel stupid."

"How the hell do you think I feel?!" I ask.

"Ally, you should be thrilled! If this is true, it means you don't have the virus, and you aren't going to die!" she says.

I pause, pondering everything she's just told me.

* * *

Austin's POV

As Dez and I walk back with some fish and a couple of birds, we see Cassidy picking some berries, and Kira's got the fire started.

"Thanks, Kir." I say. I pull out the knife so that Dez and I can start skinning and gutting what we've caught. Kira nods, and crawls over to Cassidy to help her. I can't help but admire at how much of a fighter Kira is. Surviving on an island is hard enough as it is, let alone with one leg.

Suddenly, the door of the middle cabin opens and Trish walks out. She looks over at me, "She wanted to be alone for a little while." she says.

I stand up.

"No, Austin," Trish says, "Just leave her be for a little while." she says.

"Why, what happened?" Dez asks.

Trish pauses, "It's not for me to say." she says, finally.

I walk over to her, "Trish, what's going on?" I ask.

"That's not important at the moment." Trish says. She starts walking forwards, and I start walking backwards, "What _is _important, is that no matter how bad things get, no matter how scary things are, you stay by her. You stay at her side, you got that?!" Trish asks, backing me into a tree.

"Yes! Yes, I'll always be at her side, why wouldn't I be?!" I bark. Trish glares at me, "Please don't hurt me!" I say, shielding my face with my arms. I've faced plane crashes, nearly drowning, cheetahs, and a bunch of other shit on this island, and Trish is still the scariest thing I've ever encountered.

Trish lets out a sigh, and I put my arms down, "Just...She'll come out when she's ready." Trish says. She walks over to Cassidy and Kira, who are giving her questioning looks that she doesn't respond to.

I look over to the cabin, wondering what could have possibly gone on in there. However, if Trish says Ally wants to be alone, then she's probably right, and I'll respect that.

But I wonder what happened...

Ally's POV

I sit on the bathroom floor, sobbing uncontrollably. No. This cannot be happening. Not here. Not an an ISLAND! Not now. We're still teenagers!...I think...I don't know! But that's exactly the point! There's no way...I mean...I guess it makes sense...

I guess I should just face it...

I'm pregnant.

At least, that's what I'm going to tell myself for the next couple of weeks. If I'm not dead in two weeks from the virus, then it'll be sure. But it makes more sense for me to be pregnant. Austin and I _have _had sex more than once...

How do I tell him? Will he be upset? Will he be happy? Oh, who am I kidding. I've wanted kids for as long as I can remember, and _I'm _not happy. I mean, I'm relieved that I'm probably not going to die, but I can't have a baby now! I don't know how far along I am-If I AM pregnant, that is-but I'm not showing, so it's early. I mean, we know we're going to get to go home eventually, but what if I have to give birth on the island? How am I supposed to raise a baby for the first few months of his or her life on an island?

I stand up, and look at myself in the bathroom mirror. I turn on the faucet for the sink and splash my face with some water. Okay, Ally, calm down. I turn off the water and dry my face off with a towel, then pull my hair up into a pony tail. I take a deep breath, then walk out of the cabin.

I smile to myself. I'm pregnant-or at least I think I am. I'm not going to die-probably. I'm gonna be a mom-...I hope. I lay down on the bed and start picturing what mine and Austin's kids would look like. They'd probably have his blonde hair. Maybe my eyes?

I put my hand on my stomach, and pray that I actually am pregnant, because I honestly don't want to die from a virus. I smile, but then tears prick my eyes again as the sudden fear of telling Austin comes over me again.

I take a deep breath, then sit up and stand from the bed. I walk over to the door, and just stare at it for a few seconds, pondering my next actions. I turn the handle, then open the door slowly. Austin is the first thing my eyes go to. His back is turned to me, and he's talking with Dez. Everyone looks at me, and I put a finger to my lips, signalling for them not to say anything. I slowly walk up to Austin, trying to be quiet so he doesn't see me. Dez continues talking with Austin, acting like he didn't know I was there. I wrapped my arms around Austin's waist from behind and he jumped.

"Damn, Alls, you scared me."

"Yeah, that was kinda the idea." I say. I glance over at Trish, and she nods to me. I nod back.

"So, how're you feeling?" Austin asks.

"Um..." tears prick my eyes again, "C-Can I talk to you for a minute? Please?" I ask.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Austin asks.

"Um, let's just um..." I trail off. I take Austin's hand and we walk into the cabin. Trish mouths _'good luck' _to me. I open the cabin and walk in. Austin shuts the door behind us.

"Ally, baby, what's wrong?" Austin asks.

"No, i-it's not that. These are happy tears." I say.

"Okay, well why don't we try a smile for happy next time." Austin says.

I laugh, "Um...C-Can we sit down?" I ask.

Austin nods. We sit down on the bed, and I turn to face him.

"Kay, Alls, I know you said those were happy tears, but you're kinda scaring me here." he says.

"Well...These are scared tears too." I say.

"How can you be happy _and _scared?" Austin asks.

"Just...Let me explain." I say, "So...This isn't for sure, but...Trish and I found something out...We think I might not have the virus after all." I say.

Austin perks up, "Really?" he asks.

Austin's POV  


I perk up, "Really?" I ask.

Ally nods, "Mmm hmm." she asks.

I then furrow my eyebrows in confusion, "Wait, then why have you been so sick lately?" he asks.

Ally swallows, "Something else...Something that you and I should have seen coming." she says.

I nod to her, signalling for her to continue because I was not following her at all.

She lets out a sigh, "I re-read the entry from the journal that talked about the virus. Elizabeth said she saw very similar symptoms of the virus happen to the cheetah, but that the cheetah lasted longer than it would have if it actually had the virus. Then later on, the cheetah had cubs, and they discovered that the cheetah was just having symptoms of pregnancy."

I blink, "I'm sorry, babe, I'm still not following you." I say.

"Of course you're not." she says, sarcastically, "Um...Again, this isn't for sure, but...I think..." she starts, tears forming in her eyes again.

"Alls?" I ask.

"I think I'm pregnant." she says.

I blink, "What?"

**Ha! Now, lots of you guys said in your reviews that you didn't want Ally to get pregnant. Well, that was actually kind of the plan from the beginning, so sorry if this story isn't turning out how you thought it would, but I know that lots of people reading this were all for it so I'm okay.**

**So...LOTS OF UNANSWERED QUESTIONS! Is Ally really pregnant? What about Austin's reaction? (That one was funny!) What about everyone else's reaction? When are they going to get to go home? Will Ally have to give birth on the island? (If you're good at math, you should be able to figure that one out on your own)**

**And, as always, REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey hey hey everybody! So, I left you all at just a little bit of a cliffy, didn't I? I loved Austin's reaction. 'What?'. Ha! So, you're going to see the rest of the reaction in this chapter, and maybe even a little bit of some 'fun'. Next chapter is when some action starts, and something that you guys will NEVER expect. Actually, I just came up with the plot for the next couple of chapters in my head, and let me tell you, it's pure genius if I may say so myself.**

**Anyways, I've kept you all waiting long enough. I own no references used. Let's go!**

Ally's POV

"I think I'm pregnant." I say.

Austin blinks, letting this sink in, "What?" he asks.

I suddenly grow nervous, and tears prick my eyes again, "I...I think I might be pregnant." I say.

The expression of shock and fear that was on Austin's face before doesn't leave. I put my hands in my lap and look down at them, twirling my thumbs. I feel tears prick my eyes again and they start streaming down my face.

"Please don't hate me..." I whisper, not sure if he'd be able to hear me.

Apparently he does, because once I say it his head snaps up and as I look up through my eyelashes, I see his face soften, "No..." he says, putting his arms around me, "No, I don't hate you..." I whispers into my ear as I start crying more.

"Austin, I'm so scared." I sob.

"I know, it's okay..." he whispers in my ear, "When did this happen?" he asks.

I look up and raise an eyebrow at him.

"No, not that. I mean, when did you find this out?" he asks.

"Oh..." I say. I reach over and grab the notebook, then show him the page that Trish pointed out, "Trish found this." I say. Austin reads it and nods, knowing what I mean, "Now...There's still a possibility that I do have the virus after all...But there's also a good chance that it's this because-even though we don't have anything to tell how much time has passed-I'm late. Really _really _late. As strange as it sounds to say this, I'm not even sure I can _remember_ my last period." I say.

Austin nods.

"Actually...I think me being pregnant is the more _logical_ answer." I say, more tears streaming down my face.

"I think it is too..." Austin says.

I start crying again, "Oh my God," I say as the realization hits me, "I'm pregnant...probably..." I say, "Wha-what are we gonna do if I'm pregnant, Austin? I-I can't give birth t-to a _person _on an island! I can't have a baby, or-or raise a baby on an island, Austin!" I say.

"Hey..." he says, wrapping me in his arms again and rocking me, "Listen. We don't know when the boat is coming for the supplies for the explorers that they don't know are dead, and when that day comes we are getting out of here. Now, depending on when that day is, you may have to give birth here-if you _are _pregnant that is-but we _will _get to raise our baby in a home." he says.

"And what if I have the virus? W-What if I die in two weeks?" I ask.

"Have you thrown up much today, or in the last couple of days?" Austin asks.

"Once today." I say.

"See? If you had this virus, you'd probably still be vomiting uncontrollably. Maybe, you're further along in the pregnancy than you think you are, and the morning sickness is coming to an end." he suggests.

I sniffle, my tears still flowing down my cheeks, "Maybe." I say.

Austin cups my face in his hands, "You're gonna be okay." he whispers to me, putting his forehead to mine, "We're gonna be okay." he says.

"I'm so scared." I sob.

Austin nods, "I am too..." he says, "I love you. You need to know that." he tells me.

I nod, "I do know," I say, "And I love you too." I say.

Austin slowly leans in and kisses my lips softly. I move my lips in sync with his, and he slowly pushes me down so that I'm laying on my back on the bed and he is hovering over me. I put my hands under his shirt and feel his chest and abs.

No One's POV

Ally put her hands under Austin's shirt and felt his chest and abs. She always did this, and sometimes it wasn't even in a sexual way. It was just to _feel _him. To make sure that he was really there, and that he was real. Austin kissed all over her face, murmuring an 'I love you' once in a while. Austin sat up on his knees and lifted his shirt up over his head. He throws it elsewhere, then leans back down and returns his lips to Ally's. Ally's hands trailed upward from the dimples in his back all the way up to his shoulder blades to the blonde hair on his head. She then trailed them up and down his arms, then locked her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

Austin broke the kiss and toyed with Ally's shirt. She gave a small nod, keeping the serious expression on her face. She sat up a bit and Austin lifted the shirt up to reveal the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath. She'd practically been bed-ridden for weeks, and she never wore a bra in bed, so she hadn't had one this time. Austin lets the shirt drop to the floor, and Ally couldn't help the blush that formed across her cheeks, even though Austin had seen it all before. It was almost like it was their first time again. He was gentle with her, like she was delicate and fragile.

Austin returned his lips to hers in a slow, passionate kiss. His hands slowly moved up her bare sides, leaving goosebumps where ever they went. He took her breasts in his hands and slowly began to massage them, making her moan into their kiss. Ally drew little shapes on Austin's back, slowly trailing down to his shorts. These shorts had a button and zipper, and she slowly worked those until they were undone, and slowly pushed them down. Her hands then went back up to push Austin's boxers down, and he kicked both of them off once they got far down enough.

The last article of clothing that had to be removed were Ally's panties. Austin looked up at her with a concerned look. She'd had a rough day, and he wasn't sure if she'd be up to it. However, she nodded, looking sure of herself. Austin gave her a small smile, loving the fact that she'd finally gotten the confidence in herself to let him be with her in this way however many weeks-but probably months-ago that was. Austin's hands lowered to the waistband of her panties and slowly slipped them off.

As this was happening, Ally realized something. There was a 50/50 chance she was pregnant, and a 50/50 chance she was going to die in two weeks. What if this was the last time she got to be with Austin like this? What if this was their last chance to make love with one another before she left this world, and left him here? What if this was their last chance to show each other how much they meant to one another?

"Austin?" she asks, silently, "I love you," she says. Tears started to form in her eyes again, "Please, don't ever forget that-"

"No no no, Ally, don't talk like that." Austin says, rolling them over so that she was on top of him and he had her in his arms. Ally laid her head in the crook of his neck and let a few tears slip. He ran his fingers through her hair and started humming something random, making it up as he went along.

"I don't want to die, Austin." she says.

"And you won't." he confirms.

"How could you possibly know that?" Ally asks.

"I don't." he whispers, "But I refuse to believe it." he says.

"What if this is the last time we'll get to be together like this?" Ally asks, barely above whisper level.

Austin kisses her forehead, "I guess we'll just have to make sure it never ends." he whispers.

Ally looks up at him with a look of adoration in her eyes. Austin leans down and once again presses his lips to hers for a brief moment, then looks down at her, his eyes asking for permission. Ally nods, and even gives a small smile. Austin copies her smile, then their faces grow serious as he slowly pushes into her, making both of them let out small moans. Austin slowly comes out of her and then lightly thrusts into her again. Austin continues this as he captures Ally in another kiss, slowly letting his tongue slip into her mouth. Ally trailed her hands along Austin's back and sides, then around his chest and shoulders. Austin slowly massaged her breasts, both of them just...wanting to feel each other, just to know that they're there.

Austin trailed feather-like kisses down Ally's neck, and back up again, hitting her sensitive spot and making her moan. His lips return to hers, and tears pricked her eyes at the thought of possibly never being able to feel like this again.

Austin rolls them over so that he was laying on the bed and she was on top of him. Ally sat up on top of him and put her hands on his chest, while Austin put his hands at her sides. Ally slowly lowered herself down on to him, then started moving her hips in sync with his.

"Oh, God, Allyson..." Austin moans.

Ally tried her best not to seem surprised. Austin didn't call her by her full name often, usually when he was really serious about something.

"I love you." he continues.

"I love you too." Ally says, in all seriousness. She felt herself getting close, but she knew that they were no where near done, "Oh, Austin, I'm...I'm close..." she says.

Austin nods, "I am too." he says.

Ally leans down and they kiss again. Austin ran his fingers through her long brown hair, wanting to feel as much of her as he could. Ally felt her insides start to close in and her lower gut started to go in circles. Finally, she came, and Austin came with her. They both slowly rode out their orgasms, wanting this to last. Ally lay on Austin's chest, resting her head in the crook of his neck. They caught their breath for a minute or so, then Austin rolled them over so that he was on top of them, and they resumed from where they began...

* * *

Austin's POV

Ally is resting her head on my shoulder and her hand is on my chest. She's been asleep for a little while, and I've just been..watching her. She looks so peaceful, and I honestly hope it lasts. I'm honestly very conflicted at the moment. I don't want Ally to die from some sort of virus she thinks she has; that's the furthest thing from what I want. However, this isn't necessarily the best time for her to be pregnant. Then again, it's great! Ally only talked about the possibility of us having kids in an actual conversation once, and it seems like forever ago. If Ally has been pregnant this whole time, and doesn't have the virus, it'll mean that she'll survive, and we're just going to hope that everything else will be okay. Shouldn't be too hard. We've been 'hoping that everything will be okay' since the day we got here.

Ally stirs a bit and her eyes flutter open. She looks up and sees me looking down at her, "Hey." she says, smiling.

"Hey." I say.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asks.

"Not long. Half-hour maybe?" I say.

Ally looks out the window, and the sun is beginning to set, "Wow. If I've only been asleep for half an hour, we really went for a long time." she jokes. I smile and let out a small laugh. I then get an idea.

"Hey, Ally?" I say.

"Yeah?"

"Lay flat on your back for me."

"Uh, why?"

"Just do it."

"Is this some sort of weird sex thing?"

I laugh, "No, just do it." I say, "I...I wanna see if you're showing." I say.

Ally nods, "Oh," she says, "Okay." She lays down flat on her back and I remove the blanket from on top of her, revealing her bare chest and stomach. I look at her from every angle I can think of, but I don't see anything.

"Nothing yet, huh?" Ally asks.

"Nothing yet." I say, pulling the covers back over us.

"Your ass better hope that if I have this virus it can't be sexually transmitted." Ally jokes.

I let out a small laugh, "I'll die a happy man if it is." I say.

"So, since we don't officially know if I'm pregnant yet, I'd rather not tell everyone else until we know for sure." she says.

I nod, "That's fine." I say.

"What are we gonna do if I am though? I mean...What then?" she asks.

"Well...We're gonna get to go home, and I'll take you to all of your doctor's appointments, and...we'll get a house, we can get married whenever you want us to, and...when he or she finally comes, it'll be...the most amazing thing ever." I say.

Ally smiles, "Fingers crossed." she says, smiling, "I missed this," she says, "Us, just talking. We've been so worried about survival, and...we've all been so stressed. There hasn't been anytime for you and me to just be...you and me. I've missed it." she says.

I smile down at her, "I've missed it too." I say.

Ally smiles to, and snuggles into my chest, "Until we got off of this island, never let me go." she says.

I chuckle, "That can be arranged." he says.

**Okay, so, this isn't my best work, but I still think it's a pretty good chapter. Next chapter, a MAJOR plot twist is gonna slap you guys in the face! I can't wait! Ah!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey hey hey hey hey hey hey! How are all of my lovelies doing today? I for one, am doing fan-freaking-tastic! So, as I said in the ending disclaimer of the last chapter, a MAJOR plot twist is gonna slap you guys in the face in this chapter! I can't wait! *High pitched squeal*.**

**Okay, so let's get right to it. I own no references used. Let's go!**

Ally's POV

"So, how have you been feeling, Ally?" Kira asks.

It's been a few days since I told Austin that I might be pregnant-maybe a week?-and Kira, Cassidy, and Dez still don't know. I've told Trish not to tell anyone, and she completely understands.

"Um...Better. I've only thrown up once or twice in the past couple of days, so I'm hoping that's a good sign." I say.

"Maybe the cure for this virus is simply, rest." Cassidy suggests.

"Yeah, maybe, one can only hope, right?" I ask. We're all hanging out in the cabin while Austin and Dez are hunting.

"You're gonna get better, Ally. Out of all of us, I can't imagine _you _not making it off of this island alive." Trish says.

"Thanks, Trish." I say.

Austin and I haven't been...intimate, since that one day, and Austin isn't showing any signs of getting the virus from me, so either I don't have a virus and I'm pregnant, or I do have the virus and it just can't be sexually transmitted.

"So, how's Austin been taking it? You having the virus and all?" Kira asks.

I look over at Trish. She's been wanting to know how Austin took the possible-pregnancy-news, but I haven't had a chance to tell her, "Um...Pretty well, actually." I say.

"That's good." Cassidy says.

"He's convinced I'll get better." I say.

"So are we. Don't worry, Alls, everything is gonna be fine." Trish says.

I nod.

Suddenly, the cabin door opens and Austin walks in, "Hey, have any of you seen Dez?" he asks.

We all blink, "Uh, no. I thought he was with you." I say.

"I turn my back for literally two seconds and he's gone." Austin says.

"He can't have gone far." I say, standing up.

"Let's spread out and look for him." Cassidy says.

"I'll stay here in case he comes back." Kira says, even though she didn't really have a choice. What, with her having one leg and all, it'd be kind of hard for her to go anywhere unless one of the guys carries her, and Austin seems to have other things on his mind at the moment.

"Thanks, Kir." Austin says.

She nods. We're about to head out when,

"Guys. Guys! GUYS!" Kira says.

We all turn around to face her and she suddenly points out the cabin window, "Look." she says, barely above whisper level, her eyes wide and full of fear.

We walk over to the window and look out. You know how these explorers were armed with weapons? Well, they also had rope.

When we look out the window, what do we see?

A certain red-head.

Hanging.

From a rope.

On a tree.

"Oh my God." Austin says, darting out of the cabin after his best friend.

All of us run out, leaving poor Kira behind. Austin is already there, trying to untie the knot from the rope around Dez's neck. How did Dez do this so quickly?! And why?! His face was turning a bright shade of purple, and the veins in his head look like they could explode. The rest of his body was bruised, as if he'd been beaten.

"I can't untie this. Trish, give me your knife." Austin begs. Trish fumbles with the knife in the waist band of her shorts and hands it to Austin as quickly as she can. Austin starts muttering things as he cuts the rope, "Come on, Dez, come on. Don't walk away on me now."

Austin cuts through the rope and it snaps. Dez's seemingly lifeless body flops on the ground. All of us have tears streaming down our faces if we didn't already.

"Guys, get out of the way. I know CPR." Cassidy says. She moves past us and moves Dez so that he's flat on his back. She folds her hands and starts pumping his chest. After a minute or so of this, she tilts Dez's head back and breaths into him, then starts pumping a chest again, "Come on. Come on." she murmurs. She breathes into him again then goes back to pumping his chest.

It's almost too fast for us to see coming.

But Dez's eyes open and he takes in a huge breath, gasping and coughing. Cassidy gets back and rubs his back as he starts gasping and coughing. He looks up to see that it was Cassidy that saved him. He sits up straight and looks up at her, then she slaps him right across the face, causing all of us to gasp.

"Why did you try to kill yourself, Dez?!" she barks.

"I didn't!" Dez exclaims.

"What are you talking about?" Austin asks, kneeling down beside him.

"Someone tried to kill me." Dez says.

We all look at each other, "It wasn't any of us." Trish says.

"I know," Dez says. There's a pause, "Someone else is on the island."

All our eyes widen.

"Dez-"

"I'm serious!" he says, cutting me off, "He was wearing a mask so I couldn't see what he looked like, but someone tried to kill me, and he's gonna try and come after you guys too." he says.

"Ya know what, Carrot Top? You've gotten a lot smarter since you left Miami," an unknown voice says, "This island has done ya good. Too bad I have to take this newly found intelligence away from you."

Then, someone wearing a mask, and all black steps out of the bushes with a gun aimed at Dez. In one swift motion, Austin grabs the gun out of his waist band, turns around, and shoots.

BANG!

The guy in the mask falls to the ground. The bullet went through his head.

"Woah." Dez says.

Austin suddenly comes back into reality, realizing what he just did. He drops the hand gun to the ground and starts walking backwards away from us, eyes wide.

"Austin," I start.

He just shakes his head and runs into the middle cabin.

"His voice sounded familiar." Trish suddenly says.

I rush over to the guy in the mask. I take the mask off, but I can't tell who the person is because their entire head and face is damaged from the bullet.

"Whoever they were, they had red hair." I say, "Someone go to the cabin that Kira's in and let her know what just happened. I need to go talk to Austin." I say, turning to walk away.**  
**

"Ally, wait," Dez says, standing up. I turn my attention to him, "I know Austin. Whether that guy was trying to kill us or not, the fact that Austin took a life away is going to haunt him for a really long time, if not forever...Be gentle on him."

I nod, "I will." I say. I break out in a sprint towards our cabin. Once I reach it I stop, then slowly open the door, "Austin?" I ask.

I find Austin sitting on the bed, knees curled to his chest. He had his head on his knees and his fingers were pulling his hair. I close the door and slowly walk over to the bed, "Austin?" I ask again. I crawl on to the bed next to him and lay my head on his shoulder, "Are you okay?" I ask.

Austin looks up, but straight ahead, not at me, "Is he dead?" he asks.

"I think so..." I say, "The bullet went through his head, whoever he was." I say.

Austin pauses, "Do you remember the first week we were on this island? When we first decided that we needed to hunt, and I was telling you how I was afraid that this kind of thing would happen because I had no hesitation ti kill a _pig_?" he asks.

I nod, "Yeah, I remember." I say.

"And now, I had no hesitation to kill a human. I _killed _a _person_, Ally," he says, "So no. I'm not okay." he says.

"Austin, that man tried to kill _us_. You've most likely saved our lives. You have nothing to feel guilty about." I say.

"Yes, I do, Ally," Austin says, "And you would feel the same way jf you were in my shoes. Yes, I know I've protected you guys, and it makes me happy to know that everyone is safe for now, but I still killed a person. A living, breathing, human being. I don't know who they were. I don't know if they had a family, or friends, or how in the hell they got on this island in the first place!" he says, "I'm a-"

"Don't you _dare _say murderer because you're not-"

"Well, I _feel _like one." Austin says.

There's a silence.

"I love that about you," I say, "I love that you have such a good heart. I'm sorry you_ had_ to do what you did, but I'm not sorry you did it. For all we know, that guy may not have just been after Dez, he could have been after all of us," I say, "And that's another thing. Who was that guy, how did he get here, _how long _has he been here, and what did he want with us?" I ask.

No One's POV, Two days later

He finally reached head-quarters. At least, that's what they called it, but it was really just an old abandoned wear-house on the harbor. He stepped off of the boat once it was tied to the dock, then walked along the wooden planks above the water, the smell of salt in the air. The sun shined down on his face, and it felt good, but he put on his sunglasses that were the darkest tint you could find. His feet finally hit the concrete, and he took in a deep breath of the Florida air. He smiled. It was good to be home, even if it was just for a short time.

He looked to his left, and his right, and when no one was looking, he stepped into the wear-house.

They were talking, all of them with their backs turned to him. _She _was the first one to see him, and everyone else stopped talking and turned their attention to him. She looked confused.

"Where's-"

"He's dead." he said, cutting her off.

She started to slowly walk to him, "What do you mean he's dead?" she asked.

"Austin Moon shot him. He's dead." he says.

"Who's left?" she asks.

"Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Cassidy James, Kira Starr, Trish De LaRosa, and Dez-"

"They're all still alive?!" she screams. He timidly nods, "Do you have any idea how hard we've worked for this?! We have put illegally imported animals on that island so many times! We've put cheetahs there, we've put spiders there, we've even put bloody panthers there! The cheetahs killed the damn explorers, and they took off Kira Starr's leg. How could they have not killed them already?!" she cries.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry. They all know how to defend themselves. Those explorers were lab geeks that couldn't even figure out how to load a gun, it's no wonder _they _were killed." he says.

"We have got six months before a boat is going to the island to bring supplies for the explorers that they have yet to know are dead. We have to make sure that they are _all _dead before then!" she says.

"I understand. I'll try to be more careful. You see, when we strangled Dez, it was as a distraction. We figured, if we could get everyone there at once, we could kill them all at once. But Austin killed my partner, and I made a run for it."

She pinches the bridge of her nose with her index finger and thumb.

"There's more," he says, "Remember how we released the virus on to the island?"

"Yes, I remember, I'M THE ONE THAT PLANNED IT!" she barks.

"Right. So, Ally Dawson _might _have it." he says.

She gives a small smile, "Really." she states.

"Yes, but-"

"But what?!"

"She also might _not _have the virus."

"What do you mean? Is she showing symptoms of the virus?"

"Yes, but the symptoms of the virus are also symptoms of pregnancy." he says, "And I've gotten word that our little friend has finally had her cherry popped, by none other than the infamous Austin Moon. If she _is _pregnant, I would guess she's about three and a half months along, and will at least s_tart _to show in a week or two. But, if she has the virus, she'll be _dead _in a week or two. However, she's no longer throwing up, and usually in pregnancy, morning sickness ends around three months into the pregnancy."

She slowly begins to pace around the room, "Hmm...Ally Dawson, pregnant with Austin Moon's child...Well, there's a twist." she says.

"I came here for the snakes." he says.

"Ah, yes. I almost forgot about the snakes. Baby cakes, bring help our friend with the crates."

"Yes, Mom." her son says, walking out of the shadows, "Over here." he says.

He follows and grabs a couple of the crates. He could hear the hissing and the slithering inside. They're about to walk out of the wear-house, when he turns around to face the woman in charge of this whole thing once again, "I have to ask, why are we doing this?" he asks.

"Because. Those kids have ruined us. All of us. We need to get rid of them, and everyone they love." she says, "I want you to make sure you kill Ally Dawson before she sees her first maternity dress." she says.

He nods, "I'll do my best." he says. He walks out.

She shakes her head and turns to her other 'agents', "Drugging the pilots, putting deadly animals on to the island, how hard is it to kill six people that are _stranded_ on an_ island_?" she asks.

"Austin's a tough one. Trust me, I know."

"And that means we can't get to the other ones?"

"He's a protector, especially to Ally. It's gonna be hard to kill them."

"*sigh* Hopefully all of this will be over soon."

"Trust me, I want them gone as much as you do. They've humiliated me in so many ways."

"Me too, hun. Me too."

**So. Many. Unanswered. Questions. That only I know the answer to, ha! So, who were these people? Why do they want everyone on the island dead? Lots of these things will be explained in the sequel, don't worry. I'm so excited for these next few chapters! Ah!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyy! How is everyone doing today? I am doing FANTASTIC! So, this chapter will have ANOTHER plot twist in formation, but it's not a bad one. It's actually a really good one that I'm pretty excited about. I absolutely LOVE the reviews I've been getting! Keep 'em coming! Maybe we can hit 250 if we haven't already. I don't know, I'm gonna have to check how many I have.**

**Anyways. I own nothing. Leggo!**

Austin's POV

It's been a while since the incident with Dez-more than a week, maybe two?-and I'm still not quite over what I did. I'm getting there, but I'm not sure if I'll ever be fully "over it." I wake up to find Ally's side of the bed empty. I sit up, and think that Ally is probably throwing up again.

"Ally?" I call, standing up.

"In here." she says, from the bathroom.

I walk into the bathroom and see that Ally isn't throwing up, but she's just standing there. She's leaning on her hands that are gripping the sink. She's got a purple hoodie on, and I'm pretty sure it belonged to one of the guys because it's pretty big on her and goes to her thigh. It's zipped up, so I can't tell if she's got anything on underneath. The hoodie is rolled up, and she's put all of her weight on her right leg. Her legs are bare, and I can't help but admire how sexy she looks right now. She's got her hair behind her ears and is looking at herself in the mirror.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm scared." she says.

My face suddenly grows serious, "Scared of what?" I ask.

Ally turns to face me, "I think I might be showing, and I'm too scared to take off the hoodie and see for sure." she says.

Now it makes sense. I take a step towards her and take the zipper, "Well...Let's look together." I suggest.

Ally nods hesitantly. I unzip the hoodie to reveal Ally in only her bra and underwear under neath the hoodie. The jacket slides off of her shoulders and on to the bathroom floor. Ally looks down at her stomach, "I can't tell." she says.

"Well, turn to the side."

Ally turns to the side and looks at herself in the mirror, but she doesn't look at her stomach," God, I don't wanna look," she says, "What do you see?" she asks.

I get down on my knees so that I'm eye level with her stomach, "Well," I say, "I'm no doctor, but...I think you might be showing." I say.

Ally allows herself to smile, "Really?" she asks.

I stand, "Yeah." I say. Ally nods and looks down, "Hey..." I say.

Ally looks up with tears in her eyes, "No, it's fine," she says, "These are happy tears." she says.

I give her a small smile, then lean down and softly kiss her lips, "It'll be okay." I whisper to her.

Ally nods, "I know it will be." she says.

* * *

"Alright, guys, we need to talk." I say.

I've had everyone come into the middle cabin so that I could talk to them about everything that has been going on lately.

"First thing's first. As I'm sure you've noticed, Ally is no longer showing the symptoms of having the virus, and she's obviously...Still here. Now, the reason being for that is...Ally never had the virus," I say. Everyone except Trish looks heavily confused, "We thought she did, but it ended up being something else. However, until just this morning, we weren't sure if it was this 'something else' that had been making Ally so sick, or if it was the virus all along. Until this morning," I say. Ally turns to the side and pulls her shirt back so they can see, "Ally's pregnant." I finally say. They all gasp, and their eyes look very wide, "Now, we're all aware that there is someone else on this island who obviously does not want us here. We nearly lost Dez, and we really can't lose anyone else. Now, Ally isn't heavily pregnant, as you can see. But let's say, she gets to the point where she _is _heavily pregnant, and we're still here on the island. She won't be able to defend herself as easily as she is able to now. Also, Kira has one leg. She can't move as well as she used to. If someone is really out there trying to get us, Ally and Kira are their easiest targets. So as of now, neither of them are left alone. If you're walking a long way to go somewhere, say you're going to the lake to get some water, _do not _go alone, and _always _be armed. Ally, Kira, you too. Now, the boat that is going to come for the explorers comes once a year, and considering how far along she is, Ally shouldn't have to give birth here. However, if in the event she does have to, I want everyone here, helping. Everyone understand?"

They all nod.

"I understand that this is a lot to take in in such a short amount of time, but if we all work together, we just might make it off of this island alive."

Everyone nods.

And then we hear it.

_Sssssssssss_

"Um...What was that?" Trish asks.

_Ssssssssss_

"Everyone. Stay in here." I say. I make sure my gun is loaded, then walk outside. I look around, not really knowing what I'm looking for.

And then I see it.

Wrapped around a tree, is a huge. Fucking. Snake.

"Holy Shit." I say.

Ally looks out and gasps.

"Someone get me a knife." I say. The snake slithers around the tree until it reaches the ground. It hisses and flips it's tongue, and starts slithering toward me, "Guys..." I say.

"Coming!" Dez calls. He runs out and yelps when he sees the snake.

"Dude, just hand he the knife." I say.

Dez hands me the knife, then runs into the cabin.

I focus the gun, because this snake could lunge at me at any second.

"Austin, be careful." Trish says.

"Really? 'Cause I was planning on having it bite me." I say sarcastically. I aim the gun at the snake's thin body, take a breath, and shoot. The snake coils up, but the bullet did indeed hit it. It lets out a shrieking/hissing sound. I aim the gun, and shoot at it once more, this time only grazing the snake's skin, but still hitting it. I take another deep breath, and pull out the knife. I slowly walk over to the snake, then quickly grab it's head and cut it off, leaving the snake dead at my feet.

"You guys can come out now." I say.

Everyone walks out and gasps.

"Oh my God." Kira says from on top of Dez's back.

"Is it poisonous?" Cassidy asks.

"I'll see if there's anything in the notebooks about it." Ally says.

"We need to be more careful. Who knows what else kind of shit is on this island?" I ask, "I'm gonna go wash off this snake's blood." I say, walking to our bathroom in the cabin.

* * *

"I don't understand." Ally says.

"What?" I ask.

"I've looked through every one of these notebooks. Twice. There is not a _single _documentation of snakes in here. Not one." Ally says.

"Yeah, that _is _weird," I say, "But look, you shouldn't be stressing yourself out so much. It's not good for the baby."

"*sigh* Yeah, I know I know," Ally says. She flops down on the bed, "God, I can't believe that there is a growing _person _inside of me." she says.

I lay down next to her, "I'm not sure any of us can." I say.

"God, I'm so scared," Ally says, "This baby's life is the most important thing on my mind right now. I mean, I've gotten used to not having much food, and on some days, no food at all. But this baby won't be able to handle that. What if the baby doesn't get the nutrients it needs to survive? What if-"

"Ally, stop," I say, taking her in my arms, "Stop. Don't talk like that, okay? You're gonna be okay. The baby is gonna be okay. Everything is gonna be okay."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"I don't, but I refuse to believe otherwise." I say.

Ally nods, "We've just got to keep our hopes up, I guess," she says, "So...What names do you like?"

"What?"

"For the baby. What names do you like?" she asks.

I think for a minute.

"I think it'd be kinda cute if his or her name started with an 'A' like ours." Ally continues.

I smile, "Yeah, it would," I say, "Let's see. For a girl, I like...Alayna...Alyssa..."

"Avery..." Ally says.

I nod, "Yeah, I like that." I say.

"Aria." Ally continues.

"Arianna." I say.

Ally nods, "Okay, for a boy, theres...Aiden...Aaron..." she starts.

"Anthony." I say.

Ally nods, "I like that. Um...Adrian." she says.

"I kinda like Ashton." I say.

Ally smiles, "Yeah, I like that too..." she says. There's a pause, "We can do this." she suddenly says.

I smile at her, "I'm glad you've finally realized that." I say.

Ally nods, "So am I." she says.

"Just think. Soon, we'll be back in Miami. We'll be with our parents, and families again. We can write music again! Maybe we can even get our contracts with our record dealers back." I say.

Ally suddenly gets an idea face, "Or..." she says, "We could start our _own _record company, and still record. Kinda like Justin Bieber did." I say. **(For those of you who don't know, JB started his own record label and still manages to perform. I personally am not a 'Belieber' but I heard about it from a friend of mine.)**

I feel my face light up, "Yeah!" I say, "That'd be amazing. Except I am _way _hotter than Justin Bieber."

Ally laughs, "That you are," she says, "And in my spare time, I could help my dad with Sonic Boom...That is, if my dad still has Sonic Boom..." she says.

"I highly doubt your dad would give up such a big part of you guys' lives." I say.

"If he thinks I'm dead and is trying to forget about me he would." she says.

"Then we'll just have to convince him to open it back up." I say.

Ally laughs, then her face grows serious, "Well, at the moment, his or her life is my biggest priority."

I nod, "It's mine too. Both of you." I say.

* * *

Unknown amount of time later, Ally's POV

Well, I don't know how long it's been, but my baby bump is certainly starting to show. I'm not big by any means, but I'm certainly noticeable.

"Sooooo do you want it to be a boy or a girl?" Trish squeals.

The guys are out hunting. Ever since Austin told everyone that I was pregnant, and that Kira and I needed to be protected and blah blah blah, he hardly allows any of us to go anywhere without him or Dez because they don't know what or who is out there. Personally, I don't blame him. It's dangerous out there, and moving around is getting harder and harder for me to do, and it's already difficult for Kira to do. But, if Trish and Cassidy are here with us, the guys are willing to go out and get us food without worrying about us as much.

"I honestly don't care, as long as he or she is healthy." I say.

"Have you guys thought of any names yet?" Cassidy asks.

"A few, but nothing is set in stone," I say, "Look, guys, we've been talking about me and the baby nonstop for what feels like weeks-and maybe it _has _been. So, does anyone have anything _else _to talk about?" I ask.

Everyone just shrugs.

* * *

The guys got a pig! This makes me very happy. Right now, it's being cooked over the fire, and Trish, Kira and I are chatting.

"Wait wait wait you guys," Kira says, looking in a different direction, "Are you seeing this?" she asks.

We look over. About fifteen yards away, Cassidy and Dez are talking.

"So? They're just talking." I say.

"Yeah, but the expressions on their faces are so...serious." Kira says.

"Yeah, I guess they are." Trish says.

We can't hear what they're talking about, but Cassidy says something, nods, then hugs Dez and-hesitantly-kisses his cheek. He turns beet red and she walks over to us.

"Hey girls. What are we talking about?" she asks.

"Shut. Up." I say.

"What?" she asks, confused. She then sees that we're looking back and fourth between her and Dez, who is now by the fire with Austin, "Oh...You saw that," she says, "Look, nothing is going on between Dez and I. He just wanted to thank me personally for, you know, saving his life and all. He never got a chance to before."

Kira leans in and whispers in my ear, "I think we've just got ourselves a new thing to talk about." she says.

I smile and nod.

**Should it continue? And by 'it' I mean Dez and Cassidy? I read a story a long time ago (I think it was 'Summer Vacation at The Moon's') in which Dez and Cassidy were together. I've seen so many stories where it's Dez and Trish, and I wanted to try something different. Let me know what you guys think in your reviews. I know if was kind of a filler chapter, but still. Also, where did that snake come from? Remember what happened last chapter? REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! Happy Friday! Who saw the promo for the new episode? I don't want to have to wait until the 24th! That's too long :(.**

**So, I thought I should let you guys know that most of you really liked the idea of Dez and Cassidy. Some of you were opposed to it, but for the most part you guys liked it. Now, it's not gonna happen right away; it's gonna be gradual, but I still think it'll be pretty good.**

**I also thought I should let you guys know that there is only going to be three, maybe four more chapters in this story. I'm sad to see it ending, but we've got a sequel up our sleeves!**

**I own no references used. Let's go!**

No One's POV

This time it was her turn to visit the island in secret and report what was going on. To say she was pissed, would be an understatement. They were all still alive. She had a scowl on her face the entire boat ride back to Miami-which was about a sixteen hour trip by boat. She wanted all of this to be over with! But no. She just _had _to agree to be part of this mission, and now, there was no way out of it. She let out a sigh as the boat came into the dock. She stepped out of the boat and onto the wooden planks with no trouble at all. She unzipped her black hoodie and took it off. She put on her black sunglasses, and just stood there for a minute, letting the sun hit her face. She looked down at herself; at what she'd become. She was in a black tank with her black hoodie slung over her arm. The tank was tucked into her black skinny jeans, and through the loops of her jeans was a black belt with a gun attached to it. For shoes, she had black pumps. Obviously, when she was on the island she had something a bit more...comfortable on, but she decided when she made her big debut, she should look good. She tightened her high pony tail in her light brown hair, then started towards the wear house.

She couldn't help but wonder what her parents would think of her if they knew she was doing this. She'd gone to high school with all of these people! However, the mission was to kill Austin Moon and Ally Dawson, and everyone that they loved; as revenge for humiliating them. Every single person that was a part of this organization had their lives ruined in one way or another by them. She was really glad she'd decided against going on that trip to Brazil after all. If she hadn't joined this organization, she probably would have gone anyways, and then where would she be? On an island. She and the others were really starting to get frustrated. They thought the plane crash would be it! But no, there just _had _to be survivors. And those survivors just _had _to be Austin and Ally and their friends! It was supposed to be: plane crash, kill their families, done! But now, something else had happened that she NEEDED to report as soon as possible. What did she have to report? Well, it would seem as if they now had one more person to get rid of, and that person is currently growing inside of their biggest female target.

Elijah is the first person she sees. He was standing outside of the wear-house, probably waiting for her. Elijah joined the organization the most recently out of all of them. Though, he wasn't in it for killing Austin and Ally and the people they love. He was in it for something else, and then he just kind of...stuck with them once his part of the operation was complete. His eyes meet hers and he gives her a warm smile as he approaches her.

"Welcome back." he says.

"Thank you, I'm exhausted." she says.

"Anything new to report?"

"Of course," she deadpans, "Don't you have to get your kid from school soon?"

"He walks home. I called his cell and left him a voice-mail saying that I was going to be 'working late'."

"I see." she says.

They walk into the wear-house and _she _is the first to greet them,"Ah, welcome back my shining star!" The older woman cheers.

"It's good to be back." she says.

The older woman turns to Elijah, "Any one else coming in today?"

"No, I believe Ms. Templin is our only one today." Elijah says.

"Very well, you're done for today. Go take that son of yours out for icecream or baseball or whatever it is fathers and sons do today." The woman says.

"Thank you, Ms. Crawford." Elijah says. He takes the woman's dark skinned hand and lightly kisses it, before nodding to the young girl next to him, silently wishing her luck, before turning around and walking out of the wear-house.

"Such a classy man."

"Very."

"Can I get you some coffee?" The woman asks the younger woman with a warm smile.

"Coffee would be great." she says.

The woman who Elijah had addressed as 'Ms. Crawford' goes over to a table where numerous containers from Starbucks sat. They sit down in the two chairs that the table sat in between. They each take a coffee. Ms. Crawford takes a scone as well, while the younger woman takes a pink cake-pop.

"So, do you have anything good to report, sweetheart?" The older woman asks before taking a bite of her scone.

"Well, I have lots to report, but not very good things..."

"Well then out with it."

The younger woman takes a sip of her coffee and crosses her legs, getting comfortable. She finally speaks, "Well, regarding our biggest concern, Ally Dawson is indeed pregnant with Austin Moon's child."

The older woman's eyes widen, and she crushes the foam cup in her hand, making the coffee pour all over her hand and onto the floor. She looked furious.

"Isn't that coffee hot?"

"Scorching." The older woman says through her teeth.

"She isn't that far along. She is, however, showing. Not by much; not much at all, but she certainly is. And-as worried about-Austin killed the snake. Granted, there are now hundreds of snakes on that island thanks to us, but still. They know how to defend themselves!" she exclaims, "But...I have an idea." she says.

The woman tosses the napkin she used to wipe the coffee off of her hand into a waist basket near her, "I'm listening." she says.

"Do we still have our...last resort on hand?"

"Of course we do."

"Okay. Plan 'A', we use that. Those animals are nearly extinct! Seeing one will scare them shitless, and hopefully it'll just maul them right then and there. If not, I have a plan 'B'. Plan 'B' is to send some of our weakest agents to the island. The reason why I say that is because if someone gets in the way, Austin will most-likely be the one to get rid of them. If we send our weakest agents to the island and make sure they get noticed, Austin is bound to kill them. Remember the last time Austin killed a person? It tore him apart, and maybe that's what we need to do. Tear him apart to the point of insanity. Without their fearless leader, everyone else on that island will surely parish. And, if that doesn't work, I also have a plan 'C', but it's kind of a long shot. Plan 'C' is to leave them alone for a little while. If the things we have on this island haven't killed them already, then we let them get on the supply boat that's going to come in five months. We let them go home with their friends and families, and let them believe that everything is okay. Then, we get some of our strongest agents to be-friend them; to gain their trust. Then, we'll slowly close in on them, and do away with them like the plane crash should have."

The older woman pauses, letting all of this sink in, then stands, and slowly starts walking over to the younger woman in her chair, "And this, Ms. Templin, is precisely the reason that-with the exception of my son-" she bends down so that she is eye to eye with the younger woman, "You are my favorite."

* * *

Ally's POV

Austin's smiling face is the first thing I see when I wake up that morning, "Morning beautiful."

I smile, then Austin leans in and kisses me. I smile into it and kiss him back, not able to get enough of him.

"Are the others awake yet?" I whisper, even though there was no need to.

"I don't hear them outside." he whispers back.

I smile even more, then push Austin over so that he's laying on his back and I'm straddling him. His hands go to my hips by what I'm pretty sure is instinct. I reach down to the hem of my shirt and lift it up and over my head in one swift motion. I throw it to the ground, leaving me bare-chested. People who sleep in their bras are insane, so I didn't have one on last night or now.

"God, yes." Austin says, sitting up and pulling me to him, crashing his lips into mine in a sloppy kiss. I run my fingers through his hair as our tongues swirl around each other. We come apart for air, and I smile. Austin had already been shirtless, so that was a time saver. I could feel his growing erection under me, and by now my crotch had lit itself ablaze. Austin's eyes were nearly black, and I'm pretty sure mine were too. Austin starts trailing kisses up and down my neck, making me moan when he hits my sensitive spot.

No One's POV

It was taking all of Austin's will power to not beg her to get nude and ride him. Ally momentarily got off of Austin's lap so that she could slide off her shorts, but Austin stops her, "Allow me." he whispers huskily. He takes off her shorts, his eyes never leaving hers, and he throws them elsewhere. He then puts his hand over her now wet panties and starts palming her, making her throw her head back. Ally's eyes flutter closed, then open again when she feels him start to remove her panties. They fall to the ground. Ally looks at Austin, who was shirtless but still in his boxers from the night before.

"Oh, that just won't do." Ally says. She pushes Austin at his chest to make him lay back down on the bed. She smiles at the tent in his boxers, then removes the boxers to reveal the very thing that was causing the tent. Ally drops the boxers to the ground, and smiles down at Austin. She crawls up his chest and her lips find his again. His hands find her hair and they both moan as their tongues find each other. They break the kiss, both of them with very swollen lips. (However, they weren't the lips that Ally _wanted _to be swollen.)

Ally sits up and puts her hands on Austin's chest to balance herself, though she didn't need to much anymore as she kind of had the hang of this, and she lowers herself down onto him which made them both moan loudly. Ally began to rock her hips back and fourth, up and down. Austin's hands roamed her back then went down to cup her ass. Ally had no idea why they didn't end up doing this that first day at the pond, because this was absolutely amazing every time they did it.

"Oh...Ausstiiiiinn..." she moaned when Austin involuntarily bucked his hips up.

"Fuck, Ally." Austin groaned.

* * *

Ally's POV

The girls and I are in our cabin again while the guys hunt. I kind of like this, us just talking. Back in Miami everyone would just sit on their phones. We almost forgot what it was like to have an actual conversation.

"How far along do you think you are?" Trish asks, referring to the pregnancy.

"Um...Four months...?" I guess.

"Yeah, I think that's about right." Kira says.

"Alright guys, can we please talk about something else?" I ask.

"I know something else we could talk about," Trish says with a smirk, "How about Cassidy sneaking back into our cabin this morning before sunrise _from _Dez's cabin?"

"Oooooooh..." Kira and I say in unison.

"Shut. Up. You guys." Cassidy says rolling her eyes, "Nothing happened. We've just gotten a lot closer since that one day and we just talked and we fell asleep. That's it. Nothing more."

"So then why did you sneak out of the cabin when Kira and I were asleep and then sneak back in?" Trish asks.

"Because I knew you guys would react like this." Cassidy says.

"Well, I think you and Dez would be cute..." I say, sing-songing the word 'cute'.

"Oh, shut up. Nothing like that is happening between us; we're just friends." Cassidy says.

"That's what Austin and Ally said, and now, they're fucking like rabbits every chance they get." Kira says.

"Hey! That's not true!" I say.

"Oh yeah? Stand up and tell me your crotch isn't sore." Trish says.

I roll my eyes and act like she isn't right.

* * *

That night, No One's POV

The largest boat the organization owned pulled up to the rear of the island, far away from where the cabins were. The large animal in the large cage was pacing around in the space. It cost quite a bit of money, and it was very dangerous, but they did it. The moon lit up the sky, as well as the stars.

The boat dropped anchor, and dropped a large ramp down to the sand so that they could get the animal in the cage onto the island. Luckily, this large cage in particular had wheels. They slowly rolled it down the ramp, careful not to make too much noise despite the fact that they were pretty far away from where the cabins were.

Someone emerges from the shadows, another one of their agents that had been taken there two days ago.

"Is it done?" One of the guys handling the cage asked.

"Yep. All this big guy has to do is follow the trail of dead animal flesh leading to the cabins." The person says.

The animal in the cage growls.

"I assume she smells it," One of the other cage handlers says, "You want some food, Lilly?" he asks the beast.

"Damn, how fucking lucky are we that we got one of these things? They're almost extinct!"

"Let's just hope this works."

"If not, we'll just send Chuck here. He's our weakest link, he'll find our little group, Austin will probably kill him, and the guilt of killing yet another person will sink in so deep within him that he'll go insane. Hopefully, so insane that the insanity itself will kill him, of he'll do it himself before it can. And then, there's always our plan 'C' that Crawford's 'Shining Star' came up with."

"Let's just get this over with boys. I'm tired, and I'd like to go home." Elijah says from the other side of the cage.

"Okay. One...Two...Three."

They slowly open the cage, and the animal slowly struts out. All three men stand frozen, watching. The animal then-as hoped-goes in the direction of the trail of meat that had been set for it before. All three men let out a sigh of relief. They move the now empty cage back up the boat before sailing away.

**So, um...yeah. Not my best work, however I really liked the beginning. We get a little bit more info on what is exactly going on here.**

**So, it has been confirmed. There will be two more chapters in this story. Then the sequel! YAY! So, let's see if we can get this story to 300 reviews before it ends. Can we do that? I think we can.**

**I'm a little late to the party, but I just read 'Freaks and Geeks' by beautiflxoblvn today and it was AMAZING! Longest one-shot I've ever read. You guys definitely need to look it up if you haven't already.**

**And lastly, as always, REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everybody! I have this all planned out. There is going to be this chapter, then one more chapter and then this story is over :( but then we get the sequel!**

**I OFFICIALLY HAVE A TITLE FOR THE SEQUEL! The sequel to this story is going to be called 'Betrayed'. I even have the first couple of chapters planned out! Ah!**

**This chapter is going to be just a little bit of a filler, but it's still going to be pretty good.**

**I own no references used. Let's go!**

Austin's POV

I stir a bit, then wake up to see Ally, already awake, looking through some of the notebooks.

"Hey." I say.

Ally looks at me then shuts the notebook, "Hey." she says, smiling.

"Find anything interesting?"

"No, these are just the diaries. I feel kind of bad because I feel like I'm invading their personal space-even though their dead-but some of the stuff in here is really good. Now I know how you felt whenever you wanted to read my book." Ally laughs.

I laugh too, sitting up. Ally is showing a lot more. I wouldn't say she's "heavily" pregnant, but kind of in between I guess. We're thinking she's about half-way through the pregnancy, but of course no one knows for sure.

Ally puts a hand on her stomach and gazes out the window, "I really hope that boat comes soon." she says.

I kiss the top of her head, "I do too." I say.

There's a pause...

And then Ally suddenly stiffens.

"Ally?" I ask.

"Austin," she whispers, "Look." she says.

I look out the window and don't see anything out of the ordinary...

And then I see it move.

"No. Way," I say, "That can't be right...I thought tigers were like, extinct."

"_Almost _extinct, Einstein." Ally says.

I roll my eyes, then look down at her, "Stay. Here. Do. Not. Move." I say to her at whisper level.

Ally nods, "I love you." she whispers.

I give her a small smile, "I love you too...Don't worry, I'm coming back." I say.

Ally nods, her eyes turning glassy. I lean in and kiss her softly, then we come apart. I grab my gun from the night stand, then stand up. I walk over to the door, give Ally one last glance, then slowly walk outside.

The tiger is a good twenty meters away. I slowly walk over to Dez's cabin and knock on the door three times. A few seconds later, it opens.

"Dez, there's a-Cassidy?" I ask.

"None of your business." Cassidy says. She's about to walk out, when she sees the tiger. She opens her mouth to scream, when Dez comes up behind her and covers her mouth with his hand. I can't help but raise an eyebrow at them.

"Long story." is all Dez says.

"Whatever. There is a fucking huge tiger out there."

"A _tiger_?"

"Yes, a tiger, do you not see it?" I ask.

Dez removes his hand from Cassidy's mouth and looks around. Then, his eyes widen, "Yup, I see it," he says. He puts his hand on Cassidy's back,"Babe go make sure Trish and Kira are okay and make sure Ally is too." he says.

She nods then runs off.

Again, I can't help but raise an eyebrow at him.

"Long story, and _not our biggest concern right now!_"

"Right right sorry sorry!" I say, coming back into reality.

Dez disappears into his cabin and then comes back a second later with a gun.

"Make sure you get a good aim. If we miss, it'll either run away, or run straight at us. I'd like to get it first hit." I say.

Dez nods. We slowly start walking.

* * *

Ally's POV

The door to my cabin opens and Cassidy and Trish walk in with Kira sandwiched between them, her arms over their shoulders for balance.

"Hey." They all say.

"Hey." I say, worriedly, returning my attention to outside the window. Kira sits down on the bed so that she doesn't have to hold on to Trish and Cassidy anymore, and we all look outside.

"Do you see them?" Trish asks.

"No, I don't." I say.

"God, I'm worried." Cassidy says.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Kira says.

"How the hell was there a tiger on the island and we didn't see it?!" I exclaim.

"I don't know, but this place just gets scarier and scarier by the day." Trish says.

* * *

After lots of waiting-I don't even know how long it's been but it seems like forever-one of us finally perks up.

"Guys, look." Trish says.

We all look out the window and see Dez and Austin, both with an unpleasantly decent amount of blood on them. However, they look fine, so fingers crossed that it isn't theirs. Cassidy leaps up and opens the door just as they approach the cabins, letting them in.

"Thank goodness you're okay!...I would hug you but you've got blood all over you." Cassidy says.

The guys look down at themselves, as if they were just then realizing that they had blood all over them.

"What happened?" Kira asks.

"Don't worry, this is tiger blood. Turns out when you shoot something up close, blood splatters happen." Dez says.

"I need a shower." Austin says.

"Me too." Dez says.

"We're gonna head back to our cabin." Trish says, gesturing to Kira who nods, agreeing with her. Trish stands and helps Kira up. Kira wraps an arm around Trish's shoulder and they head back to their cabin.

"I'm really glad you guys are okay," I say, getting up and shutting the door, "I really thought you guys were hurt."

Austin pauses, "Nope. No one's hurt. We're fine." he says.

I narrow my eyes, "Austin Monica Moon..." I start.

"It's nothing! I swear, I just got a little scratch." he says.

I raise an eyebrow, "Then let's see this 'little scratch'." I say.

Austin lets out a huff, then lifts up his shirt to reveal three, very large claw marks on his side.

"Austin!" I exclaim, "That is NOT a 'little scratch'!" I say.

"Ally, I'm gonna be fine, really." he says.

I pause, not sure if I should believe him, then sigh, "Okay," I say, "Now go shower. You smell like sweat and blood."

"Maybe that's because I'm covered in sweat and blood." he says. He grabs a change of clothes and then goes to shower.

* * *

I set down the notebook I'm currently reading, not really in the mood to read. I hear the water shut off in the bathroom, so Austin should be out in a couple of minutes.

I put a hand on my stomach, "Oh...We're gonna get out of here some day. And you're gonna live in a big house and have your own room...And your daddy and I are gonna love you so, so much, and...Oh!"

"What?" Austin asks, walking out of the bathroom.

"Hang on a minute." I say.

Austin sits down on the bed next to me with a concerned look on his face.

I feel it again, "Oh!" I say. I feel tears prick my eyes.

"What? What is it?" Austin asks.

"No no no, it's okay. These are happy tears," I say. I take Austin's hand, "Put your hand right..." I trail off. I put Austin's hand on my stomach, "Here," I finish, "Now wait." I say.

"Did the baby start kicking?"

"Yeah, just a minute ago and-oh! Did you feel that?!"

"Yeah, I did!" Austin says, hugging me.

I smile with tears streaming down my face, "Oh, this means that he or she is happy and healthy and-Oh my God! There it is again!"

We both laugh and smile, "He or she must really like your voice, mommy." Austin says.

I smile and hug him again, and he gives me a soft kiss on my lips.

* * *

Unknown amount of time later, Cassidy's POV

Ally and I are at the lake with the waterfall, washing some of our clothes to the best of our ability.

"So...Dare I say I told you so?" Ally asks.

Ever since Dez and I get together the girls have NOT STOPPED riding my ass about it.

"Okay, you told me so." I say.

"So, what happened exactly? What caused it?" Ally asks.

"I-I don't know, okay? We were talking, and we just kinda..." I trailed off, trying to find the right word.

"Kissed?" Ally asks.

I feel my face heat up as it turns read.

"Trust me, honey. I know the feeling." she says.

I roll my eyes, "Well unlike you, I don't plan on getting knocked up. Dez and I are gonna take things slow. I mean, I've never been in a serious relationship before, just a couple of flings and one night stands at parties. Same with Dez."

Ally raises her eyebrow, "Dez has had one night stands at parties?" she asks before answering her own question, "Well, I guess if you're drunk enough-"

"Stop it!" I say, playfully hitting her shoulder, "My point is, I like Dez, he likes me, we want this to work, so we're gonna do it right."

"Good for you, and in all seriousness, congratulations." Ally says.

"Thank you." I say.

There's a pause, "Oh, here we go again. Someone's awake." Ally says.

"More kicks?" I ask, "Can I feel?"

"Sure!" Ally says. She takes my hand, "Put it right here and wait a sec." she says. A second later, I feel a thump against my hand.

"Oh my God! That's so cool!" I say, "So, how far along are you?" I say, taking my hand away.

"Pretty far. It's been quite a while since the baby started to kick, and I have officially reached the point where it looks like I've got a soccer ball stuffed under my shirt." Ally says.

"Do you think it's gonna be soon?"

"I don't know; I hope not. I really don't wanna have to give birth on the island."

"I wouldn't either. I mean, it's an island for God's sake." I say.

Ally nods.

There's another pause...

And then I see it. A black blob, floating in the water.

"Hey Ally?" I ask, "Do you see that?" I ask, pointing. It's only about ten feet away from us.

Ally looks over to where I'm pointing, "Yeah..." she says, "What is that?" she asks.

"I don't know," I say, "I'm going in."

"Cassidy, be careful." Ally urges.

"Yes, mom." I say. I get into the water, not even bothering taking off my clothes. The water is warm, as it usually is. I haven't had cold water in my mouth since the say before we left for Brazil. I slowly go towards the black thing. It doesn't move, it just floats, and kind of drifts. I'm close enough to touch it. I look over at Ally, who is watching intently. I reach out, and poke it. It's hard, but soft at the same time. I get a better look, and then my eyes widen as I realize what this thing is.

"Oh my God..." I say.

"What?" Ally asks.

I don't answer her. I just flip the large thing in front of me over with a grunt. My eyes widen and my heart drops to my feet, "Oh my God..." I whisper, "Oh my God. Oh my God! OH MY GOD!"

"What?! What?! Cassidy! What is it?!" Ally exclaims.

"IT'S A BODY!" I scream, "AHHHH!" I start swimming back to the rocks as Ally stands up.

"A body?!" she asks.

I nod. I start running as soon as I get back up.

"Wait, Cassidy!" Ally exclaims.

I stop as soon as I see Austin and Dez appear in front of us.

"Woah, Cassidy, what the hell happened?!" Dez asks, taking me in his arms. I don't answer, I just start crying into his chest.

"I got a better look at it!" Ally says, running over with tears streaming down her face.

"Ally, are you okay?" Austin asks, embracing her.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. A-Austin, Austin there was a body. There was a body in the lake!" she exclaims.

"A body?!" Austin asks.

"Uh huh. And you guys are gonna think I'm crazy, but I swear to God it looked just like Chuck."

They stare at Ally wide-eyed.

"Chuck?!" Austin and Dez ask in unison.

"Who's Chuck?" I ask.

"I'll explain later. Let's just get you back and into some dry clothes." Dez says.

"Wait. Let's go see if it really is Chuck." Austin says.

We walk back over to the pond...

And the body is gone.

"No. No no no I swear to God there was a body here." I say.

"I saw it too." Ally says.

"Well what? Did it come back to life and get up and walk away?" Dez asks.

* * *

No One's POV Two weeks later

He was angry. Angry as hell. The first plan didn't work. The second plan didn't work. Now they just had to wait three months to do the third plan?! He didn't want to wait that long! However, he did have some ideas for the third plan. And it would work.

He walked along the docks until he found Elijah. Elijah sees him too, and walks over to him, "Welcome back, Mr. Crawford. Your mother is waiting for you inside."

"Great, because I have news and I have a plan, and I need you there when I announce it. Come on." he says.

Elijah walks the young man to the wear-house and they walk in.

"Mom!" he calls.

She appears out of the shadows, "Hello, honey," she says, hugging him, "Hello, Elijah." she says when the come apart.

"Ms. Crawford." he says.

"What do you have to report?" she asks her son.

"Chuck is dead," he says, "But not by Austin's hand."

Her eyes widen, "What do you mean?" she asks?!

Her son goes over to the door, "Well, if you'll just have a look-sy here," he starts. He opens the door, and a body bag is rolled in,"Thank you my good man," he says, putting five dollars into the shirt pocket of the guy who rolled the body in. He unzips the bag to reveal a dead Chuck, "See these bite marks? If he wasn't murdered by someone I assume he was bitten by someone and possessed the virus."

"All that leaves us with is plan 'C'." Elijah says in realization, "Ms. Templin better hope it works."

The woman nods, "Get that out of my sight." she says.

Her son nods, and the guy that rolled the body in re-zips the bag and takes it away.

"I have some ideas regarding this plan 'C' we've got up our sleeves, however I'll need everyone present, and some time to think them over." he says.

"Fair enough. For now, let us resume our normal lives as they are." she says.

"And when will we be meeting again?" Elijah asks.

She thinks for a moment, "October 12th," she says, "The day after the supply ship returns."

**Tee hee hee hee heee!**

**In your reviews, tell me who you think these people are. Also...does the name Elijah sound familiar?**

**So, the next chapter is the final chapter of 'Stranded' :( I know, I know. However, if you didn't see this at the top disclaimer, I will be starting a new story which will be the sequel to this story, entitled 'Betrayed'. Check it out when it comes up!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi everyone. So, this is the very last chapter of 'Stranded'. I'm so sad to see it end, as this is my most successful story. However, I will be starting a sequel entitled 'Betrayed' so be on the look out for it.**

**I own no references used. Let's go.**

Austin's POV

It's been a really long time since Ally and Cassidy claim to have found a body in the lake. And not just any body, Chuck's body. How could Chuck have been on this island? He wasn't even on the plane to Brazil, so it's not like he could have crashed here with us. However, say there actually was a body, whether it was Chuck or not, that's another person on this island that didn't come here with us; who just kind of...appeared.

I lay flat on my back on the bed with my hands under my head. I stare at the ceiling. I'm extremely worried. We're still on this island, and Ally is going to give birth any day. I'm not even kidding.

BOOM!

The thunder wakes Ally up. It's late, but not the middle of the night or anything. If we had a thing to tell time on, I'd say it was around 8:30. Ally's been asleep for about fifteen minutes.

"Hey." I say to her.

"Hey," she groans, "I have to pee. Help me up." she says.

I sit up, then take Ally's hands and help her sit up.

"I cannot wait until you can sit up on your own again." I say.

"How do you think _I _feel?" she asks before waddling into the bathroom.

It's starting to get cold in here, so I put some wood into the stove. Hopefully it'll start to heat up in here soon. I go back over to the bed as Ally walks out of the bathroom.

"And how is my beautiful Ally doing?" I ask.

"I've been better." she says.

"I know what'll make you feel better." I say. I stand up and go over to the closet where the food is stored. As in, the actual food that the explorers had here. I hold up a box of Saltine crackers. Ally has been craving them pretty much since she got pregnant. We were lucky enough to have her crave something we actually had.

"Yay! Thank you!" she says.

"You're welcome, baby." I say, kissing her cheek.

I suddenly see something outside our window, "Was that Cassidy?" I ask.

Ally looks out the window. Dez suddenly runs by, "Um..." she starts.

"I'm gonna go out there. I'll have Trish and Kira come in with you." I say.

Ally nods, "Okay." she says.

I quickly peck her lips, then stand and walk out of the cabin.

* * *

After I get Trish and Kira with Ally, I go to the beach and find Dez and Cassidy. All three of us are now soaked to the bone from the rain.

"What are you doing out here?!" I ask. I have to yell over the rain.

"Cassidy came out here! I just followed her!" he says, having to yell as well.

Cassidy turns and sees us, "I'm sorry! I just had this feeling!"

"What kind of feeling?!" I ask.

"I don't know! A feeling that maybe-" but she cuts herself off.

And that's when we see it.

"Is that-" but I get cut off my thunder.

BAM!

* * *

Meanwhile, Ally's POV

"Man, it's really storming out there." Trish says.

"I hope they're okay out there. I wonder what's going on." Kira says.

I nod, trying to hide the fact that I'm uncomfortable.

"Ally? You okay?" Trish asks, knowing me too well.

Then it hits me, "I think I'm having contractions." I say.

Their eyes widen, "You are?!" They ask in unison.

"Yeah, I think I am." I say. I put a hand on my stomach and start taking really short, jagged breaths.

"Hey, Ally, it's okay." Kira says.

"I-I..." I start, "Trish, help me up. I-I need to splash some water in my face or something." I say.

Trish nods. She helps me stand up and I waddle into the bathroom. I close the door behind me, then take a deep breath.

"Come on, baby. You've just gotta stay in there a little longer." I say.

And then I feel it, trickling down my leg.

"God dammit." I mutter to myself. I take another deep breath as another contraction hits me. No. No no no no no no no this cannot be happening now. Though, I think the liquid dripping down my legs would say otherwise. I wipe it away to the best of my ability with a towel, and then walk back out.

"You guys," I start. Kira and Trish look at me, "My water just broke."

**Austin's POV**_/Ally's POV_

**"It's a ship." Dez suddenly says. **

**It was headed towards the island.**

**"Is it _the _ship?!" I exclaim over the roar of the rain.**

**In the dark, we would see the lights of the ship, and it was turning this way.**

**"It's coming to us. It's coming to us!" Cassidy exclaims.**

_"Okay Ally, just calm down." Trish says once I'm situated on the bed again._

_"No! I will NOT calm down! In the next couple hours I'm gonna have to push a PERSON out of my vagina! AND we're on an ISLAND! WE'RE STILL ON THIS GOD DAMN ISLAND!" I exclaim. I start hyperventilating. I feel like I'm going to pass out._

_"Ally, it's gonna be okay." Kira says._

_"Yeah, I'll go get Austin right now for you, okay?" Trish asks._

_I nod, "Hurry." I groan._

**We all start jumping up and down with happiness. Dez spins Cassidy around as the ship gets closer and closer to the island.**

**"You guys stay here! I'm gonna go get the others!" I say, still having to shout over the rain. I turn around, and I see Trish.**

**"Trish?! What's going on?!" I ask.**

**"Ally's in-" BAM!**

**"What?! I couldn't hear you over the thunder!" I say.**

**"Ally's about to-" BAM!**

**"Dammit!" I say, "Say it again Trish?"**

**"Ally's water broke! She's in labor!" Trish exclaims.**

**We all blink, "What?!" I ask.**

**Trish nods, "It's time, Austin." she says.**

**"B-But there's a ship! There's a ship coming, Trish!" I say.**

**"There's a ship?!" She exclaims.**

**I nod.**

**"I'll go get Kira and bring her out here! When the boat gets here we'll explain everything to the people there! Go help Ally!" Trish shouts over the rain.**

_I sit on the bed, groaning in pain._

_"Alls, it's okay, Austin's gonna get here." Kira says._

_"I know, but-Ah!" I say as another contraction comes on._

_Suddenly, the door opens and there's Austin._

_"Austin!" I exclaim._

_"Hey, it's okay. Everything's gonna be okay. There's a ship coming." he says._

_"What?"_

_"There's a ship coming?" Kira asks._

_"Yeah. We think it's THE ship." Austin says._

_"Kira, let's get out there. We'll send help for you guys." Trish says._

_We nod._

No One's POV

Trish helps bring Kira out. When they reach the beach Dez goes over and puts Kira on his back. He goes back over to Cassidy who is watching as the boat gets closer.

* * *

"Austin, I can't do this. Not now. Not on an island."

"Ally, baby it's okay. The ship is coming. We're gonna get to go home."

* * *

The boat docks and two people step off of it. A man and a woman.

"Who are you?" The man asks.

* * *

"Another contraction." Ally says, taking Austin's hand and squeezing it until it turns purple.

* * *

"A plane crash?" The woman asks.

* * *

"Ahhhh!" Ally yells out.

"Sweetheart, it's okay." Austin whispers to her.

* * *

"What do you mean they're dead?!" The man asks.

* * *

"Ally, it's okay, just breathe."

"Really? 'Cause I thought I'd see how long I could do this while holding my breath!"

* * *

"Are you guys the kids from the Marino High Plane Crash?" The woman asks.

"Yes!" They all say in unison.

"Did something happen to your leg, Sweetheart?" The man asks Kira.

"Yeah. It was ripped off by a cheetah!" Kira exclaims.

"Cassidy, go get Austin and Ally!" Dez says.

Cassidy nods and takes off.

"Where is she going?" The woman asks.

"And who are Austin and Ally?" The man asks, "Are you referring to Austin Moon and Ally Dawson? The pop stars that went to your school?"

"Yes!" They all say.

"And you're Kira Starr!" The woman says.

"Yes, yes I am." Kira says.

"And Ally is pregnant and she went into labor." Trish says.

"She's pregnant?" The man asks.

"She won't be for long!" Dez says.

The rain was starting to clear up.

"How did she get pregnant?" The woman asks.

"Did your parents not have 'the talk' with you?" Trish asks.

"Who's the father?" The man asks.

"Austin is." Kira says.

* * *

Cassidy dashes into the cabin and sees the position that Austin and Ally are in, "Okay good, there's no baby yet," she says, "You guys, the ship is _here_. Trish, Dez, and Kira are explaining everything to them, but we've gotta get you guys out there now. Ally, do you think you can walk? It isn't far."

Ally nods, "Yes, I'll be fine." she says.

Cassidy nods, "Okay, I'll go tell the others." she says.

* * *

"Look, you guys can go search the fucking island for your explorers just please, take us with you!" Dez says.

The man and woman look at each other, "Okay," the woman says, "Brad, get some of the others to search around the island." she says.

Cassidy appears out of the forest, "They're coming." she says, out of breath. She then turns around and disappears into the forest once again to help Austin and Ally.

"Okay, I'm Sarah, that was Brad. We have doctors on board that can help your friend deliver her baby." Sarah says.

A few other people get off of the boat to search around the island like Sarah told them to.

"Sarah!" Brad calls, "Let's help this girl." he says as Austin and Cassidy slowly walk out of the forest with Ally in between them.

They walk over to her, "Hi, Sweetheart. I'm Sarah, this is Brad, we're gonna help you get onto the boat and we're gonna take you to the infirmary." Sarah says.

Ally nods, "Okay." she breathes out. Trish and Dez with Kira on his back get on to the boat. Cassidy and Austin each have one of Ally's hands and Austin had his hand on her back.

"Hey," Austin whispers to her, "It's gonna be okay. We're gonna go home."

Ally looks up at him, the realization just then hitting her, "We're going home." she repeats.

* * *

The boat was huge. They entered on the first floor and had to take an elevator to the third floor where the infirmary was. Everyone had to get checked out just in case, and then they were released to rooms.

"Okay, you're at four centimeters. It's gonna be a while." Dr. Carson says.

"Thank you." Ally says.

He nods, "I'll be back in fifteen minutes." and with that, he stands up and walks out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"So, in all the commotion, the people that searched the cabins came back. They believe us that their explorers are dead." Austin says.

Ally nods, "Did Kira get Elliot's ashes?"

"Yeah, she had someone get them," Austin says, "We'll set sail back to Miami at 8:00." he says.

"What time is it now?" Ally asks.

They look at the digital clock on the night stand. It was strange seeing the time again. The time was 7:30, earlier than Austin had originally thought it had been.

"Oh, another contraction." Ally says, taking Austin's hand. She takes a few short breaths, then exhales as the contraction diminishes.

"What's gonna happen when we get home? What do you think our parents are gonna think?" Austin wonders aloud.

* * *

Meanwhile, still No One's POV

Miriam Moon-or Mimi, as she preferred to be called-walked into the living room of her large house with a cup of tea in hand. She had her blonde hair-which was starting to gray as her hair dye was wearing off-in a bun on top of her head. She had a pair of glasses balancing on the bridge of her nose. She sat down on her couch and set her tea down on a coaster on the table in front of her. She picked up this month's addition of 'Mattress Monthly' and put her feet up on the couch. She had a pair of nice blue pajama pants on and a white robe.

Her husband, Michael-or Mike, as he preferred to be called-walked down the stairs in white pants and a blue robe, matching his wife. **(If you haven't noticed, where ever Mike and Mimi go, they match) **

Mimi reaches over to take a sip of her tea, then sets it back down as her husband sits down next to her, "Oh, is that the newest addition of 'Mattress Monthly'?" Mike asks, intrigued.

"Mmmm Hmm. Look at this one, Mike. Doesn't it just take your breathe away?"

"It sure does, Mimi." Mike says.

Suddenly, their house phone rings.

"I'll get it." Mike says, standing up. He walks over and takes the phone off of the charger. He presses the answer button and puts it to the side of his head.

_Mike/_**Brad**

_Hello?_

**Hi, is this the Moon residence? Could I speak to either Mike or Mimi Moon please?**

_This is Mike._

**Hi, this is Brad Kropp...This is going to take a bit of explaining.**

_Can I ask why you're calling?_

**Um...Actually, it's regarding your son, Austin.**

_*Eyes widen* Um, do you mind if I put you on speaker?_

**No, go ahead.**

Mike turns to Mimi, "It's someone calling about Austin." Mike says.

Mimi's eyes widen. There wasn't a day that went by where Mike and Mimi didn't think about their son and all of the other kids that died in the Marino High Plane Crash. Since Austin was famous, it was every where, and to this day, the press still bother them about it.

Mike presses the speaker button, "Okay, you're on speaker. My wife is also in the room." Mike says.

"Hi, Mrs. Moon, my name is Brad Kropp and I'm calling in regards of your son, Austin."

"What _about _Austin exactly?" Mimi asks.

"Well...Actually...Your son is alive."

Their eyes widen, "What?" they ask in unison.

"Austin is alive. He and four other people were on an island and we found them."

"I-I don't understand." Mimi says.

"You see, I'm a part of an organization of scientists and doctors observing different islands and wild-life. We had a team of explorers sent to an island. Once a year, we go to that island to bring them supplies and to check on him. Long story short...Our explorers were dead, but your son, and four other people were alive."

"Oh my God!" Mimi says.

"Can we talk to him?" Mike asks.

"I'm sorry, but now isn't a good time. However, our boat will be docking at the harbor tomorrow at noon. We're calling you, and the parents of the other people on the island about this. You can come, and I suggest you get there early because the press is going to be swarming."

"O-Okay. We'll be there." Mimi says.

"Great, Austin will be pleased when we tell him. Have a good night, and thank you."

"No, thank you." Mike says.

And with that, Brad hangs up.

"Austin is alive." Mimi says.

"He's alive..." Mike says, letting it sink in and hugging his wife.

The same phone call was made to the parents of Ally, Kira, Cassidy, Trish, and Dez.

* * *

"Okay, you're at ten centimeters. Are you ready?" Dr. Carson asks.

It was 9:30. They were on their way back.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Ally says.

"You'll be okay." Austin says, giving her one last peck on the lips before they got started.

"Okay, Ally, give me a push." Dr. Carson says.

Ally nods, takes a deep breath, then starts her first push, moaning in pain. She takes a few short breaths, then starts pushing again, squeezing Austin's hand. She yells out in pain.

"It's okay, baby." Austin says.

"Come on, Ally." Dr. Carson says.

"I can't, it's killing me!" Ally says. Despite what she says, she starts pushing again, "Ahh!"

After a couple of minutes, Ally is no longer speaking. The only noise that comes out of her is grunts and moans and groans.

"Okay, we're starting to crown," Dr. Carson says, "Okay, Ally, I need you to give me three more good pushes, okay?"

Ally nods.

"Okay. 1...2...3..." Dr. Carson says.

Ally starts pushing again, yelling and leaning her head back. One of her hands held onto Austin's, and the other hand gripped onto the rail of the bed next to her.

"Two more, Ally, we've got the head. 1...2...3..."

Ally starts pushing again. She was covered in a layer of sweat and her hair was sticking to her forehead. Her grip on Austin's hand and the bed railing got tighter.

"Shoulders! One more good push Ally! 1...2...3..." Dr. Carson coaches.

Ally lets out one last yell of pain, this one the loudest, and then her cries are replaced by that of another.

Ally exhales in relief when she hears her baby's cry. She looks over at Austin, who's smiling ear to ear at her. He leans in and hugs her, and she practically throws her arms around his neck. She was so out of breath, it wasn't even funny, but she had the biggest sense of relief in her. They broke the embrace and just smiled at each other.

"You did it, Alls." Austin whispers to her.

Ally smiles, laughing and crying at the same time.

"Mrs. Moon," Dr. Carson starts, "Would you like to hold your son?"

Ally's smile only grows as she nods eagerly. Dr. Carson slowly walks over and he gently lays the baby boy in Ally's arms. Both Austin and Ally smile with tears running down their faces. Ally looks up at Dr. Carson, "Thank you." she says to him.

"You're welcome." he says.

"Oh...And you called me Mrs. Moon. That's not my name...yet." Ally says.

"Really," Dr. Carson states, "Because...if you want...that can be arranged..."

Austin and Ally momentarily turn their attention to the doctor, "What do you mean?" Austin asks.

"I'll give you two some time alone with your baby. It's 11:45 now, I'll be back around 12:15. A couple of the people on this ship got ordained online, so..." he says. He winks at them, then turns to walk out.

"Dr. Carson, wait," Austin says. He looks at Ally and his son, then looks back at Dr. Carson, "What's the date?" he asks.

Dr. Carson gives them a sad smile, "It is October 10th, 2017," he says, "However, in fifteen minutes, it'll be October 11th."

"That means we've been gone for over two and a half years...Oh my God...Ally, we're twenty years old..." Austin says.

There's a pause.

"I'll give you some time alone." Dr. Carson says, walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Austin and Ally return their attention to their baby.

"God, look at him Austin. Isn't he just perfect?" Ally asks, her voice higher by a few octaves.

Austin nods, "Yeah, he is," he says before kissing her temple, "What do you wanna name him?" he asks.

Ally thinks for a minute, "I like Ashton." she says.

Austin smiles, "I like that too." he says.

* * *

It's 12:45. Austin was now holding Ashton and smiling. Ally had drifted off, but he didn't mind, nor did he blame her; she was probably exhausted.

_Knock knock knock_

"Come in." Austin says.

The door opens and in walk Cassidy, Dez, and Trish and Kira was in a wheelchair, "Hey..." they all say in unison.

Ally stirs a bit and her eyes flutter open.

"Oh, sorry, we didn't mean to wake you. Should we come back in the morning?" Kira asks.

"No no no you guys, come on in." Ally says with a smile.

They come in and Dez shuts the door behind him.

"There's someone we want you guys to meet," Ally says, "This is Ashton." she says.

Everyone smiles and 'Awwws'. Trish walks over to Ally and hugs her, "You're going to be an amazing mother, Ally Dawson." she says.

When they break the embrace, Austin and Ally glance at each other.

"What?" Cassidy asks.

"Well...Trish called me Ally _Dawson..._That's um...That's not my name anymore," Ally says, "It's Ally _Moon _now." she says.

Their eyes widen and their jaws drop.

"What?!" Kira asks.

"When did this happen?" Dez asks.

"Oh, I don't know. Twenty..." Austin looks over at Ally, "Thirty minutes ago?" he asks. This reminded them of the day they got back together.

Ally nods, "Yeah, that sounds about right." she says, remembering that day as well.

They all blink, "Okay then." Cassidy says.

"Congratulations." Trish says.

"Thanks." Ally says.

And they all just...talk, and...laugh for a little while...It was nice...

* * *

They had some spare clothes to offer on the ship and gave them to Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Cassidy, and Kira. Everyone was in a white pollo-shirt and blue jeans. Ally was currently breast-feeding Ashton with a blanket over her chest to conceal herself a bit. Austin walks out of the bathroom, his hair damp from his shower.

"How're you feeling?" he asks. It was early morning, and they would be docking in fifteen minutes.

"I'm sore, and I'm nervous as hell." Ally says.

Austin sits down next to her on the bed, "Ally, just think. In fifteen minutes, we're gonna be with our families again."

"I know, but...What's gonna happen with us?" Ally asks.

"Ally, we're married now! We have a baby! Nothing is gonna tear us apart. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." he says.

Ally nods, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, "I'm sorry, I'm just...nervous." she says.

"We all are," Austin says, "We'll probably have to go to an actual hospital to get checked out and stuff, but after that, I'm sure my parents will let us stay in the guest house...That is, if they still _have _the guest house..." he says.

Ally laughs, "I love you." she says.

"I love you too." Austin says. He leans in and gives her a small, chaste kiss on the lips. They come apart, and Austin stands. He walks over to the window and piers his head out.

"Well, he's asleep." Ally says. She gently removes Ashton from her chest, then pulls down her bra and shirt. She made sure Ashton was nice and cuddled in the blanket he was wrapped in, then kissed his forehead, "Mommy loves you, baby boy." she says.

_Knock knock knock_

Austin walks over and opens the door, "Sarah, hey." he says.

"Austin...There's someone here to see you..." she says.

Austin's heart drops to his chest, "O-Okay. I-I'll be out in a sec." he says.

Sarah nods, then walks out, shutting the door behind her.

Austin turns and looks at Ally, who was smiling, "You okay?" she asks.

"Yeah, just..." he trails off.

"Nervous?" Ally asks.

Austin nods, "Yeah..." he says.

"Austin, go," Ally says, "We'll be fine." she says.

Austin smiles, "Wish me luck." he says.

Ally nods, smiling as well.

Austin takes a deep breath, then opens the door and walks out, shutting the door behind him.

And the first people he sees...

Are his parents.

Mike and Mimi stood before him, in matching outfits. Austin missed his dorky parents! Mimi takes a step forward, "Austin?" she asks, taking another step forward. She cups the side of his face with her small hand, "Is that really you?" she asks, smiling as her eyes turned glassy.

"Hi, Mom." Austin says, tears pricking his eyes as well.

Mimi wraps her arms around her son's neck and Austin rests his hands on her back in between her shoulder blades. She was in heels, and he still had to bend over to hug her, but they both had smiles on their faces.

They came apart, and Austin laid eyes on his father. Their smiles got bigger, "Dad." Austin says, hugging his dad. It'd been so long. So long since he'd seen his parents.

Mimi shakes her head in disbelief, "Two years," she says, "Two years, seven months, three weeks, and five days. That's how long I've waited for this." she says.

Austin smiles and hugs his parents again.

"So, who all else is here?" Mimi asks.

"Trish, Dez, Kira, Cassidy...and Ally." Austin says.

"We knew Ally was here, her parents are on their way but they're stuck in traffic." Mike says.

"Okay, I'll tell her...Do...Do you guys wanna see her?" Austin asks.

They smile, "Yeah, bring her out here." Mimi says.

Austin nods. He opens the door behind him and peaks his head in, "Hey." he says.

"Hey," Ally says. She looks down at Ashton, now awake, then back up at Austin, "He didn't take a very long nap." she laughs.

Austin laughs too, "Hey, listen, your parents are on their way, but they got stuck in traffic."

"Okay." Ally says.

"Do you wanna come say hi?" Austin asks.

Ally's face lights up, "Yeah! Sure!" she says. She pauses, "Wait, do they know about..."

Austin shakes his head, "Nope." he says.

Ally nods. She takes a deep breath, then stands and walks out into the hallway, Ashton in her arms. Austin shuts the door behind her.

"Oh, Ally, it's so good to see you..." Mimi says, trailing off when she sees Ashton.

Ally nods, "It's good to see you guys too," she says, "You'll have to forgive me if I'm a little slow. I kind of gave birth last night..." she says.

Mike and Mimi's eyes widen. Austin puts his arm around Ally's shoulder and smiles at his parents nervously. Their eyes widen even more once they realize what Austin and Ally were trying to tell them, without actually _telling _them.

One of the sailors walks up to them, "Mrs. Moon?" he starts.

"Yes?" Ally and Mimi say in unison.

The sailor looks at Mimi, "Oh, excuse me ma'am." he says. He looks at Ally, "Mrs. Moon," he says. Mike and Mimi's eyes literally look like they could fall out of their heads, "Your parents are here." he says.

"Thank you." Ally says.

The sailor nods, then walks away.

"Well," Austin says. He turns to Ally and smiles, "Let's do this." he says.

* * *

Everyone else had found their families and were crying. Austin and Ally walked off of the boat with Mike and Mimi. Austin now had Ashton, and Ally was looking around for two people in particular that she _really_ wanted to see.

"Hey, Ally," Austin says, "Look," he says, nodding towards who she was looking for. Her eyes widened.

"Do they know?" she asks, already knowing the answer. Lester and Penny look at her, but their jaws drop when they see Austin and Ashton.

"They do now." Austin says, "Go on." he says, telling her to go see them.

Ally is hesitant, but nods. She starts walking to them, then slowly breaks into a sprint until she reaches them. She hugs Lester and Penny as tight as she possibly can. They hug her back, and they all have tears streaming down their faces. When they come apart, Lester and Penny look over at Austin, who still had Ashton with him. Austin was just a teenage boy the last time they saw him. They could see just how much he matured. They then looked at Ashton. They opened their mouths to say something, but then stop, not knowing _what _to say.

"We have quite a bit of explaining to do, don't we?" Austin asks.

"Uh huh." Mike, Mimi, Lester, and Penny say simultaneously.

They all start walking back to the cars. As they do so, Ally is the first one to start explaining things from the beginning.

It started with a motorcycle.

* * *

Austin and Ally laid down in bed. They were currently in the Moon's guest house. After a long day of hospital check-ups, and answering awkward questions from the press, the police, and their parents, they finally got to lay down. Ashton was down for the night-or at least until 3 am-and Austin and Ally were about ready to go to sleep as well.

"So, what now?" Austin asks.

"I guess life just...goes back to normal?" Ally says.

"I guess we'll just have to play it by ear." Austin says.

Ally nods, "Good night, Austin. I love you."

Austin smiles, "I love you too." he says, leaning in and kissing her softly. When they come apart, he turns off the lamp on the night stand next to the bed. They cuddle up against each other, and smile.

And then, the sound of crying filled the room.

"Ugh..." they both moan.

"Who's turn is it?" Austin asks.

"I can't remember." Ally says.

They both shoot up, "Rock Paper Scissors Shoot! Rock Paper Scissors Shoot! Rock Paper Scissors Shoot!"

"Ha! Two outa three. You lose." Austin says.

Ally sticks her tongue out at him, then stands and goes into Ashton's room.

* * *

The next day.

"Welcome back," he tells everyone, "My mother isn't feeling well today, so I will be hosting today's meeting in her place," he says, "Now, onto our first order of business..." he starts.

"Track down contact information on Kira Starr..." he says.

**End of Part 1.**


End file.
